The Red Thorn
by JR-Boone
Summary: Paras from an interactive Pezberry D/s rp between myself and FoxChaos. Set 9 years after High School and following Santana and Rachel's lives as they enter into a D/s relationship. X-Posted to Tumblr. Warnings: D/s theme, occasional mild violence, smut, and swearing.
1. Casual Cocktails

**Tagging: Santana Lopez & Rachel Berry**  
**Location: The Red Thorn, NYC  
Author: This is a collab rp with FoxChaos and you'll find this x-posted to her account. I'm writing for Santana and she is writing for Rachel**  
**Summary: Rachel and Santana run into each other in the last place they would expect to. **  
**Warnings: D/s Theme, Mild Violence, and Santana's Mouth.  
Disclaimer: We do not own Glee nor its characters. We're just borrowing them.  
**

Santana Lopez sat in a darkened corner of The Red Thorn nursing a beer and lazily watching the couple giving a performance up on the stage with mild interest. She had seen the same couple more than a few times and they weren't her favorite, though she had to admit the Domme was an artist with the ropes.

Her cell buzzed in her pocket and she spared the stage one last glance before digging the vibrating device out of her pocket and unlocking it. It was a message from Rachel once again confirming that they were still on for lunch tomorrow and Santana had to roll her eyes in fond amusement. This was the third time today Berry had messaged her about tomorrow and Santana was sure she'd get at least one more message in the morning. "Jesus Berry I forget one time in nine years and you act like it's a major problem," Santana chuckled while she quickly typed back a yes before turning off her phone and putting it in her pocket.

With a glance back up to the stage Santana downed the rest of her beer before standing up and stretching. Across the dimly lit room she could see a group of women standing near the door leading to the private room's and considered going over and talking with them. In the six months since she had joined the club she had only played like that three times and each time had left her feeling unfulfilled in the end but something was better then nothing. Santana also had to begrudgingly admit her own inexperience might have played a part.

Deciding against it the dominant Latina decided instead to head to the bar to figure out the rest of her evening.

_Rachel wasn't really sure what she was doing here._

_...Alright, that was... sort of a lie. Sort of. She knew exactly why she had secured an initiation pass into the Red Thorn, but it didn't mean that she was... well... comfortable._

_All around her different people, dressed in leather, some dressed to the bare minimum at that, chatted, drank, and enjoyed themselves. The show on stage had fascinated her, but only for the first ten minutes, and after the third time being approached by strangers (polite, if very... forward), Rachel knew she needed a drink. Or three._

_No. Just one. Anymore and she couldn't know exactly how well she'd be able to account for her actions._

_As she approached the bar, checking her phone, she knocked into someone, though didn't bother to look up, merely muttered a hald-hearted apology and continued on her way. Finally, she sat herself down on the closes stool and sighed. "Well Rachel, you're here. Here to... explore. So just relax, drink a little, and... relax."_

Santana has just ordered her beer and was watching the bartender salt the neck of the bottle when she saw a familiar head of curly chestnut hair slink past her. Quickly the Latina hunched down on her bar stool and leaned enough to the left to be hidden behind a large man wearing a leather mask.

The music exec took a deep breath before peeking around the man and nearly yelped in surprise when she realize she was in fact sitting about five stools down from her very nervous looking best friend. "Oh my god fuck," Santana hissed under her breath before hiding again.

Towards the ending of High School the two had grown a lot closer, but it had been the years spent co-inhabiting the loft in Bushwick with Lady Hummel that had really warmed Santana up to the feisty brunette. Since then all three of them had gained large amounts of success in their chosen field; Santana as a music executive for the hottest up and coming record label in the world, Kurt as a major fashion designer, and Rachel had been of course blowing up Broadway.

Now Rachel and Santana saw each other at least once a week if only for lunch but most definitely not for casual cocktails in a super exclusive private BDSM club. Santana was just considering the best way to duck out from the bar and regroup when she saw a man, a well-known Dom, approach Rachel. He had a certain reputation for being overly aggressive, and a knack for not playing by the rules. The number of times Santana could recall him getting a warning by the manager was more than she cared for, and immediately she felt the hairs on the back of her neck bristle protectively.

_From her place at the bar, attention mostly on her drink, Rachel startled as she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder._

_She turned, leaning away from the tall, semi-muscular man now standing over her, taking in his deep frown and the way he held his arms tightly across his chest. "May I... help you?" she asked, her eyes narrowing to match the man's easily._

_"Sir."_

_"Excuse me...?"_

_"When you speak to men better than you, you say Sir. And when you insult them, you better be real quick in getting on your knees and kissing their boots."_

_Rachel gawked, then her jaw tightened and she stood up. The Dom was easily a whole head taller than her, but Rachel wasn't so easily intimidated. "Excuse you," she spoke up clearly. "But you are, in no way, my 'better'. Also, you're being rather rude to someone of whom you don't know, and it's a little appalling that you could have such an attitude and still have the gull to-"_

_"Quiet, bitch!" His hand was wrapped in the collar of Rachel's hoodie suddenly, and she gasped in shock._

Santana watched the exchange closely, her fingers grasped so tightly around her beer her knuckles had turned pale. She felt a hint of nostalgia as she watched the Dom being treated to a classic Rachel Berry rant but the second his rough hand reached out and grabbed a hold of the brunette's hoodie Santana was off her stool and storming their way with a fiery intensity.

"Get your hand off of her now," Santana snarled furiously and loudly enough to cause several people around them flinch.

The Dom raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled before rolling his eyes and turning his attention back to Rachel with a look on his face that could curdle milk. Now Santana was not only severely pissed off at his actions towards Rachel but she was livid to the absolute dismissal of her presence. She might not have been the most experienced person in this club but she was a Domme in good standing, his equal.

In a flash Santana forced herself between them and dug her nails into his tattooed forearm. "I said get your hand off of her now," she growled lowly, her eyes locked onto his, challenging him to dismiss her now as her nails dug into the soft flesh of his arm.

_Rachel stood there, back to the bar top staring with wide-eyes at- "S-/Santana/?" she squeaked, voice failing her due to her redoubled shock. By the time she had regained some of her wits, she noticed a few more men walking up to them, their faces rather stern looking. Rachel reached out to touch Santana's shoulder, trying to say something- perhaps warn her. Not a second later the large man that had grabbed her, before he could reply to Santana's challenge, was being pulled away forcibly._

_"Hey, back off Scott. Don't make us get security again, man," spoke one of the men that had approached. He wasn't too big, or too tall, but there was a certain... air about him. Calm, but intimidating in his own right. Certainly more firm than the other one..._

_"This bitch disrespected me. Not a sorry, nothing. Then this one-"_

_"Shut up. You haven't got any claim over either of them, and if that young lady did something to upset you, talk like a gentleman, not a damn thug."_

_By now Scott's attention was completely focused on the shorter, but clearly more prestigious, man, and Rachel found herself nervously pressing into Santana's arm, her hands gripping it tightly without her realizing._

_She had only wanted to finally explore a part of her that she'd been terrified of even thinking about for years. And of course, with her luck, she had caused drama. Had even somehow dragged Santana Lopez into the mix._

For a second Santana had not even noticed the other men walking up, her attention too focused on Scott, but when she did she was thankful. The Red Thorn had a zero tolerance policy for violence of this sort and Santana did not relish the thought of being kicked out.

That train of thought was nearly forgotten though when Scott's lips curled up as he spat out the word bitch and gestured angrily at Rachel. Instantly the fire inside of her rekindled and her entire body tensed with rage. But as quickly as it had came on the fire passed as the Dom she recognized as Jeff chastised Scott much to her amusement and his obvious discomfort.

By this point it seemed everyone in the bar area had become aware of the altercation and the other Dominants were watching it intensely along with a few unclaimed Submissives. Scott's face turned bright red from a clear mixture of anger and embarrassment as he nodded stiffly at whatever Jeff had just said in firm whisper. "Whatever," Scott said smoothing out the front of his coat and glaring at Santana. "Just keep that girl in line."

"You keep yourself in line and there won't be a problem," Santana said, narrowing her eyes at the man and posing protectively in front of Rachel.

Scott looked like he was going to protest but he obviously thought better of it. With a huff he stormed off away from the bar with the other men following behind him after nodding their heads to Santana.

Santana took a deep calming breath and finally realized that Rachel had her arm in a death grip and suddenly the entire situation caught up with her. Sparing one last glance at Scott as he was being led away she turned and looked down at the petite brunette.

"Are you okay," she asked as she gently pried Rachel's fingers off of her arm and guided her a few feet away where they were shielded better from the curious gazes of the other patrons.

_Rachel nodded, taking a breath and trying to calm her wildly beating heart. "I'm okay, yes," she replied, though her voice trembled a little. Looking around, feeling so many eyes on her that she wasn't trying to gain the attention of, she shifted a bit, as though attempting to subtly use Santana as more of a shield. "I know you all constantly joke about drama following me everywhere, but this is sort of ridiculous..."_

Santana chuckled slightly at Rachel's words but she didn't respond. Instead she studied the shorter woman closely relying more on her intuition at that moment. Rachel said she was okay but years of regrettably torturing her followed by years of being her friend had made her a near damn expert at reading Rachel Berry body language and right now discomfort was rolling off of her in waves.

Santana looked around the bar area once more and realized with a small amount of anger that nearly everyone's attention was still focused on the two of them. Next to her she could feel Rachel's lithe frame shaking and she quickly came to the conclusion that they needed to talk and they needed privacy to do that. "Come on let's go talk," Santana murmured before gently yet firmly wrapping her hand around Rachel's wrist and guiding them towards the private rooms.

_"Um-" But Santana was already leading her down the hall and through one the many sets of doors. Once inside, the doors closed behind them, Rachel sighed, though it was more like a breath of relief. She looked around, noting that the room looked... normal, really. There was a small stage with a pole, which, well... But then also a nice sized couch, a small table and chairs and on the walls some... Toys was the best word, really. A simple flogger, several pairs of leather restraints, etc. Not too harrowing, really._

_She turned to Santana, finally offering the woman a real smile. "So... I suppose I should be surprised, but... suddenly so many things make sense," teased Rachel._

"And what do you mean by that?" Santana asked quirking an eyebrow as she ensured the door was locked behind them and slid the sign to occupied.

_Turning her back on Santana, casually stepping onto the stage and idly looking around, Rachel smirked a little. "I always knew you were secretly a bottom," she deadpanned._

"Ooh girly's got jokes," Santana chuckled rolling her eyes and watching as the woman curiously explored the room. "But I think we both know who the real bottom here is Berry," Santana said as she sat down on the couch and stretched her legs out in front of her, her eyes not leaving Rachel. "So," she said her voice dipping seriously. "What are you doing here Rach? Because you can only get in the door with a card so I know you didn't happen to stumble in here by accident thinking maybe you had found an undiscovered karaoke bar."

_Eventually going back to sit on the stage, leaning back on the palm of her hands, Rachel's smile dimmed a bit, and she sighed again. "What is anyone doing here? Right?" She looked up at the ceiling, breathing out with a bit of a huff. "I'm not... Alright, no, of course I have an idea; I never do anything without extensive research. And I had heard that The Red Thorn was one the best and most private clubs in the city. So..."_

"So…" Santana said slowly leaning forwards a bit in her seat and studying Rachel closely. She wanted to hear this from Rachel's own lips just to be sure. She didn't want to assume even if she had a pretty good ideal as surprising and surprisingly not all together surprising as it was.

_"So... I figured if I could, dip my toes in the waters of submission, this would be the place to start," Rachel finally admitted openly. She didn't blush, was not embarrassed by it at all. But she was uncomfortable, in the way someone new is always uncomfortable._

Santana blew out a breath at the admission and leaned back into her seat as she let her mind wrap around the situation. It seemed surreal to be honest. She had grown up and lived with this woman and at the moment it felt as if their entire history was flashing before her eyes…and some things…well…it made sense to Santana. Granted if someone had told her this yesterday she would have rolled her eyes or possibly punched them depending on how the news was delivered, but she could see it now, or at least she was getting there. "So of all the bdsm clubs, in all of New York, you walk into mine," she chuckled lightly as she ran her fingers over the soft fabric of the couch and looked at Rachel with new eyes.

_When she finally did look down, cheeks tinting red, it still had nothing to do with her admission, and everything to do with the way Santana's eyes studied her. She chuckled a little, though, pushing some stray hairs behind her ear. "Your club?" she asked in jest. "I wasn't aware. That Scott person didn't seem very aware either." She knew she was tip-toeing around the subject, or, well, what was probably meant to be the subject. But, well, she couldn't help it. What else could she say? 'Yes Santana, I sort of kinda of get off in a physical but also an emotional way when I get tied up. And you?' That would just be... She was still wrapping her head around things, honestly._

Santana's brow knit in residual anger at the mention of Scott's name but she shook it off with a deep breath. "That Scott guys an asshole," she said plainly. "This has to be like the fifth time I've seen him get reprimanded for the same shit. "

Suddenly a thought hit her and Santana was quickly off the couch and heading towards Rachel whilst she metaphorically kicked her own ass for not considering it sooner. "He didn't hurt you did he? When he grabbed you?" She asked, her eyes narrowing and inspecting Rachel for any sign of pain.

_Rachel nearly falls backward at how sudden Santana's movements are, her face flushing deeper in surprise more than anything else. "I- What? N-no. No, I'm fine, I told you. He just grabbed my shirt, nothing else." She reached out then, taking Santana's hand and pulling her down to sit by her, smiling calmly in an attempt to get her friend to do the same. "Relax, okay? You're freaking me out. Next you'll be offering me a foot massage and chocolates or something."_

"Dream on Berry," Santana chuckled as she took a deep breath to calm herself down. Her face flushed lightly in mild embarrassment at her slight over reaction but she managed to keep it straight.

The music exec was silent for a moment as she stared down at the shorter woman's hand linked in hers and chose her next words very carefully. They had so far been beating around the bush and it was tiring and confusing and frankly she was curious. Deciding to curve her usual bluntness just the tiniest bit Santana sat up straight on the stage and looked into Rachel's deep chocolate eyes. "So how long have you known this about yourself," she asked her voice steady.

"And I suspect you know or you wouldn't be here," she added as an afterthought.

_Letting Santana's hand go, Rachel wrapped her arms around her knees, looking out to the rest of the room. "Hmm... Awhile, I guess," she replied, then remained silent for a moment, before continuing. "Long enough. I guess you could say it's sort of like coming out the closet, you know? In that, it's someone you are, or have inside of you, for x amount of years, and no matter who or what tries to push it down, or how badly you pretend it isn't there, it is. And you're just... waiting for the right way, the right person, and the right place, to finally let it out."_

_She let out a heavy breath of air, and shrugged. "I haven't actually found any of that. I just got really tired of trying to... be satisfied with things that didn't satisfy me, I guess."_

Santana nodded at this, understanding the brunette's words on a deep emotional level. She had been there in High School and again six months ago when she first set foot in the club. "I understand that," she murmured, her eyes not leaving Rachel's face and one of her hands coming to gently rest on her shoulder. "I can't say I've felt the same way exactly as you do because my wants and needs are…different…but I know where you're coming from Rach."

The Latina silent for a few moments just letting the information sink in completely. She felt…well a little odd to tell the truth. She was a bit overwhelmed yes, not over the admission but more of what to say and do now. This wasn't like finding out they enjoyed the same band or both enjoyed skipping stones. This wasn't a hobby. It was the core of who a person was. Gently she pressed down her fingers into Rachel's shoulder to get her attention. "This want. Is it a full time lifestyle you're looking for or just play?" She asked, keeping eye contact with Rachel.

_Rachel looked away. She couldn't hold Santana's gaze, though it had more to do with the need to focus on her words and thoughts. "Um... I don't know. I mean... Hmm..." Leaning into Santana's side, she rested her head on her friend's shoulder; an act of familiarity, and one that she had grown accustomed to doing whenever she needed to really think about something, and then explain it. "I think I'd know that better with the right person, honestly. But that seems to be half the battle? You know how I am, Santana. I'm a lot of... this," she said, gesturing to herself. "Big voice, big words, a million things to say and an opinion on everything. Yes, submission is something I want to give to someone, but finding a person who will actually, you know, cherish it, not push too hard, etc? That seems to be hardest."_

Santana carefully wrapped an arm around Rachel, hoping it would be comforting. She recognized the action after years of being friends with the woman as a method of putting her thoughts in order when she really needed to think. Santana…Santana was not good with words. She never had been and she doubted that she would ever excel at it either. She had accepted that personality trait and tried to show her emotions through her body language and her actions. Rachel though, could talk for hours on end and sometimes did, but it was the moments like this when the woman talked in short stop and goes that Santana always tried her hardest to vocalize her own thoughts aloud.

Squeezing the woman lightly Santana nodded. "I do understand Rachel. Where you're coming from, why you want this. You…you've always been so controlled…because you've had to be." For a second Santana's voice dipped and she had to clear her throat to continue. Their years together in high school was still a sore spot for Santana and another thing she knew probably would never go away. "And yes you do have a big voice and you use ten words when one will do, but I think those are some of your best attributes when you're not lecturing me about eating meat or glaring at my favorite jacket. What I'm trying to say is I understand how you feel. It's daunting knowing what you want and then going after it."

_Rachel sighed once more, letting her body settle against Santana more firmly. She listened to the other woman's words intently, closing her eyes and letting Santana's smooth, smoky voice wash over her, the arm around her shoulders warm and strong, and comfortable. When Santana stopped speaking, she didn't move, or open her eyes, but she did respond in kind._

_"Judging by the fact that you're here with me, instead of someone else, and judging by the fact that I have definitely not heard of any lucky woman in your life... I'm assuming you're still looking for that right person as well?" Though she usually didn't, in this case, Rachel was pretty sure her assumption was right. And that was mind blowing. After all, though she couldn't vouch, technically, for Santana's skills as a Domme, she could vouch for Santana's skills in everything but the bedroom._

_Who wouldn't want Santana Lopez? Not even for the money, really. But just because Santana was gorgeous, loyal, and sometimes funny, though Rachel was sure to say that she wasn't nearly as funny as she liked to believe. So Rachel said as much. "I find that hard to swallow, no lie. I'd think you'd have good, wonderful submissive women practically begging, in a non-annoying way, for you to collar them."_

Santana blew out a breath and laughed lightly at Rachel words before shaking her head and running a hand through her thick black hair. "You'd think huh?" She asked resting her head against Rachel for a moment before sighing. "But no…I haven't found anyone that interests me. I mean I've done some play sessions a few times…but…I didn't click with them you know? I've had a few women who have seemed interested in me but I've mostly kept to myself since I started coming here."

Santana was quiet as she let her eyes glance down at Rachel's hands which were still wrapped around her knees. Concentrating on them she struggled to order her thoughts. "I want…I need this to be part of my life. But I also don't want to start something just to start something. I want to trust them and know them before I own them. I want that time to make sure we mesh well, to make sure that we're on the same page. And I want to explore and discover…well everything together. I don't want to be the only one in the relationship just getting my feet wet. Does that make sense?" She asked, chewing on her bottom lip as she studied Rachel's hands like one might study a painting. It was grounding for her.

_Nodding, Rachel smiled, though it was broken by a wide yawn, which ended in a small squeak. After she had regained her voice, she resettled herself against Santana, and spoke, "I get that, yeah. I mean, I'm sort of in the same boat, just on the other end of the spectrum." She chuckled lightly, adjusting her legs so that they were folded not-quite under her, her arms loosely crossing over one another and resting in her lap._

_"I think the hardest part," she went on, "is finding someone I can trust. I mean, trust enough to even begin, you know? I... I went online, under a different name mind you, and I talked to a lot of people. Several nice men, who seemed genuine and interested, and well, then I realized I didn't... get the right feeling with a guy. Not for this. I'm still very much bisexual, but there's something about a Dom that honestly just does... very little. If anything. Then there were the Dommes, who were also nice. Not all, but some. And they just..." She laughed lightly, sighing at the end of it. "Okay, honestly? I was terrified. I never said that, but it was true. And a lot of them had this fetish for humiliation, which just... Isn't one of mine. Long story short, I gave up on that front, and I'm just sort of flailing around trying to see if it's worth it to keep trying or just... I don't know. Go back to pretending."_

Santana smiled at the rather adorable squeak Rachel has just let out and sighed as the woman resettled warmly against her body. She listened to her words closely, understanding them on a very base level. "I understand that. I tried to do the whole online jazz for a little while and it was…not near what I wanted. And I can only imagine how it would be on your end. Some of the other dominants I talked to were straight up fucking crazy." Carefully Santana shifted Rachel's weight against her body and stretched out her legs in front of her.

"But I can tell you, from experience, that trying to go back…it doesn't work, or at least it didn't work for me. I…once I realized that this is what I wanted it was intimidating, and I thought it would be better to just leave well enough alone. So I tried to ignore it and do normal dating, you remember Courtney? Yeah that's why that didn't work out. It's kind of like tooth paste. Once it's out all the stubbornness and hope in the world won't put it back in." Santana finished the thought with a yawn and shook her head to try and clear it. The late hour coupled with the few drinks she had had, the confrontation from earlier, and now the rather personal matter they were discussing was taking there tolls on her and she was quickly becoming exhausted.

_It was with a heavy sigh, more like a groan, that Rachel sat up, stretching her arms and making her spine pop. With a tired huff she stood, then took Santana's hands, and helped pull the woman to her feet as well. "Trust me, I'm already realizing that. I can ignore it for awhile, but the moment I start looking to date, or even flirt, it's always on the mind." Then, she pulled Santana into a tight hug, letting it go on for several seconds before pulling back just enough to look up at her._

_"I vote you sleep over tonight, because my apartment is closer. And I know your schedule is clear tomorrow, like mine. So, we go back to mine, you steal my clothes again for bed time, and we have a sleepover. It's been at least a month since we've had that, anyway. Then, I can cook breakfast, you can pay for lunch, and you can tell me aaaall about your 'play' sessions." She ended with a teasing, though clearly tired, smirk, along with an exaggerated wink for good measure._

Santana groaned herself as the short woman pulled her to her feet and barely managed to hold in a grunt when she found herself wrapped up in a hug. It was a secret that she kept very close to her chest that Rachel Berry's hugs were probably the best thing on the planet in her opinion. And it was an ever bigger secret that she loved hugging the singer because she was so petite it made Santana feel stronger. It was hard to explain.

Santana nodded along with the woman and rolled her eyes at the playful jibe. "That sounds like a plan to me Hobbit as long as I get to wear the red shirt this time, and you make those cinnamon pancakes things" she laughed as she led them out of the room.

The club had seemingly cleared up a lot since they had gone back to talk but there was still a decent number of people hanging around by the bar. Mostly it was just a group of unclaimed Subs and a few older Doms who would probably be here till late as it was a Saturday night. Santana noticed Scott leaning against the wall next to the bar and instinctively pulled Rachel tight against her body, daring him with a single glance to come near them as they walked out of the club together.

Only when they were out on the street and the bouncer had flagged down a cab did Santana let the petite woman go. Santana was quiet as they got into the cab but it was a peaceful quiet. Rachel was without a doubt one of the most important people in her life and she was the first person she knew that had found out about Santana's…desires…and what's more she understood them on the same level. On the cab ride home, with Rachel nodding off on her shoulder she realized the feeling as being…extremely content.

**Author's Note: Hey guys this is to be an interactive rp and we have tumblrs set up where we will be posting as the characters, answering asks, and interacting with each other. **

**The Santana page is ****s-lopeztrt**** and the Rachel page is ****rachelbberry-trt**** so go follow them! **

**Also go and follow our regular tumblrs to if you want. Mine is ****jr-abraxas**** and Fox's is ****foxchaos. **


	2. A New Dawn

**Tagging: Santana Lopez & Rachel Berry  
Location: Rachel's Apartment one week after the meeting at The Red Thorn.  
Author: This is a collab rp with FoxChaos and you'll find this x-posted to her account. I'm writing for Santana and she is writing for Rachel  
Summary: Santana comes to a conclusion and invites herself over to talk to Rachel about it.  
Warnings: D/s Theme, Mild Violence, and Santana's Mouth.  
Disclaimer: We do not own Glee nor its characters. We're just borrowing them. **

_Rachel sat on her couch, staring at her phone curiously, trying to think of what Santana could possibly want at 10pm. She wasn't complaining, as it wasn't too unusual for the woman to swing by at odd hours of the evening, but usually she asked, or gave Rachel a longer heads-up. This was... out of character, sort of. At least in that Santana seemed sober._

_With a sigh, she stood up, heading towards the kitchen to get her friend a bottle of beer. It was habit, mostly. Santana always wanted a beer when she came over. Which, well, Rachel wasn't going to judge, but it was definitely only in her fridge for the Latina's sake. The actress couldn't stand the stuff._

_As she popped off the cap, setting the beer to the side to look for a snack for Santana to eat, she hummed to herself, continuing to try and work out what her friend could want._

_Part of her wondered if it had anything to do with last week._

_Did Santana have more questions for her? Domme suggestions? Tips?_

_There were so many possibilities, really. And, then, of course, the incredibly improbable and highly unlikely answer; Santana wanted to do a scene with __**her.**__ The idea of Santana Lopez wanting to do anything even vaguely sexual, at all, with Rachel Berry made her laugh out loud, and she covered her mouth, shaking her head. Santana was a far cry from the heartless, bitchy cheerleader of high school, but she was still __**Santana**__; sex goddess in tanned, human form. Rachel knew she was desirable, hot even, but there was no way she was desirable, in that way, for the domineering Latina._

_Just then, a knock on the door, and Rachel quickly set down the sandwich she had thrown together (really, Santana was incredibly predictable when it came to her eating habits), skipped over to the door, and opened it up to reveal said woman. With a bright smile, Rachel pulled her inside and hugged her tight._

_"Good evening, gorgeous stranger!" she teased, closing the door behind Santana upon releasing her from the hug. "To what do I owe this honor, Miss Lopez?"_

"**Hey Rachel," Santana chuckled, shaking her head at the woman's dramatics as she shrugged off her jacket. "And like I said, I need to talk to you about something." Without giving it a second thought Santana handed off her jacket and made a beeline for the kitchen, intent on grabbing a beer and possibly a bite to eat. Because while she was not nervous in the least, a little food and alcohol in the body never hurt anyone. **

_As Rachel hung up the jacket, rolling her eyes at the routine occurrence, she called over her shoulder, "Your beer is on the counter next to a ham sandwich, Lopez. You can thank me by buying lunch tomorrow~" Once done with the jacket, she checked the lock on the door and followed Santana into the kitchen. _

**It was only when she entered the kitchen that the last few seconds replayed in her mind and Santana jerked to a sudden stop as a feeling of deja vu washed over her. This was much akin to the kneeling moment that had occurred a week ago today. This wasn't anything new, but at the same time it felt as if it was. This was part of their routine. Rachel always took Santana's jacket and hung it up...but now it seemed...different. It seemed bigger. **

**Shaking her head slightly, Santana stepped into the kitchen heading straight for the fridge, only to stop in place when she heard Rachel call out to her. Santana turned to look at the table and smiled happily at the sight of a cold beer sitting next to a very large sandwich. Again...it was routine but it felt different. Like Santana was seeing everything with new eyes now. **

**Quickly the Latina pulled up a chair and tucked into the sandwich and beer, her mind quickly wandering to all of their little "routines" as well as how exactly she was going to word what she wanted to say to Rachel. She knew that she did not want to beat around the bush, but at the same time this particular situation did call for some delicacy. **

_Grabbing a seat as well, scooting it so that she could sit next to Santana as opposed to across from her, Rachel smiled, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. "You know, you keep saying that, but so far you aren't actually giving me any information. Except that you apparently enjoy your sandwich, and, subconsciously, that I need to buy more beer soon if this becomes a regular, regular habit of yours." She raised her brow, leaning over to steal a piece of tomato that had fallen from Santana's sandwich. _

"_Also, you didn't even comment on my footie pajamas. So something pretty intense must be on your mind- Wait, did you score tickets to that Beyonce show? Because you know you promised myself AND Kurt that we could come with and if you're trying to cop out of that now I'm taking the sandwich back," 'threatened' the smaller woman, only partially serious. _

**Santana chuckled and rolled her eyes at the diva before licking a smudge of mustard off of her finger and downing the rest of her beer. "Rachel, I 'scored' those tickets three weeks ago," Santana said, adding the finger quotes. "Really it's not scoring tickets if the opening act is signed to my label," she teased before finishing the last of her sandwich in one large bite. "And besides that you should know by now I live to spoil you and Lady Hummel. It makes my life easier when you're both happy." **

"**Also, I have noted the footie pajamas and am waiting for the right moment to tease you over them. Really Rachel? The Yankees?" she asked, standing up to take her plate to the sink and throw away her empty bottle, her hand subconsciously reaching out and patting Rachel on the head as she walked by. **

_Pouting, sticking her tongue out, Rachel fixed her hair; not that it was messed up but it was the principle of the matter. "Yes, the Yankees. Better than your silly and absurd Red Sox. Also, your jealousy of my insanely comfortable and warm choice of sleep attire is duly noted. I'll keep that in mind come the next holiday," said Rachel, choosing to, for now, ignore the part about the Beyonce tickets. She'd have to get Santana cornered on Skype with Kurt. Double-teaming her was the best offensive maneuver. _

_Huffing a little, she followed the woman's movements, the pout remaining on her lips. "AND you have still not answered the actual question. Stop trying to be mysterious. You lost that ability with me sometime between the first and second year of living together in college. It's hard to find you very mysterious at all when I had to deal your morning grumping and walking around the loft practically nude half the time." _

**Santana smirked as she listened to Rachel's slight ramble. Smiling she walked over to the woman and leaned down until she was eye level with her. "Oh Rachel if you know me so well you would know footie pajamas would be a waste of your money. I sleep naked," she said winking impishly at the woman before walking out of the kitchen and heading into the living room. "Now come on and let's have that talk Rach," she called out over her shoulder as she headed for the couch.**

"_You are so infuriating…" grumbled Rachel as she got up, pushing in her and Santana's chair and following her into living room. Without thinking, she grabbed one of the over-sized pillows next to the couch and flopped down cross-legged on the floor, reaching again to grab another pillow and hug it to herself. _

"_Alright, now I feel like you're just being frustrating on purpose," she said, rolling her eyes as Santana took a seat on the couch. "You're buying lunch AND a cookie for me again. Just so we're clear here." _

"**Crystal clear," Santana laughed looking down at Rachel and smiling in amusement. The woman was a brat sometimes but damn if Santana wasn't fond of her. That was enough to push her forwards in what she wanted to say next...and what she wanted to ask. "Okay," she said nodding to herself and leaning forwards a bit so she could look into Rachel's eyes. **

"**I wanted to talk to you about something that has been on my mind all week Rachel. You know that I care about you a lot right?"Santana asked looking down at the diva expectantly. **

_Blinking, Rachel nodded, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Obviously. If I thought otherwise do you really think I'd keep your tasteless beer AND sandwich meat in my fridge?" Then, more seriously, "We're practically family, remember? I mean, not __**really**__…__but you get the idea. Why? What's this about? Oh God do you have cancer? Are you dying? Or moving to Canada? Santana, while I know they have better health care and gay marriage there's no need to be so drastic! And-" _

"**Rachel **_**stop**_**." Santana commanded rather forcefully, her eyebrows shooting up her forehead at the sudden rush of words coming out of the brunette. **

_Jaw snapping shut, eyes widened, Rachel did exactly that, staring up at Santana expectantly, and clearing struggling to keep her lips shut tightly. _

"**Okay," Santana said, trying to keep her voice steady despite the shiver that had suddenly passed up her spine. "First I do not have cancer, nor will I be fleeing to Canada in the foreseeable future. And second...we are family. I meant it when I said it then and I still mean it. I trust you...more than I have ever trusted anyone else in my life. All week I have been thinking about this, and trying to decide the best way to say it. You know that I'm not great with words, but I wanted to be clear about my intentions. Nod your head if you're following me."**

_Still looking confused, Rachel nodded her head, physically biting down on her lip and hugging the pillow in her arms a little tighter to keep from squirming with her need to speak. _

**Santana took a deep breath in through her nose and blew out before sitting up straight on the couch and looking down at Rachel intently. "What I've been thinking about this week is this: I trust you Rachel, and I care about you, and I know you care about me, and I really hope that you trust me too. Both of us are looking for the same thing right now. Someone to explore the sides of us that brought us both to The Red Thorn in the first place. And I've decided that I want to do that with you...I want to take care of you, and be that person for you right now...and I want you to be that person for me...if you'll have me…"**

"_M-__**me**__?" squeaked Rachel, her eyes wide and shock apparent in her features, and lack of verboseness. Her brain was both working overtime and yet grinding to a halt, unable to fully comprehend that- that __**Santana**__ would want, well, __**her**__. _

_Actually, she sort of felt faint, come to think of it, but quickly mentally shook that off. No, this was no time for dramatics, as interesting of a story as that would be later. She needed to focus. _

_Still staring at Santana somewhat dumbly, Rachel swallowed thickly, suddenly very aware of the flush on her cheeks. "I… Um- If I say yes can we work out the details tomorrow?" she said in a rush, completely the sentence in one gulp of air. "Because I really want to say yes but there's a lot to talk about and I mean I'm so, so very inexperienced and I'd hate to embarrass you or- or make you feel bad somehow because I've read about Domme drop and it sounds terrible and-"_

"**Rachel, stop," Santana said quickly, moving forwards far enough to put her hands on Rachel's shoulders whilst still remaining on the couch. "Take a deep breath," she said looking into Rachel's eyes and applying the slightest pressure with her fingers, aiming to redirect Rachel's attention and avoid having to find the woman's smelling salts which she no doubt owned. **

_Rachel inhaled deeply, sharply even, eyes locked on Santana's as she blew out the air again and repeated the process, a bit more calmly, a second time. She cleared her throat, cheeks hot, and attempted to redirect her eyes somewhere else, though found it difficult to do so. "S-sorry. I'm nervous. But not in a bad way! Just, um, caught off guard. Sorry." _

"**You don't have to apologize, Rach," Santana said in a soothing voice as she rubbed small circles on the woman's shoulders, hoping to keep her grounded. "I understand. Now to answer your first question. Yes, you. You shouldn't be that surprised Rachel. You're beautiful and endearingly sweet, even when you're in Diva mode. And to answer your second question, of course if you were to say yes we could iron out the details tomorrow. But before you say yes I want to be sure that you understand exactly what I'm suggesting. More importantly I want you to be sure that you want to do this with me because you want to and not because I'm your friend and-"**

_"Santana- Santana, pause, breathe. You're almost as bad as I am," interrupted Rachel, her hands going to the ones on her shoulders, taking them off and twining her fingers with the other woman's, squeezing gently. "Before you completely fall into worried-pittbull mode, I'm going to speak first. Please?"_

**Santana took a deep breath and nodded her head in permission, her eyes studying Rachel's hands in her own. **

_With a small smile, Rachel said, "Thank you… Now then…" She took a breath, squeezed Santana's hands again, then, "What you said… It's not really mutually exclusive here. Were I to say yes, it would certainly be because you're one of my very, very best friends. Were I to trust anyone in this way, well, it would really have to be you. And because I trust you, I'm saying __**yes**__, to you. We'll work out the details tomorrow, but I know you, even if I don't know all the little things that make Santana the Domme tick, I know Santana the over-protective pittbull. You'll take care of me, and I trust you know that I'll do the same for you. So, deep breaths, turn that frown upside down, and tell me how cute I am." _

**Santana smiled and shook her head as she released a breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding in. Rolling her eyes she looked away from their joined hands and looked mock seriously at Rachel. "You are very cute Rachel Berry. Very cute, and very bratty," she chuckled. Then, slowly, she untangled one of her hands from Rachel's and gently rested it on the woman's cheek, smiling at the familiar warmth the singer always seemed to emanate. "I will take care of you," she said, her voice low and serious. "I promise." **

_Nipping the palm of Santana's hand gently, Rachel shifted up to her knees, kissing Santana's cheek chastly. "I know you will. Though if I'm bratty it is 100% because you spoil me. You admitted to as much." Then, standing up, taking Santana's hands and pulling her up from the couch, Rachel jumped up, wrapping her legs around the woman's waist. _

"_Now, to bed! I'm taking advantage of being able to order you around for as long as I can," she said teasingly. "And, Santana? You're not sleeping naked in my bed with me. We're not quite those kinds of friends." _

**The only thing Santana could do, well besides question her judgment for a split second in regards to what she was getting herself into, was laugh when she suddenly found herself with an armful of Rachel Berry. Rolling her eyes she leaned her head forwards just enough to nip at Rachel's jawline, "You know, Rach, I'm not sure you understand this type of arrangement. I do believe I give the commands," she teased as she started walking towards Rachel's bedroom, trying her best to avoid any furniture or walls. "Oh, and for the record you're no fun. Lady Hummel always lets me sleep naked in his bed." **

_Rolling her eyes, Rachel mussed up Santana's hair for the nip, raising a skeptical brow. "Ahuh, and does he actually __**sleep**__ in that bed at the same time? Because, last I recall, you kicked him out of his bed, citing your back couldn't handle his __**perfectly comfortable **__pull-out bed. You're lucky he likes you." _

_She wrapped her arms around Santana's neck then, playing with the hair at the nape of Santana's neck idly. "You can start giving me commands after lunch tomorrow. Or whenever we get everything ironed out completely. Until then, you get to carry me to bed, and cuddle with me, of course. But as if I'd let you get out of that. You're much to warm to let go of." _

"**Kurt's pull-out bed was made in the 70's and is comfortable by no means," Santana argued as she nudged open Rachel's door with her foot. "That's what he gets for buying all of his furniture from trendy little antique stores in Soho. And also woe is me for having to get my cuddle on with a human sized, soft, fuzzy kitten," the Latina chuckled rolling her neck to stop the very distracting fingers at the base of her neck from moving. They were sending very specific signals to her brain and that just wouldn't do at this moment. **

**With Rachel still comfortably in her arms Santana kicked the door shut and crossed over to the bed to deposit the singer. Quickly she grabbed the same clothing she always wore while sleeping at Rachel's and ducked into the ensuite to change and perform her own nightly bedtime rituals. **

_As Rachel got snuggled into her bed, choosing to ignore the (inaccurate) kitty comment and making sure to pull off the heaviest comforter and fold it over the end of the bed, as it was definitely never needed when Santana slept over, she curled herself up into the remaining blankets, closing her eyes and letting the sounds of Santana in the bathroom fade into background noise, her thoughts focused on how the night had turned out. _

_Santana had asked to be her Domme, and she had said yes. Really without much thought at all. Certainly less than she would have had anyone else asked her. _

_But Santana was… She was __**Santana**__. Grumpy, snarky, insanely protective and loyal Santana Lopez. Maybe a few years ago Rachel would have been looking for what her angle was, but she hadn't had a reason to truly doubt Santana's motives since… gosh, some time in college. __**Years **__ago, truly. _

_And the woman was such a natural dominant. Even before Rachel had known those specifics, there had always just been… something about the Latina. Something that commanded a certain kind of attention; be it boys falling at her feet or girls ducking their heads, or, later, also falling at her feet. Santana walked into a room and owned it, in a different way than Rachel did. After all, when Rachel was in 'I am a star' mode, she knew she owned a space, and the stage, flawlessly. That was her nature, to take the spotlight and make it hers. _

_But… Her friend did the same thing, just… __**differently. **__It was exhilarating to watch, and now… to have the opportunity to feel it, directly? She couldn't pass that up. She simply could not let such a chance go by, knowing that meeting someone like Santana Lopez, who knew Rachel as well as Santana did, all her quirks, had seen her at her very, very worst… It was incredibly unlikely. Maybe it wouldn't work out, maybe they wouldn't click. But Rachel was positive that, even if that happened, they'd still be friends. _

_It was worth it. Santana was worth it, simply put._

_As those thoughts began to trail off she heard the light in the bathroom click off, and poked her head out from the covers, just enough to see the other woman approaching the bed in the overly short shorts and tightly fitted t-shirt (both belonging to Rachel, hence the 'bad' fit). "Done with your beauty routine, Miss Lopez?" she asked, scooting over just enough to let her friend in the bed, immediately moving back into the warm body behind her to be spooned properly, and closed her eyes contently._

"**You know it, Berry," Santana chuckled, crawling into the bed and wrapping the shorter woman up in her arms as if it were her second nature to be holding Rachel Berry. **

**When the music exec had gotten comfortable she yawned and buried her face in Rachel's wavy hair. Suddenly she felt extremely tired, as if this entire week had been nothing but a set of hurdles. But she knew that it was a little early to be resting. Tomorrow they would be having a very long talk about everything and Santana was sure at least some parts of it were going to be emotionally taxing to say the least.**

**The Latina was silent as she held Rachel in her arms, one hand shifting to absentmindedly rub small circles on Rachel's stomach. Santana was never one for self doubt really, or at least she hadn't been since she had escaped Lima. She approached most things in life with a confidence some people might label as conceited. But this very big event had her just the slightest bit nervous as she thought about all the what ifs. What if she wasn't the person she thought she was? What if she couldn't be what Rachel needed?**

**A million thoughts and questions were running through her head, but she felt positive. Positive because, at that moment, the loudest thought on her mind was that Rachel Berry sounded unbelievably adorable when she snored. And the loudest question? That was if Rachel would prefer pancakes or fruit salad in the morning. **

**Yeah, thought Santana to herself as sleep started to take hold of her, this was going to be good. This was going to be fucking good. **


	3. Business Before Pleasure

**Tagging: Santana Lopez & Rachel Berry  
Location: Santana's Apartment; January 20th 2021  
Notes: Santana invites Rachel over to sign their relationship contract and then romance the hell out of her.  
Warnings: D/s Relationship, Cursing, Excessive fluff.  
Authors Note: Santana is in bold.**

* * *

**Santana glanced at the clock on the microwave as she finished putting the salad together. It was a quarter till 8 and she was certain knowing Rachel that the woman would be knocking on her door in exactly fifteen minutes. Promptness was an ever important thing for the petite brunette, one Santana greatly appreciated. **

**Humming along to the Billie Holiday record filtering in from the living room Santana pulled the pilfered bottle of red wine out and set it up in the cooler sitting on the table. Rachel had indeed been correct in assuming she was to be fed tonight but Santana wasn't sure if she knew why exactly. **

**The day before they had had the long talk about the expectations and rules of their new relationship together, and tonight they would be signing the contract Santana had typed up. Honestly, the entire thing just felt much too business like for Santana's taste. **

**Santana understood that these were all necessary and important steps to take but...Rachel, her best friend, deserved better. They were not dating, that was true, but Rachel still deserved to be romanced. Santana wanted to make this special for her, or as special as she could make it. **

**So tonight was to be all about Rachel. There was a slightly dubious vegan meal waiting to be eaten, there was the stolen bottle of wine (because Santana knew jack-shit about wine), and after dinner she planned to stick in Funny Girl and let Rachel belt it out to her heart's content. **

**She also had a few ulterior motives, nothing nefarious…just...testing the waters. A knock on the door snapped her to attention and the Latina chuckled when she glanced at the clock. Eight p.m. right on the dot. **

_Rachel waited patiently, rocking back and forth on her heels, for the door to open to Santana's apartment. The second she did, as usual and without warning, she pulled the taller woman into a tight hug, kissed her cheek, and spun them around a little so that she was now inside the living space. "Hello, Santana~" she sang out, taking off her layers (two coats, two scarfs, a hat, and thick mittens) with practiced ease and humming as she made her way to the coat closet to hang everything up. _

_Once done, she turned back to the Latina, all smiles and flushed cheeks from the cold, hands clasped in front of her. "Well, now I am here, and less of an icicle. What is on the agenda for the night? I heard surprise, and somehow my poor wine bottle is a part of this? I was also promised food, were I good, and because you are not Santa Claus I believe it is very important to tell you that I was on my very best behavior all day." _

**After closing the door and locking it Santana watched in amusement as Rachel took off the excessive layers of winter clothing. She often teased Rachel about her winter wardrobe seeing at they came from Lima which wasn't exactly on the equator, which meant they were supposed to be used to the cold. She was tempted to make a sarcastic remark but decided against it as she took in Rachel's bright smile and rosy cheeks. She'd save the jokes for later, even if she did think they made her all the more charming. **

**Rolling her eyes Santana put a hand on the small of Rachel's back and guided her towards the kitchen. "Hey, I still maintain that I kicked ass as Santa Claus at that mall," Santana joked as she quickly made her way over to the pot on the stove and checked it's contents. "And yes Rachel I will be feeding you...set the table Love. We'll need bowls." She directed, glancing over her shoulder and watching Rachel closely. **

_Her smile widening, Rachel did not hesitate to do so. Partly because she was used to doing so in general, and partly because, well, now it was __**different**__. _

_As she reached up to grab the plates, she spoke "You were a wonderful , sure. Even if you insulted every child that sat on your lap and started talking to a mini Brittany about your relationship and lesbian woes." Upon grabbing the bowls, she got the silverware, and two wine glasses (the nerve of Santana, though, really), and went over to the table, setting everything up pristinely. _

_Once accomplished, Rachel made her way back to Santana, looking over her shoulder on her tip-toes. "It smells delicious," she said. "What is it, though?"_

**Santana felt an odd jump in her heart as she watched Rachel set up the table. She had seen this same routine be played out a million times before, because as Rachel put it 'Santana just threw the plates down and that was that' but it felt different. After the conversation they had had, after the last couple of weeks they had had...everything seemed different, but in the best way possible. **

**Chuckling when Rachel's head popped up over her shoulder, Santana wracked her brain for the name of the soup she had made. She had been tempted to call Rachel's fathers or Kurt for a suggestion but realized that might cause a few questions to be raised. It was very rare that Santana cooked for Rachel and the few times she had she had made herself a separate non-vegan meal. In the end she had just said fuck it and turned to Google for help. **

"**This is Cashew Mediterranean Tomato soup," Santana said mentally patting herself on the back for remembering. "The cashews are supposed to make it creamy without having to use dairy products." **

"_Ooo, yummy," Rachel responded, resting her chin on Santana's shoulder. "And, to quote your words of wisdom, 'wanky'." She pulled back then, moving to the counter and picking up the bottle of wine that had once had a home in her wine cabinet. With a sigh, she lamented, "Oh sweet red wine… You have been through so much in the past 24 hours. I apologize for not keeping you safe. Snixx is a terrifying opponent, and sneaky enough to steal you when I was still only half awake." _

"**You are such a dork," Santana said rolling her eyes and smiling over her shoulder at the brunette. "But if you keep complaining about my amazing intentions you can pack up that bottle of wine and we will have beer with our dinner Rach," she challenged raising a brow at the singer. **

_Pouting, Rachel set the wine down, jumping up to sit on the counter. "That would be cruel and unusual punishment, Miss Lopez," she retorted, though did, in fact, change topic. _

"_Anyway, how was your day? I didn't have any time to text you, and when I did Kurt ended up calling me. He wants to skype soon; says you've neglected your duties and have not been an overly judgy fashionista with him for at least two weeks," she said, her legs kicking back and forth off the ground lightly. _

**Santana laughed at her friend's antics and shook her head, "You know I've known the both of you for years now and I still can not figure out which one of you is more dramatic. But tell him we will Skype soon so he doesn't start blowing up my phone as well." **

**Judging that the soup was almost ready Santana put the lid on the pot for the final few minutes and turned to look at Rachel, smiling as she watched the woman kick her feet like a school girl. "And to answer your question I had a very...busy day. I blew off work and went down to the bar to see Jeff, who helped me type up the contract." Crossing her arms in front of her Santana leaned back against the cabinet and watched Rachel. "It's in the living room on the coffee table. I thought you could go over it while I finish up in here?" **

"_I feel like you're just trying to get rid of me, but I'll bite," Rachel replied with a teasing smile. "I know how distracting my gorgeous face can be." With that, she hopped down, practically skipping into the living room and sitting herself down on the floor, leaning back against the couch and taking the contract in hand. _

_As she read over it, a part of her wished she had a red, or perhaps pink, pen, so as to make various commentary, but she realized that such a thing would be somewhat absurd, if funny. _

_That said, overall, she was pleased with it. _

_The contract was professional, and straightforward, and didn't have anything over the top or terrifying in it. Basically, it was exactly what they had talked about. Except… "I do not whine, Santana Lopez!" she called back, a pout on her lips already. _

**In the kitchen Santana was cutting up the warm, vegan, french loaf of bread she had kept in the oven since she got home and nearly ended up cutting herself when she heard Rachel call out, an audible pout in her voice. Setting down the bread knife Santana laughed and shook her head. "Yes you do Rachel Berry," she called out as she grabbed a wicker bread basket down from one of cabinets and lined the bottom with a napkin. **

_Setting the contract down, Rachel turned her head in the direction of the kitchen. "Absolutely not! When have I ever whined about anything? You've absolutely no basis for such claims," she insisted, even going so far as to cross her arms in a huff._

**Looking up at the ceiling Santana chuckled and shook her head before calling back to her friend. "Last week you went on an hour long rant when I nixed watching Mamma Mia for the fourth straight week in a row. Yesterday you blew up my phone about this very bottle of wine. And at this very moment you're whining about not whining Rachel." **

_Rachel grumbled to herself, deciding to merely stick her tongue out in Santana's general direction than to argue further. Not because Santana was right- Santana wasn't right- but because she knew that SHE was right, and that was the important part. Also, if Santana thought she was right then she might decide to refrain from feeding her or something, or worse- movie cuddling. _

"_For the record, my silence is not an admittance of failure or surrender. I am merely choosing to withhold further argument for the sake of our friendship and because I care about your fragile ego."_

**Santana stood still as silence echoed out around the apartment, but her fingers slowly counted down to three, and sure enough when she folded down her pinky Rachel spoke. "Of course, Rachel," she laughed before picking up the pot and a ladle and carefully taking it towards the table. As she poured the hot soup into the bowls she furrowed her brows and called out to Rachel, her pulse speeding up slightly in anticipation. "So other than your denial about your tendency to whine does everything look okay then?" **

_A smile returned to Rachel's face, and she sat up a little more, looking at the contract that she had set back on the coffee table. "Indeed it is, . Although I am not in denial about anything. It's also very professional, and I appreciate and applaud that," was her response. _

"**I know how that stuff is important to you and I wanted it to cover everything," Santana explained as she set the pot down in the sink and moved across the kitchen to dim the lights a bit. When she felt the mood was "set" Santana rose on her tiptoes to take a small leather bag off the top of the fridge and held it between the palms of her hand before taking a deep breath. "I've already added my signatures to it if you want to just add yours now. And then we can eat."**

"_I shall do so happily," Rachel said, picking up the pen that was still next to the contract. She read over it one final time, and then, biting her lip and shivering a little in excitement and anticipation, she signed it, even going so far as to add a quick star at at the end of her name. _

_Then she got up, feeling a sudden rush all over her. It made her somewhat breathless, honestly, because now it was __**real**__. Really real. The __**most **__real. _

_Walking back into the kitchen, she did not hesitate to make her way to Santana, wrapping her arms around the woman's neck and hugging her tightly. In that moment, she absolutely needed a physical connection, something to ground her before she completely flew into space mentally. "Thank you," she whispered into the woman's ear, sighing deeply, breathing in just as deeply right after. _

**Santana let out a breath when Rachel walked into the kitchen and came straight to her. She returned the hug with a very large smile on her face, and sighed as she felt Rachel's body against her own. This was...they hugged all the time...Rachel was a damn good hugger...but now it felt different. Amazing different. She was holding Rachel, who was her best friend, and her submissive and Santana felt her body rocked with a sudden wave of affection for the brunette. **

**When Rachel's breath ghosted across her ear the Latina felt her pulse quicken and held the Diva the slightest bit tighter...almost possessive like. "You're welcome Rach," Santana murmured back before releasing woman and picking up the leather bag she had placed on the counter when Rachel walked back into the room. **

**Keeping her eyes on Rachel face, she undid the drawstring on the bag and pulled out a black leather cuff with silver snaps on each end. Standing up straight she held it out to the woman with her right hand and spoke. "Put it on me." **

_An odd, strangled sound came out of Rachel's throat without her bidding, and the sudden need to drop to her knees. She did so, keeping her eyes on Santana's own, and took the cuff. Silently, hands shaking just the slightest bit, she did as told, snapping the cuff around her new Domme's wrist. Once done, she took the hand in both of her own, and kissed Santana's wrist. _

_On the inside, Rachel felt like she was trembling, her heart just this side of racing. _

_She swallowed thickly, eyes now trained on Santana's wrist, which she still held in her hands. "I- I forgot my collar at home… I didn't… quite expect this. But I'll have it next time, and every time after that. I swear, ma'am." The 'ma'am' came surprisingly naturally, slipping off her tongue as though she had said it a thousand times. And it made Rachel shiver again. _

**The emotions coursing through Santana's body were already intense, but she felt as if her heart had been replaced with a tribal drum the second Rachel dropped to her knees in front of her and took her wrist. The vision of submission and beauty was breathtaking, and the Latina felt a surge of devotion wrack her body. **

**When Rachel began to stutter just the slightest as she explained she had not brought her collar Santana's heart swelled when she heard the title ma'am tumble from Rachel's lips and she quickly, and very gently, palmed the singer's cheek with her now cuffed hand. "Shh, it's okay Rachel. I understand that you weren't aware this was all going to happen tonight. I'm not mad at you. Just bring it next time we're together." **

**As her erratic heartbeat finally settled, Santana looked over at the table, and then back down at her sub. "We'll eat now before it get's cold," she said holding out her other hand and motioning for Rachel to stand up. **

_Rachel stood, feeling a little lightheaded, but quickly shook that off mentally, and followed Santana to the table. She immediately pulled Santana's chair out for her, waiting for the woman to sit down and get comfortable before doing so herself. She squirmed a bit, trying her best to sit still, but the one thing she had zero control over was the wide, incredibly pleased grin on her face. _

"_It really does look delicious, Santana- or, ma'am. Which do you want me to refer to you as when in private?" she asked, brow furrowed a bit. _

**Santana watched Rachel closely as the woman got comfortable in her seat. Despite the very wide grin on the woman's face Santana could tell she was a tad bit nervous. When Rachel asked what Santana wanted to be called in private the music exec reached out her hand and put it on top of Rachel's, hoping to sooth her squirming. "You can call me whatever you feel comfortable with Rachel. If I had a preference I would have included it in the contract and later on we'll probably add that. But right now...whatever you want okay?" she explained, locking her eyes with Rachel's and speaking in a calm but direct voice. **

_Nodding, Rachel turned her hand over to hold Santana's more, letting the connection ground her better and relax her frazzled nerves. "Alright, yes. That works. I'll just go with whatever comes most naturally. I'm rather good at that, most of the time," she replied. Then moving her hand back, Rachel waited for the small nod, and began to eat._

_Immediately a moan of approval escaped, and Rachel closed her eyes, savoring the flavor of the soup. "Oh God…" she murmured. "It's an absolute crime that you don't cook for me more often. I mean, it's not Kurt-level culinary skills, but I could eat like this forever and never want for more." _

"**I'm glad you like it," Santana chuckled watching Rachel and smiled widely at the singer's obvious enjoyment, choosing to ignore the Kurt comment. It was true. That man could turn a fridge full of condiments into a four course meal worthy of Iron Chef. **

**Satisfied that Rachel was happy at that moment, the Latina turned her attention to her own bowl of food and squinted slightly down at it, slightly regretting the decision to not taste test it beforehand. Cautiously she brought a spoon full up to her lips and smelled it. **

_Noticing the Latina was not eating, Rachel glanced up from her own bowl, then had to physically bite her tongue to keep from laughing. _

"_Santana, I promise it's edible. __**Really**__," she teased, raising an almost challenging brow. "At the same time, while I appreciate you making a meal specifically geared towards my tastes, you COULD have made, I don't know, a one pound, bleeding steak or something for yourself. Or whatever you carnivores consider a meal." _

**Glaring playfully at the singer, Santana set down her spoon and arched a brow at the brunette. "I thought about it, but the butcher was out of veel," she teased impishly. **

"_SANTANA!" cried Rachel indignantly. She took a deep breath, fully prepared to launch into a full-blown Berry Rant, her frown deep and eyes wide with insult. _

**Recognizing the signs that a rant was eminent Santana reached across the table and set her hand on top of the brunettes. "Rachel," she said, simply shaking her head and gently drawing her thumb across smooth, tan skin. **

_Rachel released the breath she had been holding in preparation for her rant, physically deflating, her frown turning into a mild pout instead, and remained silent, listening. _

**Seeing that the singer had obeyed her silent command made Santana smile warmly and she continued to gently stroke Rachel's hand. Looking into brown eyes she spoke. "I know that I could have made a separate meal for myself, but I didn't even consider it tonight. This evening is about you. The conversation we had yesterday...the contract you signed earlier, it felt like I was signing a new artist to the label. And that's not how I want this to go down or how I want you to feel. Do you understand?" **

"_Sort of, yes," replied Rachel. "You want it to be more intimate than that. Well, not- intimate intimate- okay, no, I mean, that will happen eventually, too, but-" realizing she was beginning to ramble, she shook her head quickly, then looked at Santana and smiled. "You know what I mean. Yes, I understand. And I very much appreciate it, ma'am."_

"**Okay," Santana said smiling at Rachel and nodding her head before taking her hand away and picking up her spoon and filling it with the soup. With one glance towards Rachel she took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." **

_It was a couple of hours later that Rachel, full of wine and warmth, found herself curled up into Santana's side and watching Funny Girl. _

_The movie was nearly done, and she was gripping her Domme's shirt tightly, tears in her eyes. She sniffled, bottom lip trembling. "You're so strong, Fanny," she said to the TV. "Go be a star. The greatest star." And, as the scene slowly faded out, Rachel sighed heavily. "Such a perfect movie. With the most perfect actress. Oh Barbra," she went on, "you inspire the world. No one shall ever reach your greatness. No one ever. All the blessings to you, you gorgeous, talented woman you." _

_She was definitely more than tipsy, but Rachel could not bring herself to care. _

_If only because this was such a regular occurrence by now. Even though the Funny Girl movie was new; Santana had never, ever allowed Rachel to watch it in her apartment unless she was sobbing over something legitimately terrible. _

**Santana did not realize the movie had ended until Rachel started to emotionally extol Barbra Streisand's virtues. **

**She had been sitting during the entire thing in a happy warm bubble of euphoria thanks to the surprisingly delicious wine in her system. Instead of watching the dramatics of Fanny Brice for the hundredth time, she had instead been watching her sub with a tender smile on her face. **

**There was no other way about it, Rachel Berry was just fucking adorable. Adorable, cute, and every other cutesy noun Santana could think of. Smiling indulgently at the brunette, Santana began running her fingers through the woman's hair and kissed the side of her head. "Enjoy your movie, Kitten?" she asked, the pet name rolling of her tongue comfortably. **

_Practically purring at the attention, Rachel all but scooted her way into Santana's lap, head resting against the woman's prominent chest. She nodded, humming happily, eyes closing in contentment. "Yes, ma'am. It was perfect as always~" she sang. _

_Mind hazy with alcohol, Rachel traced random shapes along Santana's stomach over her shirt, then burst into giggles. "Aaaand… while I know I won't always be this spoiled or cuddled most likely, I… am definitely enjoying it right now. Even though I am not a kitten." _

**Santana laughed deeply in her chest and wrapped her arms around her sub. "Rachel Berry I have been spoiling you for years now and I'll probably spoil you even more now, considering." Shaking her head she kissed the woman's soft hair and grinned. **

**What she said was true. Ever since their second year of living together in loft Santana had been turned into a big, pliant ball of mush by Rachel and Kurt, much to her initial resistance. Cuddling on the couch was not exactly a new occurrence in their relationship but Rachel sitting on her lap like this...with her head resting against her chest...that was new and perfect. **

**Yawning softly the Latina ducked her head until her lips were pressed against Rachel's ear. "And besides, I love spoiling you...Kitten," she whispered before placing an affectionate kiss on shell of her sub's ear. **

_Rachel burst into another round of giggles, hiding her face in Santana's chest practically, looking altogether pleased with herself, knowing that she'd be spoiled more. It would come with a price, so to speak, a part of her knew. But that wasn't really a hardship; not when Santana was just… __**natural **__when it came to giving commands- even simple ones. Plus, well, her Domme already had her undivided loyalty (Kurt didn't count, they were sort of the same person-ish). _

"_Not a kitten!" she retorted through her giggling, playfully smacking Santana's shoulder. "Kittens are- they're __**tiny**__. And I, my dear Domme, am __**not **__tiny." _

**Growling playfully Santana relaxed back further into the couch and started rocking Rachel in her lap, the alcohol in her system only playing a small role in her current playful mood. "Oh really?" she asked teasingly pinching Rachel's hip through her shirt. "Because I seem to remember a certain sub of mine nearly destroying the grocery store last week because she tried to climb up the shelves to reach the nutella. And another reason behind me calling you a kitten is this," she chuckled before moving her hand and dragging her nails softly up the woman's back and to the base of her neck. **

_With a huff, cut off rather suddenly by the shiver that ran up her back due to Santana's actions, Rachel shifted around, pushing Santana onto her back against the couch cushions, sitting on her Domme's stomach, smiling in victory. "The store was fiiiiine. AND I got the nutella. AND, AND, no one saw me. It isn't __**my **__fault that they make the shelves too high." _

_Giggling again, her hands slipped under Santana's shirt, and, with a mischievous grin, went immediately to the only ticklish spot on the woman's entire body; her ribs. _

**It was a blatant sneak attack. **

**One second Santana was listening to Rachel try to explain her way out of nearly causing an entire chain reaction of falling shelves, and then the next slim fingers were digging into her ribs. "Ah!" Santana half yelped half laughed in surprise as she tried to scurry backwards on the couch. "No Kitten! Bad Kitten!" she called out in near tears as Rachel's fingers danced up and down her ribs. **

**For just the slightest second Rachel shifted, but it was all Santana needed. In a flash she lurched forward and flipped them down to the floor, cradling the back of Rachel's head with one hand and smoothly grabbing her subs hands with her other, easily pinning them above her head. **

_Blinking, it took Rachel a moment to realize what had happened. Once she had, she couldn't even be upset about it, too much alcohol and endorphins coursing through her system. She giggled, again, and did her best to look as cute and harmless as possible, even leaning up as much as she could to kiss Santana's nose. _

"_Hello, ma'am," she said, voice full of far too much innocence. "Something wrong?"_

**Santana narrowed her eyes playfully at her sub and shook her head. "You, Rachel Berry, are a brat," she growled leaning over and nipping at the girl's jaw. **

**Suddenly the effects of the alcohol coupled with Rachel's warm soothing scent caught up with Santana, and she realized that she was literally straddling the girl. The steady stream of laughter she had been emitting tapered off and she looked down at her sub as if seeing her for the first time. She wondered how she had never noticed how brown her eyes really were. **

_Rachel smiled up at Santana, arching her back a little at the small bite, and, instinctively, open her legs to create space for her Domme. "You know…" she said, her smile and eyes softening, "I do, officially, exist for your pleasure, ma'am." She leaned up again, kissing on the corner of Santana's lips, then nuzzling into her neck. "But… I am also a sleepy sub… You're… __**really **__warm… it feels nice…" A small giggle, and then, "I bet a lot of things you do feel nice, though…" _

**Something deep and primal stirred in Santana's chest when she felt Rachel's soft lips press against the corner of hers. The hand holding down Rachel's tightened and Santana's eyes glazed over for the smallest of seconds as she watched the delicate flesh of Rachel's wrists, pale under her fingers. She was so damn warm and yielding under Santana's body, but she was also clearly tipsy. "Such a good girl," she murmured, before shaking her head to clear the haze that had suddenly befallen her. **

**Santana's eyes traced over her cuff, and it was enough to break the haze completely. Smiling down at her sub Santana leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Alright," she said, straightening back up and releasing Rachel's hands. "You are spending the night here, Pet." **

**Leaning back she let out a satisfied groan when her back popped and stood up before helping a very sleepy Rachel up off of the floor and holding her arms open to pick her sub up. **

_Rachel essentially climbed into Santana's arms, wrapping her arms around her Domme's neck and her legs around her waist. She buried her face into the space between Santana's shoulder and neck, and mumbled incoherently, sleepily. "Warm n' comfy," were her words, more or less, the sub's eyes closed and body already beginning to relax into sleep, despite still being fully clothed. _

_It was definitely a combination of the wine and Santana's natural, furnace-like heat. This wasn't the first time Rachel had found herself being carried to bed because of those two things, but now… There were new waves of contentment and comfort washing over her, and despite trying to remain awake, it was a lost cause. _

**With practiced ease Santana carried the petite woman through her apartment, stopping for a second to arm the security system and darkening the lights as she went. Rachel was warm and pliant in her arms and Santana silently sent a thank you to Sue Sylvester for years of brutal training regimes she had carried into adulthood with her, because just as she crossed the threshold into her bedroom, Rachel's body went slack. **

**Chuckling fondly, Santana carefully deposited her sub on her bed before going to grab the old, faded set of Cheerios work out clothes Rachel liked to sleep in. Quickly the Latina pulled off the clothing Rachel had been wearing and redressed her, reaching under her shirt to relieve her of her bra once everything was covered. She might be drunk but that was no excuse to perv on her sub whilst she was asleep. **

**After quickly stripping herself and putting on the bare minimum of sleep clothing she could get away with, Santana turned off the lights and slipped into bed, her arms immediately finding her kitten and wrapping around her possessively. **

_Subconsciously, mumbling a little in her sleep, Rachel turned into Santana's body, curling into her chest, head tucking under her Domme's chin and legs entwining themselves with the Latina's own. She woke up just enough to murmur a slurred "G'night, ma'am", before falling right back asleep, completely out for the night. _

**With a sleepy smile on her face Santana shifted this way and that until Rachel was comfortable in her arms and murmuring a good night. Santana's sleepy smile widened at the proper title and she squeezed the woman with the last of her strength. "Goodnight Rachel," she whispered placing a soft kiss atop the woman's head and closing her tired eyes. In under a second she was asleep as well. **

* * *

Hey guys! I'm so glad you're all enjoying this so far. Be sure to follow our rp tumblrs though at **s-lopeztrt** and **rachelbberry-trt** for extra content including personal paras, text messages, and interactive asks. You'll also find a copy of Santana and Rachel's D/s contract and in character pictures posted.


	4. Friends and Enemies

**Tagging:** Santana Lopez & Rachel Berry  
**Location:** Rachel's apartment and the Red Thorn, NYC; January 23rd, 2021. Evening.  
**Notes:** Pezberry's first night out at the Red Thorn as a D/s couple. Drama, excitement, fluff at the very end.  
_Warnings: rated for Santana's dirty imagination at the end. And her mouth in general.  
_

* * *

**Santana hummed to herself cheerfully as she made her way to Rachel's front door. It had been a few days now since she had had Rachel over for dinner and so far everything was going good. Of course she admitted that could be because they hadn't actually seen each other since the morning after when she put Rachel into a cab with a gentle kiss to the forehead and a hug. They had made plans to see each other sooner but between a late surprise meeting at the label and a few extra rehearsals for Rachel the plans had been canceled. **

**Tonight though barring an act of god there would be none of that. As soon as Santana had realized they would both be free this evening and did not have any obligations planned for the next day she had quickly texted Rachel and informed her they were going out to The Red Thorn for a few drinks. This would be the first time they would there again together since that first night and Santana was feeling a mixture of excitement and slight nerves at the notion. **

**Santana also hoped to run into Jeff while there so she could thank him again for his help writing up their contract. When she went into the bar with her laptop she had just been looking for a few pointers from some of the older Dom/mes she had met and liked, but when she asked Jeff the experienced Dom had sat down with her and guided her through the entire process. **

**Smiling when she reached Rachel's door the Latina quickly knocked and then stood back, making a mental note to get a spare key from Rachel as soon as it felt appropriate. **

_Rachel opened the door less than a second after Santana had knocked, though only had time to kiss her quickly on the cheek and say a quick "Good evening, ma'am!" before fluttering back to her bathroom to finish her hair, the curler still in hand. _

_She was dressed somewhat casually, but not exactly dressed down, and as she finished the last few loose curls to her hair, she was feeling quite pleased with her look. A quick application of no-sMear, red lipstick, and an even quicker trip to her room to grab a small case from her end table, and she was skipping her way back to Santana, who she found leaning against the now closed door. _

"_Alright, ahem," started Rachel. "I apologize for the rushed hello, I'm ready now. And… also…" With her cheeks coloring just a bit, she opened the small, suede case to Santana, revealing the black, faux-leather collar. It was lined with faux-fur on the inside, also black, and had little, pink, diamond shaped embossing around the outside. A single, standard d-ring was attached to the front, along with the simple, silver buckle in the back. "Please…?" she asked, kneeling in front of Santana and looking up to her, presenting the collar to her Domme. _

**Santana watched her sub run back into her bathroom with only a kiss on her cheek followed by a trace of Rachel's Spring inspired perfume. Smiling amusedly at the woman's rush state and adorable, not yet finished hair, Santana closed the door behind her and leant against it, her hand immediately reaching into her handbag and pulling out her phone. **

**After amusing herself for a few moments checking her email the Latina was stuffing the phone back into the bag and staring up at the ceiling when she hear Rachel's bedroom door close with a soft thud. In a second Rachel was standing before her looking beautiful as always in that casual way only she could pull off. **

**The Latina's hand reached for her sub's coat ready to bundle her up and head out when she noticed the case in Rachel's hand and she started talking...and then kneeling. It all happened so fast that Santana was almost knocked over with emotion, though she managed to keep her face straight as Rachel help the collar up to her with a simple and soft 'please'. **

**Carefully the Domme took the faux-leather collar into her hands and ran her fingers across the pink embossing with a small smile gracing her face. It was very...Rachel. Clearing her thoughts with the slightest shake of her head Santana focused on the brunette staring up at her. Raising an expectant eyebrow she cleared her throat softly. "Do you fully understand and accept the meaning behind this collar Rachel?" She asked seriously. **

_Clearing her throat, Rachel made sure to keep her eyes locked with Santana's own, her expression serious, despite the nerves inside causing her hands to tremble. She nodded, replying, "Yes, ma'am. I fully understand, and, in clear mind, and completely willingness and consent, accept the meaning attached to that collar, and the changes it will create in our relationship." The words came oddly fluent, considering she felt a bit faint, and in her mind it only seemed to cement the fact that this was what she wanted- __**needed **__- with Santana. _

**Beyond satisfied with her sub's response Santana nodded her head more to herself than Rachel and leant forwards, collar in hand. The smooth tan skin of Rachel's neck felt as if it were on fire when Santana's fingers brushed up against it and it caused a chill to run up her spine. **

**She kept her eyes locked with Rachel's, watching closely for the smallest sign of hesitance or mixed feelings. She couldn't see a single one. Instead, all she saw were warm, trusting brown eyes looking up at her as if she were the most important thing in the world. Carefully, she wrapped the collar around her sub's neck and fastened the buckle. **

**Slowly Santana let her fingers trail from the cool black material to Rachel's cheek. Looking into her eyes she spoke in a firm yet loving tone. "When this collar is on you belong to me and I promise to take care of you and keep you safe." Then very softly she kissed Rachel's forehead and smiled before whispering, "you can stand up now." **

_Rachel did so, her face immediately breaking out into a wide, ear-to-ear grin, and she all but threw herself at the taller woman, her Domme, hugging her tightly. Her heart was hammering, and she felt like dancing, and singing; a whole musical performance, really. _

_But she controlled herself, taking a deep breath and separating herself from Santana, though reluctantly so. _

_Upon letting Santana help her get bundled up, she took her Domme's hand tightly, grabbed her purse and keys, and led them out of the apartment, locking the door behind her. Only Santana's hand in her own kept her from skipping down the hall to the elevator, though she swung their arms back and forth between them quite happily. _

**Down on the street waiting for a cab Santana wrapped an arm around her sub and smiled at the bright city lights. Her hand slipped under the several scarfs currently wrapped around Rachel's neck and she let her thumb run over the embossed collar. When she saw a cab finally pulling up she smiled and pulled Rachel close to her body, whispering in her ear, "For the record that promise to take care of you and keep you safe is not collar exclusive Kitten." Before Rachel could reply Santana was throwing open the cab door and pulling her sub in out of the frigid New York weather.  
**

* * *

**After paying the cabby and offering a generous tip Santana and Rachel were bustled inside the private club by one of its rather imposing bouncers who smiled and nodded at the pair of them after quickly checking their membership cards. Once inside they quickly checked their coats and Rachel's small collections of scarves and moved into the bar area. **

**It was still a little early in the evening so Santana had no trouble steering them first to the bar for a beer for herself and a pink panther for Rachel, and then to a booth with a good view of the stage that would offer them a little bit of privacy noise wise. **

**All around them the Dom/mes Santana had met before this as well as a few new ones were watching them closely, and Santana felt a certain amount of pride at the envious looks she was receiving. Smiling to herself Santana turned and looked at Rachel's collar...it was a different feeling to her...a very good great feeling...but different at the same time. Gently she pulled on her sub's arm until the shorter woman was in her lap and wrapped her arms around her. "Is your drink good?" she asked dubiously, glancing at the creamy pink liquid as she softly ran her nails up and down Rachel's neck. **

_With a little tremor going up her spine, and a giggle at the ticklish feeling of Santana's nails, Rachel nodded, taking a sip of her pink, fruity drink. She shifted around a little, so that she was on Santana's lap sideways, one arm around the woman's neck. She gave an exaggerated wink. "So, gorgeous. Do you come here often?" _

_It was strange how so little had changed, and yet so much. Every time Santana's fingers or eyes landed on her neck, Rachel felt her heart seem to skip a beat, and though she could feel others look at them, it didn't seem to matter at all. Her attention was focused solely on her Domme, and just knowing that she could now call Santana that made her giggle. _

**For the next twenty twenty minutes or so Santana and Rachel chatted with each other about their days apart and plans for the evening. Santana felt as if she was a little possessed to be honest, because it felt like she physically could not take her hands off of Rachel. It was nothing really sexual even, just the firm press of her fingers against smooth skin, but to Santana it felt...intimate...more intimate than she had ever touched another person in her life. **

**Just as some of the club staff began to set the stage up for a show a shadow fell over their table and Santana looked up for find Jeff smiling down at them, his arm wrapped around a beautiful older woman who Santana assumed was his sub. **

"**Hello Ladies, would you mind if we shared your table for a little while?" Jeff asked his Scottish accent barely discernible amongst the low din of voices, and his bright green eyes lingering for a second on Rachel's collar and a gentle, sly smile gracing his lips. **

"**Of course not," Santana said, smiling at Jeff and shifting herself and Rachel down the curved booth seat to make room for them. Squeezing Rachel lightly she nodded towards the older man. "Rachel, I would like you to meet Jeff Kyles." **

"**Oh but we met already sort of," Jeff said chuckling and leaning forwards. "I meant to ask Santana if you were okay after the event with Scott the other night," he said raising his brows expectantly. **

_Smiling, Rachel give Jeff a small nod. "Yes, Sir. It was… a bit nerve-wracking, but Santana helped calm me down. Thank you, by the way, for all your help. We both appreciate it greatly." _

_Before Jeff could reply, the woman, African-American Rachel guessed, judging by her skin tone and facial features, was dressed in an elegant, red gown, with a simple, but diamond studded collar around her neck separated into segments by emeralds. She smirked a little and spoke up. "Don't feed his ego too much, dear. He gets that more than enough from me." She leaned forward, offering a gloved hand to Santana, along with a small nod, and then to Rachel. "Sarah Freeman-Kyles, sub and wife to Jeff. It's a pleasure. Jeff has told me quite a bit, at least about you, Miss Lopez." _

_Rachel took the offered hand, smiling brightly in return. "Rachel Berry. A pleasure as well. And that collar looks amazing on you." she said, eyes training on it once again. _

_Sarah laughed, hugging her husband's arm to her. "Ah, the life of a spoiled sub, my dear. Thank you. I do love when people take notice."_

**Jeff chuckled and shot off a quick wink to Santana. "It is hard not to notice when the diamonds cost more than this club," he laughed good naturedly, his hand covering his sub's fondly. "But ah, the things we do for love." **

"**It is beautiful," Santana said, her face flushing on it's own at a number of thoughts she meant to keep to herself, namely that something that sparkly would look awesome around Rachel's neck. **

"**It is," Jeff said nodding and kissing his sub on the cheek. "So what are you lovely ladies doing this evening. I'm assuming that the contract was well received by your Rachel then?" **

"**Yes it was," Santana said sitting up a little straighter, her fingers subconsciously drifting to Rachel's neck again. "I was actually hoping to see you here tonight so I could thank you for your help again. Rachel approved off it, though she did complain about the whining clause," Santana teased, smirking at Rachel. **

_Pouting, Rachel rolled her eyes, looking to Jeff and Sarah. "I don't whine. My lovely Domme here is grossly exaggerating, I assure you." _

_Laughing lightly again, Sarah nodded her head. "You should have seen the first few clauses Jeff wrote into our first contract together. 'No pouting. It will never work' he said. 'Do not use cooking for bribery', he insisted. And of course I listened. Frowning and pouting are very different, and baking is not the same as cooking," she said, winking to Rachel, who looked like she was completely enthralled, and soaking every single word said up like a sponge, her eyes wide and smile impossibly bigger. _

"_Exactly!" she answered, turning to face Santana a little more. "See? She understands exactly what I mean." _

_Sarah laughed once more, louder this time, raising a brow to Jeff, along with a teasing smirk, before going back to the other two ladies. "All I mean, is that there are some things that rules are meant for, and other things that, no matter how hard you try, will always be part of your subs very nature. Pretending you can squash those little habits, and keeping the same person you've promised to care for, is silly. And yet, the number of Doms or Mistresses I've seen trying to break a sub completely is mindblowing." _

"**Mind blowing and very troubling," Jeff said frowning and shaking his head before looking at Rachel. "I must say though Santana is very...mature and understanding about what being a true Dominant means for someone so new to the is not the first Dominant I have helped write out a contract in my days, but she is by far the most responsible and realistic one so far. She made decisions in wording in regards to your care that some Dominants don't make even after years in their relationships." **

**Santana was immediately glad for the darkness of the club because her face felt as if was on fire. Clearing her throat she smiled and shifted Rachel in her lap. "Well it helps a lot that Rachel is my best friend...keeping her happy has been important to me for more than a few years now, this is just building on that." **

_Rachel giggled, immediately seeing the light tint of red on Santana's cheeks- though only because she knew it would be there. She poked her Domme's cheek, giggling. "Aww, I love when you get all flustered," she teased unabashedly, before turning back to the other couple, sitting up a little straighter and leaning back into Santana's shoulder. _

"_It's true," she agreed. "Despite a somewhat turbulent past, Santana and I, along with another close friend, have built up quite the relationship. When she asked me to be her sub, no didn't even come to mind. If there's anyone I could trust with this part of me, knowing I'd be loved and cared for, it'd be with Santana." She smiled then, kissing Santana's cheek wetly on purpose. "And it helps that, you know, she's so easy on the eyes. Not to mention has a habit of spoiling me and our friend ridiculous amounts as is." _

_With a light chuckle, Sarah smirked at Santana. "Spoiling already? Oh my… Seems she's already got you wrapped around her little fingers, Miss Lopez. I'd be careful with her. She's clearly a sub who knows what she wants." Sarah winked at Rachel then. "I like that. We'll definitely have to stay in touch." _

**Santana watched Rachel's eye light up at the notion of finding a friend in Sarah and she made a mental note to try and make sure her sub got what she wanted. She was just considering asking Jeff if perhaps they would come over for dinner some evening when the older man's eyes darkened and a firm frown set his lips. Following his gaze, Santana groaned lightly at what she saw. **

**Glancing back to Jeff, Santana watched his jaw harden and his eyes flicker to the two of them, and Santana instinctually shifted Rachel off of her lap and to the side, creating a barrier between Rachel and the woman walking up to their table. **

"**Hello," Jeff the woman said, completely ignoring Santana and extending a hand to shake with the Dom. **

"**Good evening, Lexi," Jeff said, his voice devoid of the warmth it had held moments ago, still he kept with polite etiquette. "Santana, have you met Lexi yet?"**

"**Yes, I have," Santana said in a cool tone, her eyes moving back and forth between Jeff and Lexi, and one of her hands reaching next to her to wrap around Rachel's wrist lightly. With her cuffed hand she casually picked up her beer, "Lexi and I met my second week of membership." **

_An airy, breathy laugh came from the woman's lips, musical even, and Rachel was transfixed for several seconds. Her eyes roamed up and down the tall, curvy frame of the woman, dressed in a fine, ruby red gown that trailed behind her just so. Her hands were adorned with rings and diamond bracelets, her neck wearing much the same, as well as her earrings, and her hair was long, wavy, and possible the most natural red Rachel had ever seen. Her skin was pale, but not sickly so; fair, with only a few, ridiculously well-placed freckles along the bridge of her nose and cheeks. _

_It was only when hazel eyes met her own browns ones, and Santana's hand covered her wrist, that something inside of her seemed to shake loose of whatever spell she had found herself under. Rachel cleared her throat, immediately looking at Sarah, who offered her a reassuring smile._

_All this in the span of only seconds, and suddenly the woman was speaking. "Alexandera Larousse, pretty little pet," she said to Rachel, giving a honey-sweet smile. "I see Santana has collared you, as well." _

_Rachel went to reply, but Alexi raised a hand. "No, no, that wasn't permission to speak. My, my," she tutted, "so untrained… And yet… Such a cute little thing… I can only hope Santana has the ability turn you into a proper little subbie." Rachel's expression turned sour, but the hand on her wrist squeezed lightly, and she bit her lip, reluctantly letting Santana speak up on her behalf. _

**In her life Santana had felt a strong hatred towards a number of people. Sue Sylvester, Quinn Fabray, and Finn Hudson were just a few of the many people she had at least one time or another wished a swift death upon occasionally. But when it came to Alexandera Larousse she took the prize as being the only person Santana had ever truly loathed. **

**White-hot, protective rage bubbled up in her stomach and it was only the feeling of Rachel pressed up against her body and the knowledge that she was 'hers' that kept Santana's old friend Snixx at bay...for the most part. **

**Sitting up tensely in her seat and lifting her chin in a stoic glare Santana replied back, her voice dripping with barely controlled disdain. "Rachel is collared by me, yes, and that is a fact you should remember. Her permission to speak or not speak does not come from anyone but me, least of all you, Lexi. I suggest that you remember that, as well the correct etiquette when speaking about another Dominant's sub inside of this club." The Latina's cold eyes glanced towards Jeff for just a moment who nodded her head at her in approval before she lightly squeezed Rachel's wrist again and leant back in her seat. "Additionally," she added narrowing her eyes and picking up her beer. "If you ever call my Rachel a pet again I might forget the correct etiquette myself."**

_The woman just smiled condescendingly down at Santana, shaking her head. "Oh you poor, poor little Domme…" She sighed, an over-dramatic, exhausted sort of sigh, as though her heart was sincerely broken. "So unfortunate. You had so much potential, Santana Lopez. I knew it the moment I saw you here, six months ago. But you've let yourself be taken down the weaker path, I'm afraid." Her eyes went to Santana's cuff, and she scoffed, looking back at her. "Subs and slaves exist for a single purpose, Santana." She reached out, edging a single nail along the Latina's jawline before drawing it back. "To serve their superiors, with all their heart and soul. They live only to please us, even at their own pain. And if they argue that? You strike them. And then again, and again, until they are sobbing, pathetic piles of anguish, begging to be back in your arms again." _

_With that, Alexandera stepped back, her pretentious smile back along her all-too-perfect features. "Now then, I must be off. I've several little girls waiting to worship me. Have fun, dears. And please," she eyed Rachel for a moment, her smile turning to a smirk, "Keep your __**pet **__on a tighter leash, Santana Lopez."_

_And then she was gone, disappearing into the crowd without another word. _

_Rachel sat exactly where Santana had left her, body trembling; part anger, part anxiety. There was something about the woman that, as a sub, terrified her. The way she spoke, the way she walked, she screamed Dominant, and yet… It made Rachel feel like she was sinking, or that there was a heavy, heavy weight on her chest. Blindly she reached out for Santana, grabbing her hand and pulling her back down even as her Domme rose up in anger, curling up into her side almost immediately, but not speaking._

_Sarah frowned, but her eyes were soft and sympathetic. "She has that effect on new subs, yes…" she said, the woman's tone soft. "I've seen subs burst into tears. One even had an panic attack and was __**apologizing **__for it. You'll be alright, don't worry. Focus on Miss Lopez, not on that ugly witch masquerading as a Domme." _

**Santana had not ever realized she was beginning to stand until she felt Rachel's slender hand slipping into her own and pulling her down. Immediately the Domme snapped back into the moment and wrapped her arms around her sub and kissed her just above her hairline firmly. She had felt blind rage before but it was nothing like she had felt in that moment. It wasn't Lexi's despicable definition of what a sub was, it wasn't even the woman daring to run her nail across Santana's skin, it was the way she had looked and spoken at Rachel, her best friend, and her sub, that had infuriated her. **

**Across from them Sarah was talking to Rachel and Santana shot her a very appreciative look before pulling Rachel into her lap once again, this time facing her, and began whispering in her ear in a soothing voice. "You did so good Kitten," Santana said kissing the shell of the woman's ear. "I'm so proud of you for following my direction and not talking back. She is a stupid bitch and I promise if she knows what is good for her she's not coming near you again." **

**Santana's hands were busy as she spoke, gliding up and down her subs back in random patterns and lightly scratching the back of her neck right above her collar. With another soft kiss to her sub's earlobe, Santana glanced up to see that Jeff and Sarah were turned towards each other speaking in low voices, obviously giving them a bit of privacy to calm the both of them down. **

_Rachel worked her jaw, unsure of why she felt this way, but eternally grateful for Santana's arms around her and soft words breaking through her anxious haze. Still, she felt shaky now, dirty even. _

"_Can we please go now, ma'am?" she asked quietly, ashamed of herself for even having to say it. But no matter how tightly she held onto Santana, she just felt __**unclean**__. Exactly like the rubbish Alexandera seemed to view her as. All Rachel wanted was to curl up with Santana, perhaps shower first, and fall asleep. "I know it's silly," she said quickly, still mostly hiding in Santana's neck, "But I just… Please?" _

"**Of course we can, Love," Santana whispered kissing the side of Rachel's head and holding her impossibly tighter to her body. "I'm sorry to cut this evening short but I'm going to take Rachel home now," she explained before carefully moving Rachel off of her lap. **

"**Of course," Jeff said nodding his head in understanding. "It seems Alexandera has spoiled the evening for us as well. How about you and I go get our ladies' coats and hail some cabs so we're not all standing out in the freezing cold." The intent in Jeff's eyes was obvious. Get the coats and cabs, yes, but also he wanted to talk to her. **

**Santana was loath to let Rachel out of her arms at the moment but she turned reluctantly to her still trembling sub and silently asked with her eyes if Rachel would be okay. **

_Despite the fact that she didn't want to be even two inches away from Santana in that moment, the sub nodded subtly. Sarah spoke up, already moving out of her seat, "I'll take care of her, Miss Lopez" and gently pulled Rachel into her own arms. Rachel tensed, but felt oddly relaxed, considering it wasn't her Domme holding her anymore, and closed her eyes as the older submissive began trailing her fingers through her hair and rocking her gently back and forth without a word. _

**With one last tender glance towards her sub Santana squared her jaw and followed Jeff through the now filled club, her eyes lingering only for a second on Lexi who was laughing loudly in a corner booth with her lackies. Jeff cleared his throat and Santana turned towards him to find him smiling softly at her. "You reacted very...well in there Santana," he said as he opened the door into the entrance way and ushered the Latina through. **

"**Did I?" Santana asked, her brows rising slightly. She was sure he had seen her almost get out of her chair when Lexi left. **

"**You did," Jeff said chuckling as he passed their coat check numbers across the counter and then turned back to her, rolling up his right jacket sleeve slightly to reveal his Dom cuff. "Do you see this?" He asked pointing to a large jagged scar just above the cuff. "I got this when I wasn't much further into my relationship with Sarah then you are with your Rachel. Some scabby dobber in a bar made a rather impolite hand gesture at Sarah and then used a slur not commonly found in polite conversation and broke a bottle of whisky over his head." **

**Santana's eyebrows shot up suddenly at the mental image in her head of Jeff being anything but cool and classy and her disbelief must have shown because he laughed lightly. "I know I don't look it now but when I was your age I was quite the wild man. It was loving Sarah, being her Dominant, and caring for her that calmed me down. You, though, it seems to come naturally to." **

**Santana cleared her throat, trying not to appear too pleased by the compliment and chuckled. "Rachel doesn't like violence," Santana explained with a shrug. "Never has." **

"**Ah I see," Jeff laughed turning to grab their coats and then opening the door to tell the bouncer to hold two cabs for them. "You're a smart Domme as well, then. Sarah doesn't care for violence either but that didn't seem to sink in quite as quickly in my case." The older Dominant was silent for a moment, her hand rubbing his strong jaw before looking back at the door to the bar area. "I do hope your Rachel will be alright, rude creatures like Lexi are a blight on this club." **

"**She should be okay," Santana said feeling eager to get back in and collect her friend. "She's known some rude creatures in her life." **

"**Take her home and love her that's all you can do," Jeff said opening the door back into the club and glancing over to where Rachel and Sarah sat talking. "One other thing Santana. I wanted to offer my services as a mentor if you would like them." **

**Instantly Santana's head shot to Jeff already nodding. The relationship Jeff and Sarah had...the layers of love and devotion, theirs was the true D/s relationship that Santana wanted in her future. And the chance to learn from Jeff was amazing. "I would greatly appreciate that," she said nodding her head in thanks. **

**Jeff simply smiled and handed her a business card he produced from his coat pocket before the two Dominants headed towards their subs. **

_Glancing over to the approaching Dominants, Rachel smiled at Santana, looking a little less fragile, her hands holding onto Sarah's tightly. _

_The older woman had helped calm her nerves considerably, to the point where Rachel was able to sit on the seat herself, the only physical connection being the entwined hands. And, whilst their Dominants were away, Sarah had given Rachel her number. "Call me any time you need another, more experienced submissive to speak to," she had said. "I'm sure you can and will tell Santana everything, but some things… you need a sub's perspective first." _

_Rachel had gladly accepted the offer, though her voice hadn't quite come back, and after that Sarah simply kept her occupied with simple stories and small talk. _

_By the time she had spotted Santana once more, she was still very much ready for a shower and bed, but didn't feel like scratching off her own skin in blind panic. _

_Once her Domme was within reach, she stood, immediately pressing into the taller woman's side, smiling at Sarah, who stood as well and laced her arm through Jeff's. "Thank you, both of you, so much. I'm not sure what I did to deserve your kindness and attention, but I'm thankful for it all the same," spoke Rachel. _

_Sarah simply continued to smile softly. "Jeff has taken a liking to Miss Lopez, and well, my Husband has good taste. Beyond that, Rachel, I see a lot of myself in you. Though just the good things. And I'm sure we'll be complaining, lovingly, about her dutiful Dominants in the near future together. I certainly look forward to it." _

_Rachel giggled, squeaking a little when she felt Santana pinch her ass. _

**Santana chuckled shaking her head, her hand rising from Rachel's ass to the back of her neck where she cupped it gently. "Complaining?" She asked teasingly clicking her tongue in mock disapproval. "Well I never." **

"**Oh but you will," Jeff said tossing his head back and laughing. "Now let's get our treasures out of here before another wild animal runs through." **

"**True that," Santana said nodding her head and leading Rachel towards the exit of the club. "Come on, Kitten, lets get you home to a nice hot bath and then bed. We'll be sleeping at my place since we both have tomorrow off." She said keeping her arm firmly around Rachel and resisting the urge to look into the corner that she could still hear Lexi's voice emanating from. **

**After a quick goodbye (due to the cold) and accepting an offer from Jeff and Sarah to go to their home for dinner soon, Santana and Rachel hurriedly got in their cab and shut the door. After quickly telling the driver the address Santana turned to Rachel and pulled her into her lap. "You feeling okay, Pet?" the Dominant asked, kissing the singer's cheek and wrapping her arms around her. **

_Relaxing into Santana's body, closing her eyes and inhaling her Domme's unique scent of cinnamon influences and bits of spice. Rachel couldn't place it exactly, but mixed with the 'ocean breeze' body wash that the woman used, it was wonderful, relaxing, and just… very fresh. "I'm okay," she replied softly, yawning with a little squeak at the end. "Better, now that a bath, warm bed, and cuddle body is in my immediate future." _

_Snuggling into Santana a little more, pushing her head up to rest against her Domme's shoulder and cheek, Rachel asked, "Are you alright? I was afraid Snixx was going to have to be bailed out of prison." _

**Santana chuckled and nodded as she shifted her body so that her sub could get more comfortable in her arms. "I admit for a second there I might have been considering taking her head home as a trophy...but then I felt your hand in mine...and I know you don't like violence," The music exec explained, twisting her head so she could meet Rachel's eyes. **

**Her subs dark brown eyes were tired, the confrontation with Lexi obviously having taken it's toll, but they also looked beautiful as they reflected the bright neon lights of the city. Sweetly, Santana leaned forwards and left the gentlest of kissed on her nose. "Yes. A bath, a warm bed, for sure cuddles, and tomorrow we're off so we can do anything we want; including, but not limited to, staying in our pajamas and cuddling all day," she said laughing and kissing Rachel's cheek now. **

_Shuffling her shoulders happily, Rachel scrunched her nose, giggling. "That sounds wonderful," she said in return, then opened her eyes. "And… maybe I can cook you lunch? I'll even wear the really tiny Cheerios shorts that apparently make my ass look perfect while I do it." Then, she smirked, even through her tiredness. "Or are we skipping right to the part where I only wear an apron, ma'am?" _

**Completely unbidden Santana's mind was suddenly barraged with an assault of of some decidedly non pg images, and she had to shift slightly to alleviate the sudden wetness soaking into her panties. Clearing her throat and shaking her head a little, she narrowed her eyes playfully at her sub as one hand reached to pinch her side. "You, Kitten, are devious," she said kissing the woman on the nose and shaking her head. "Simply devious." **


	5. And Then They (Kissed)

**Tagging:** Santana Lopez & Rachel Berry  
**Location:** Santana's Apartment, NYC; January 24th, 2021. Midday.  
**Notes:** Pezberry wakes up and then promptly decides to go back to sleep…eventually.  
_Warnings: Rated M because of reasons.  
_

* * *

**Santana Lopez was not in any means a graceful sleeper. Every night she went to bed in a cute little ball, and every morning she woke up spread eagle on her stomach with her hair looking like someone had taken a leaf blower to it. The only exceptions to this norm were the mornings she woke up next to Rachel. The nights she spent in bed with Rachel she always seemed to wake up in the same position, her arms possessively curled around the woman and their legs tangled together. This anomaly in her sleeping habits had been occurring for years now but this morning...when she cracked her eyes and noticed her newly collared sub curled up next to her, head on her chest...well to say it felt different would be an understatement. **

**Maybe it was the early morning coupled with the emotional night they had had, but when Santana looked down that morning and saw the sunlight bouncing off the d-ring on Rachel's collar is stole her breath away for the tiniest of moments. Gently the Latina moved her hand from the small of Rachel's back and started stroking her hair as she tried to get motivated to move from the comfy bed. It was not working in the least bit. **

Murmuring in her sleep, Rachel shifted a bit, grumbling as she buried her face more into Santana's chest, trying to escape the sunlight streaming into the windows. She tried, oh did she try, to hang onto sleep, but already Rachel could feel herself becoming more aware of the waking world. She became conscious of Santana's warmth, her scent, and fingers trailing up and down her scalp, through her mussed up bed-hair.

"Five m're minutes…" pleaded Rachel, the sentence muffled by her Domme's shirt covered boobs; but this was a fairly common occurrence (even when sleeping with Kurt and his lack of breasts), so she knew Santana would understand her perfectly.

And probably make her get up anyway.

"**Mmm no more minutes Pet," Santana chuckled, her voice husky from sleep. "It's already...eleven in the morning," she said grabbing her phone and checking it. "And besides I'm awake now and you know what I needs." **

"Mmm, we're not at morning sex yet, sorry, ma'am," was Rachel's only response, her eyes still closed and face still pressed exactly where she intended to keep it for as long as possible.

"**Brat," Santana laughed, pinching her sub's side and shaking her head in amusement. "I'm awake, and therefore it's coffee time. Be good, wake up, and there'll be waffles in it for you." **

"Uuggghhh," groaned Rachel, finally rolling away from Santana and sitting up, sighing with as much exaggeration as possible. "You are the _worst_," she griped, falling into her Brooklyn accent just for good measure, even as she stood up and headed to the closet.

**Smirking, Santana got up from the bed and wrapped her arms around Rachel from behind. "Trust me Kitten, when we do get to that morning sex period you'll wake up like every morning is Christmas and you still believe in Santa Claus," Santana husked into the shorter woman's ear before nipping at her jaw and striding out of the bedroom, intent on getting her morning caffeine fix. **

Rachel couldn't control the shiver that ran up her entire spine, straight up and down, but she could control her glare at Santana's back, and her tongue sticking out at the taller woman's retreating form.

Huffing, still barely awake, she grabbed her change of clothes and headed to the bathroom for her morning ritual, sans the workout, because she refused to walk to the gym today. She'd get more than enough of a work out at rehearsals in the next few weeks, like she had been since they began two weeks ago.

It only took her 20 minutes before she was making her way to the kitchen to join Santana, yawning sleepily and stretching, hoping that waffles and morning tea were, indeed, in her very near future.

**In the kitchen Santana had made short work of brewing a large cup of coffee, and was currently curled around her mug like it was a lifeline. In the background Etta Jones was softly crooning from Santana's record player. There was bacon in the frying pan, and waffle mix in the machine. **

**Just a minute ago the Domme had felt completely awake and energetic but now as she stared down into her creamy coffee she was seriously considering going back to sleep. Yawning widely she stretched her arms over her head just as Rachel walked into the kitchen looking just as sleepy as she had before. "This was a horrible idea. Let's go back to sleep," Santana said as she slid a hot cup of tea across the counter. **

Rachel walked over to her, taking a long, drawn out sip of her coffee, before setting it down, walking behind Santana, and draping herself over her Domme's back, closing her eyes. "M'kay, nap time. Just stay exactly here," she said, yawning, then settling herself back between Santana's shoulder blades comfortably, despite standing up still.

**Santana chuckled and took a long sip of her coffee before shaking her head. "Kitten I'ma need you to move now unless you want burnt waffles," the Domme said, very carefully turning around whilst managing to keep Rachel upright until the woman's head was resting against her chest. "Is it just me or do you spend an awful lot of time with your face hiding between my rack?" **

The sub snorted, pinching Santana's stomach as she straightened up, but didn't hesitate to kiss Santana's cheek before groggily going to the living room, which was easy and didn't involve doors thanks to the apartment's open-floor plan, and flopping onto the couch. "Make your 'rack' less like heated pillows and I wouldn't use it as such," she mumbled, curling up around the nearest actual pillow. "And Kurt does the same thing. So it's like… an actual thing. Not just me."

"**Just keep telling yourself that, Pet," Santana called after her sub as she flipped a waffle out of the machine and on to a plate. "You know you like my goodies." Laughing to herself the Latina walked over to the fridge and quickly pulled out Rachel's vegan butter, some strawberry jam, and the carton of eggs. **

**Quickly she set to work frying up her breakfast while she spread butter and jam across the fluffy waffle. "Really though," she said yawning as she walked into the living room carrying both of their plates and her coffee. "When we're done eating we're going back to bed and cuddling or sleeping until I don't feel like the living dead." Carefully she sat Rachel's plate down in front of the woman and kissed her cheek, "and that is an order." **

Sitting up just enough so that she could then lean against Santana's shoulder, Rachel took her plate, smiling tiredly as she took the knife and fork, more or less working on cutting the waffle up, though her hands seemed about as awake as the rest of her. "That's a good order," she said, finally getting a portion of waffle from the rest and taking a bite. "A very good order." Swallowing, then yawning, her body sagged a little into her Domme, but she kept more or less cutting up the waffle, though the knife missed a few times.

"Though, we can cuddle AND sleep. I happen to be suburb at both," Rachel insisted.

**Santana chuckled and shook her head before kissing her sub gently on her temple and taking away the woman's fork and knife. "I'm well aware of that wonderful talent, Rach," Santana said as she made quick work of cutting up the rest of her sub's breakfast before going back to her own bacon and eggs. **

"**But sometime today we should get up and be useful. At least for a little while," Santana said with very little enthusiasm or determination behind the words. **

"Speak for yourself," Rachel replied between bites, happy to now have her waffles all cut up. "I, for one, have done some of my best, most useful work in bed." She smiled a little, innocently even, though the slight rise of the corner of her lips, not quite a smirk, said otherwise.

**To her credit Santana did not choke on her coffee at the innuendo, instead she swallowed the sweet liquid down and took a deep breath. Apparently they were going to play that game today… **

**Oh, she could definitely play that game. **

**Smirking to herself, the Latina finished off her breakfast and coffee before turning to her sub, who seemed to be extremely pleased with herself as she ate her waffles, even humming along softly with the music. "Mmm love me some bacon," Santana said setting down her fork. "I'm gonna go and brush my teeth now, I'll meet you back in the bedroom?" She asked before feigning a frown. "Oh wait...you've got a little something there, Kitten," she said before reaching out and gently running a finger across Rachel's bottom lip, mopping up the tiniest hint of jam imaginable. Smiling at the short woman the Latina popped the finger in her mouth and let out a pleased moan. "Mmm Berry. My favorite flavor," she said smirking, before she jumped up and headed into the bedroom calling back over her shoulder. "Pet, please put my dishes in the sink with yours."**

Blinking, eyes unfocused, Rachel barely even nodded as she twisted her neck to watch Santana walk away.

Then, her brain managed to kick start itself, and with a pout and a huff she finished her food, took the plates, and grumbled as she hurriedly washed them.

It didn't take long, and once done Rachel did not waste a second of time getting back to the bedroom. Once there, she found Santana already laid out under the covers, and walked over. The smaller girl flopped down on top of her Domme, not saying a word as she maneuvered around until she was laying directly on top of Santana, under the covers, head on the woman's chest, and eyes closed.

"Shhhh, nap and cuddle time," she said happily, snuggling up against as much of Santana's body as she could. And, just because, she 'accidentally' pressed one of her thighs between Santana's own, but otherwise remained the perfect picture of half-asleep innocence.

**Santana let out a small grunt when Rachel flopped down rather ungracefully on top of her. Rolling her eyes the Domme remained still as her sub moved around on top of her trying to find a comfortable position. **

**Santana was just about to remark that she was actually not a human body pillow when Rachel shifted atop her and the singer's leg hit home between her legs. Instead of actually speaking the music exec sucked in a sharp breath and fought to keep from moaning at the sudden pressure. Santana knew intellectually that they were not ready for sex, but obviously her body had not gotten the memo because very quickly she realized that her thong was soaked. **

"**Rachel," she said firmly, one of her hands reaching underneath the covers to rest on the back of the brunette's thigh. **

Relenting, Rachel moved her thigh, though she was still mostly resting between her Domme's legs; just not pressed into her.

With a sigh, she yawned, for what seemed like the 50th time in the past hour, and her body settled more heavily on top of Santana. "Do you think it's weird?" she asked. "I mean, how comfortable we are with one another. Even like this," she amended, to make her question a little more clear.

The number of times she had been asked if she was dating Santana or Kurt was off the charts, though surprisingly not in the tabloids, simply by how physically comfortable she was with either of them. It was stupid, Rachel thought. She was allowed to be affectionate and comfortable around friends, was she not? Why be best friends if you couldn't cuddle (and tease) one another sometimes?

"I'm not arguing it, at all. But I mean, we are _really _comfortable with being all touchy and stuff." And maybe her usual vocabulary didn't work when she was tired, but that was okay, as well.

**Santana pondered the question for the smallest of moments before she shook her head and held Rachel's body tighter against her own. "No, I don't think it's weird at all," she murmured as she pushed her hand up the back of Rachel's shirt and began to gently rake her fingernails up and down soft skin. "We're best friends, Rach, and ever since we hit that mark we've always been cuddly with each other. It's just the way we are." **

**Santana paused and considered the question that Rachel hadn't asked aloud for a second longer. Though it hadn't been said in too many words she knew what Rachel was really referring to. Hugging and cuddling had always been a part of their friendship in NYC; that was a fact. But the other stuff? Little nips at each other's skin? Her biting Rachel's ear earlier? And her sub's purposefully positioned thigh trick a few moments before? That was all decidedly on a new level of comfort, even for them. **

**The Latina concentrated on her fingers as she tried to order her thoughts on the subject, the warm soft skin beneath them was grounding for her. "As for us being **_**really**_** comfortable being all this touch and stuff...I think other people might think it's weird. But other people would also probably think our current relationship was weird no matter what. It's not every day you find two people in this kind of relationship who are just friends. I think all that matters really is that we're both okay with it. That we're comfortable being intimate like this with each other. You know what I mean?" Santana asked cutting herself off before she could make even less sense. **

Rachel propped her chin up on Santana's chest, smiling, trying to hold back a giggle. "I do understand, yes. I also think that you ramble a lot when you're tired, and that it's absolutely adorable." As though to prove her point, she reached up a hand and pinched one of Santana's cheeks, laughing as she did so.

"**Shush you, bad Kitten," Santana grumbled, smiling as she pinched Rachel's side and rolled her eyes. "I just mean...well fuck what everyone else thinks...I've got a beautiful, talented woman lying on top of me right now and I care about her more than anyone in the world. If that's weird then normal must fucking suck." **

"Awwww," cooed Rachel, genuinely touched. She may have even swooned had she been standing up. "Look at you, being all emotional and sweet. Why, I remember, back in the old days, Santana Lopez struck fear into the hearts of the high school students. And only the sharpest of words fell from her devious tongue," Rachel said, her tone airy for the dramatic effect.

"But now," she continued, "Miss Lopez has become soft and snuggly as a kitten."

**To her credit Santana did try and let the comment slide off of her. She really truly did. But when Rachel got to the kitten part...well that was just a phrase she couldn't stand by. Narrowing her eyes at the tiny woman in her arms the Domme let out a small chuckle. "Oh Rachel... Sweet, sweet Rachel... You've gone too far, my dear." **

**In a flash the Latina was reaching beneath the covers with both arms and wrapping them around the smaller woman's frame. Counting on Rachel being only half awake to keep her from fighting back the Latina pitched her body forwards and to the side, rolling the both of them until she was sitting atop her sub, her legs straddling her waist, and her hands holding Rachel's wrists above her head. Smiling impishly, the Domme dipped her head down until her eyes were just an inch away from Rachel's and their breath mingled. "Trust me Kitten, my tongue has only gotten more devious with age," she whispered, her lips ghosting against Rachel's and her tongue flicking the woman's bottom lip teasingly. **

Blinking, taking a few seconds to realize what was going on, and that their positions had been flipped, Rachel tried to subtly swallow the sudden lump in her throat, and ignore the tingle up her spine as the hairs on the back of her neck rose.

It was so rude how attractive Santana was. Even more rude that the woman knew it, and knew how to use it.

Clearing her throat, Rachel licked her lip, unable to look away from her Domme's eyes, and equally incapable of getting her wrists free. Santana had the superior upper body strength, plus had taken away Rachel's leverage. She tried bucking her hips, but the Domme sat up high enough to stay easily anchored, and once it was clear that escape was impossible, there was only Plan B left.

She pouted, eyebrows furrowing. "You know," huffed Rachel, "it's really rude to pin a woman like this, in bed, and not actually do anything. And teasing is _very_ rude, Santana Lopez…"

**Santana smirked when she felt Rachel buck underneath her body and then sink back into the mattress. There was something about being on top like this that sent chills up and down Santana's body...but the fact that it was her Rachel underneath her like this...well, Santana was sure nobody would even compare. **

**When Santana saw that adorable bottom lip pout out and heard the following huff, she couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile. It was just so Rachel. And it was so like Rachel to be pushing her even now. Chuckling, the Latina shook her head and ground her hips down just the slightest, causing her to bite her bottom lip at the pressure it relieved between her legs. "Teasing **_**is**_** very rude isn't it, Kitten? Like for instance; teasing your Domme when she's trying to talk to you about something important would be very, very rude, wouldn't it?" And she punctuated the question with another gentle, but pointed roll of her hips. **

A strangled whimper forced its way from Rachel's lips, and she hissed, biting down on her lower lip as she squirmed, not sure if she was trying to get more pressure or less. "I- have no idea what you're talking about, ma'am," she replied, pushing on the weight against her wrists again, though to no avail. "I was simply stating a fact," the sub insisted.

"**Simply stating a fact huh?" Santana asked, tightening her hold on Rachel's wrist just the slightest and pressing them down into the pillows. **

**At this point Santana's breath and began to become irregular, and she knew that they were quickly reaching the point where she should put a stop to this. But god...Rachel...her Rachel just felt so fucking good underneath her like this. It felt like nothing she had ever experienced before, not with the girls she had dated, not during the few times she had played at the club, nothing in her memory could compare. She would let it go just a little bit longer before she stopped it. **

"**I think you have every idea what I'm talking about Rachel," Santana said leaning over and kissing her sub gently on the chin before dipping her head down and letting her teeth rake over the woman's neck faintly. "But, I also think you want to retract your previous statement about me being a 'soft and snuggly kitten' don't you? Or do I need to prove my point just a little bit more?" **

Rachel's thought weren't the only things racing; her heartbeat was rapidly increasing, and she could almost _feel _her pupils dilate as heat started spreading across her cheeks and down her, then further and further, until settling between her legs.

God, what was Santana doing to her? What they doing to each other?

Even if Rachel had wanted to think those questions through, her brain was fuzzy with arousal- arousal caused by _Santana_. Her Santana, her best friend Santana, but also… Her _Dominant _Santana. Pressing down on her hips, her wrists, with teeth grazing her neck and just- The only clear thought Rachel could manage was the constant, internal mantra of "Mark me, mark me, mark me" over and over again, to the point where she barely registered the Domme's words. "P-prove it," she challenged, but the words came out more as a plea.

**A dam seemed to suddenly break inside of Santana when she heard Rachel challenge her. The Latina let out a low sound somewhere in between a growl and moan as her only warning before her hips rolled again, this time with power behind them, and her teeth pulled hot, smooth skin between them and bit down. **

**Rachel tasted like nothing Santana would have imagined, slightly salty from the faintest sheen of sweat that was now covering their bodies, and something that was unmistakably Rachel. **

**Letting out a low moan, Santana flicked her tongue across the now reddening skin before pulling it back into her mouth, experimenting with the pressure until she was satisfied with the sounds it caused Rachel to make. **

**Even as she was possessively marking her sub's neck she was readjusting her hands until only one was holding down both of Rachel's and the other was free to tangle roughly in curly brown hair and move her sub's head to her liking. **

Coherent thought was beyond Rachel the moment Santana started working her neck. Every nip and bite, each firm lick and gentle flick, sent her spinning, whimpering and mewling haplessly as she squirmed and shivered beneath her Domme. She tried speaking, though not sure why, but it only came out in jumbled words and baseless words. She could feel the bruise forming on her neck, the blood pumping hard through her body and making each and every new hickey throb pleasantly.

But it wasn't until she felt Santana's hand pull her hair roughly, forcing her head to the side to make more access to her neck, that Rachel actually moaned a low and throaty, "Oh _God_," shamelessly, her hips bucking up sharply.

Despite being trapped, her hands flexed tightly, toes curling and thighs trying to clench, to relieve the slowly building heat between her legs. The heat was tightening, curling, and _fuck _Santana hadn't even really _done _anything yet.

Another harsh bite to her neck had her crying out, buck hard again, then trailing off into desperate little whimpers, eyes shut tight and chest starting to heave with her steadily more laborious breaths.

**Santana's breath came out in harsh, unforgiving pants as she lashed her teeth against Rachel's neck and rolled her hips down into her sub's pliant, willing body. A white hot heat was burning in the pit of her stomach like a wild fire and all of her five senses had become pinpointed on Rachel. **

**All the Latina wanted to do at that moment was mark and ride her sub's body until her quickly approaching orgasm reached it's peak and she was satisfied. Somehow though, through the rush of blood pounding in her ears like a roaring ocean, tiny desperate whimpers managed to push their way into Santana's consciousness. **

**Slowly and very reluctantly the Domme stopped rolling her hips until they were still all together, even as she was being gentler and gentler with her mouth until she was only leaving soft kissed against Rachel's heavily bruised skin. Sucking in a deep, calming breath through her nose the Latina began kissing a trail up Rachel's jaw and softly petting her hair. "Shh Kitten, breath," Santana whispered as she gently wiped the sweat off her sub's face and looked down into her eyes. **

Breathing was certainly easier said than done, especially when she felt like she was trembling with arousal, and that her blood was made of fire… "T-tana-" she whimpered, hips pushing up against her Domme's.

The gentle kisses and petting helped to ground her, more than she thought possible, but she was still so turned on. Couldn't recall when she'd been this hot and bothered before. Her neck was aching in the best way, legs trembling, and even as her breathing slowed, the tight coiling in her gut burned all the hotter.

_This _was dominance, thought Rachel through the mental fog. When someone could so completely take over her thought process, how her body worked and reacted, without ever _actually _touching her… And maybe someone else could have done this to her, but Rachel didn't think so. Not in this way; not how Santana could. Santana made her eyes unfocus, her brain fizzle out, and her nerves jump and spike with the most fascinating mixtures of pain and pleasure…

"_Please _don't stop, ma'am," Rachel begged outright for the first time since the day began.

**Never in her life has Santana felt her control tested more than she did when Rachel said please. Her sub was looking up at her with hazy, desperate eyes that made Santana feel so...so amazing and powerful it was impossible to look away. Something in her heart was roaring to continue, to take and give what they both needed, but the voice in her head was louder, and more importantly, right. No matter how much she wanted to get off she was the Domme in this relationship and that meant taking care of Rachel, even when the woman was begging for it. **

"**Shhh... Not today, honey," Santana whispered as she pressed soft kisses against Rachel's face and mottled neck. "We need more time," she explained, cupping her sub's cheek and stroking it with her thumb. "Be a good girl and look at me?"**

The pathetic, mournful groan that came from Rachel was straight from her heart, it felt like. Sensibly, she knew Santana was absolutely right. Stopping now was logical. It was the clear, proper course of action.

Just…

She forced her eyes open, biting down on her lip to keep from whining, because she definitely wanted to whine, and obediently looked at her Domme.

"**Mmm good girl, there's those beautiful eyes," Santana murmured grinning down at her sub and letting her thumb trace the woman's brow. "I can just feel how bad you want to whine right now, like in my bones," she teased shaking her head. **

**Santana really couldn't blame her honestly. Hell she wanted to fucking kick her own ass just a little bit. **

That actually did make her whine, low and in her chest, but a whine all the same.

Managing to twist her hands out of Santana's grasps finally, now that she could think a little more clearly, Rachel shifted until she was firmly snuggled up under her Domme's body, legs and arms wrapped around the woman and a pout firmly on her lips, head tucked under Santana's chin.

"We're cuddling, then. Cuddling a lot. So much cuddling that you'll be so sick of me cuddling you that you'll wish we just had a bunch of orgasms and fallen asleep. Or something," the sub insisted, somehow managing to make it sound like another plea instead of a partial order. If she couldn't have any kind of sex, which was the _very responsible thing to not do_, then she'd have to just… be as close to her Domme as humanly possible and let herself be grounded enough to not be so turned on.

**Santana laughed at the whiny tone of Rachel's voice and smiled. She'd let the girl whine to her hearts content for the moment, it was only fair all things considered. Still though, she did have intentions other than cuddling and she let the shorter woman know as much when she craned her head away until she could look Rachel in the eyes again. "Cuddling it is then my pet," she murmured winking at her sub. "But first…" and she trailed off before lowering her head and connecting her lips with Rachel's in a firm, yet sweet kiss.**

Rachel practically _melted _into the kiss. She squeaked in surprise at first, but the moment she understood what was happening, she closed her eyes, let her body utterly relax, and kissed back.

It was easy to let Santana take control of the kiss, and after a moment she parted her lips, just a bit, hands traveling from her Domme's back to her hair and tangling into the long, silky locks.

She had kissed Santana before, in drunken spin-the-bottle games during their college years, but this was so, so very different. She was physically sober, owned, in many ways, by the woman now, and currently laying under several covers and on a soft, wonderful perfect mattress, as opposed to sitting on the floor of the old loft.

Rachel, after a minute or two, pulled away for a second, and licked her lips, as though testing their combined tastes. Seemingly satisfied she pulled Santana back down to her, kissing her just as sweetly.

**Rachel felt like heaven underneath her, all soft and gentle curves coupled with the toned legs wrapped around her waist. And she could feel Rachel submitting beneath her touch in such a way where it felt like...like Rachel's body was made to react to hers. **

**The Latina's free hands slipped between their bodies and she carefully wrapped her long fingers around the woman's neck to thumb at her collar, taking care to avoid the bruises she had just left there. She could feel her sub's pulse beneath her fingers and it helped to calm down her left over arousal until all that was left was a soft burn between her legs. **

**When Rachel pulled back Santana watched with lazy sleepy eyes as the singer licked her lips for a second before pulling her back into a kiss. **

**Santana could have stayed there for the rest of the day kissing Rachel like this and would have been just fine, but her earlier exhaustion was coming back ten-fold, and she knew she needed to apply some bruise gel to Rachel's neck now rather than later. So very reluctantly she pulled away and smiled down at the woman beneath her. "Mmm best kiss ever," the Latina said smiling and letting her fingers caress the woman's cheek. "You stay here okay, but don't go to sleep. I'm going to go get some gel for your neck...it's a little...leopardish."**

Mewling pleasantly and stretching out, spine and joints popping, Rachel smiled. She felt heavy with sleep, but so _good_. And, as Santana made her way back minutes later, not even the slightly cold gel could ruin her fantastic, cuddly mood.

She kissed Santana Lopez.

Like, _really _kissed _Santana Lopez_.

Oh if Mckinley High could see her now…

Giggling from her own thoughts and the light tickling of Santana's fingers, Rachel snuggled up a little more under the covers, leaving over her head and neck exposed, feeling more than a little pampered, and loving every single bit of it. "Thank you, ma'am," she said once Santana was done, though her eyes went back to her Domme's lips for a second. They'd probably always do that now, she figured. Because now she'd always clearly remember how they felt…

"Sleep time?" she then asked, eyes already half closed as her own tiredness began to crash down into her fully.

"**Definitely sleep time, Rachel," Santana said smiling and setting the tube of gel down on the bedside table. Stretching her arms over her head and yawning, the Latina pulled back the covers and slipped under them, quickly pulling Rachel possessively into her arms and sighing. And just before she succumbed to her exhaustion, "I am not a snuggly kitten." **

Barely awake herself, a tired, happy smile on her face, Rachel pressed herself tightly into Santana, giggling. "Mmhm, okay, ma'am," she murmured. She drifted off back into dreamland not long after, the warmth of Santana's body and steady breath lulling her to sleep easily.


	6. Under My Skin (And In My Head)

**Tagging:** Santana Lopez & Rachel Berry  
**Location:** Santana's Apartment, NYC; February 8th, 2021. Evening.  
**Notes:** Rachel has a horrible day that leaves her frustrated to the point of breaking, and Santana is there to let her.  
_Warnings: Contains a D/s relationship. Trigger warnings for impact play (spanking) and an emotional breakdown.  
_

* * *

_Rachel Berry: 8:30am, 2/08/2021__  
__Good morning Santana! I hope you had a wonderful sleep last night. As you can notice, I had to leave early. There was 'emergency' meeting called with the cast. Have fun, and don't stay in bed all day! 3_

_Rachel Berry: 10:47am, 2/08/2021__  
__Ugh. This meeting is incredibly boring. Apparently some of the understudies are causing issues with the tech people and so now we're all getting a talking to. Should be done soon, hopefully. You better be up by now, ma'am. You usually workout Saturdays. :p _

_Rachel Berry: 3:15pm, 2/08/2021__  
__Apparently when I want to get a coffee and something to eat I have to wait in line for an hour, only for my order to be completely cold, AND someone spilled their coffee on me. _

_Rachel Berry: 3:29pm, 2/08/2021__  
__And my agent needs to meet with me. Just perfect. _

_Rachel Berry: 4:00pm, 2/08/2021__  
__Remind me to fire my publicist. Or— well, no, homicide would look bad. Nevermind._

_Rachel Berry: 6:55pm, 2/08/2021__  
__omg I am going to scream! Can I have permission to slap a few people? I promise they deserve it. _

_Rachel Berry: 7:30pm, 2/08/2021__  
__Can I please come over tonight…?_

**Santana frowned down at her phone as she scrolled through all of the texts she had missed from Rachel. She had slept way past when she had planned to get up and had literally ran out the door around noon with just her keys and wallet to the gym, leaving her cell buried underneath her sheets. And then for some reason she had decided on a much longer workout session than usual and had bumped into Jeff. The two Dominants had spent a good three or four hours talking with each other, and then had an early dinner together in the cafe next to the gym. All together she hadn't gotten home until around six thirty, and now she was immediately regretting getting sucked into the news upon arriving home because it was apparent she had missed a lot.**

**Quickly the Latina shot off a text to Rachel telling her that she could of course come over that night. They had spent nearly every other night together in the last two weeks and Santana definitely would not say no to another. Looking back down at her phone the Latina scrolled through the messages once more and really read them. **

**To someone who didn't know Rachel Berry like she did it looked like the woman was simply having a routine bad day, but Santana, after years of knowing her, knew it was anything but routine. For starters Rachel Berry was a pacifist to the extreme so her getting to the point where she was frustrated enough to want to slap someone was a big red flag to Santana. There was also the fact that the longer her bad day continued her texts become shorter and more to the point. And then there was the please.**

**Swallowing hard, Santana set down her phone as a plan started to formulate in her mind. She knew Rachel Berry and she knew the woman's methods for coping on days like this, days when she had to be so in control of herself to keep from snapping. She would either run a mile a minute on her elliptical, sing until her head hurt, or focus all of her frustration on plans for her future, and she would do all of it till she was exhausted. It was hell on her, and not healthy in the least, emotionally or physically. **

**But…that's not what she would do tonight…not if she didn't want to, Santana decided, setting down her phone and heading back into her bedroom. Opening her closet, the Latina grabbed a black dufflebag from the highest shelf and held it firmly in her hands with a look of determination on her face. Her mind was made up.**

* * *

Rachel sighed in relief as she got the text from Santana, having just about been ready to take the turn towards her apartment, instead of her Domme's.

As she walked, bundled up tight and jaw clenched tightly, she was consciously working to keep her breathing somewhat calm, and her hands from shaking with raw emotion.

Her day had been hell. From start to finish, basically. She had been woken up at 5am by a call from her director telling her that was an emergency, all cast and crew meeting, but given no other details besides when she had to be there. So she had forced herself out of Santana's bed, despite her exhaustion and comfort, gotten dressed, gone all the way back to her apartment to shower and get dressed, and had barely had enough time to grab a banana and energy bar before whisking her way to the theater.

What followed was a nearly five hour meeting about proper behavior, the importance of teamwork, why everyone mattered, etc, etc, etc. It was like high school Glee Club all over again… Except at least the director dressed better and actually had intelligent things to say. Still, everyone knew that the actual target of the speech were a few of the understudies and new backstage crew. Which meant the rest of them, the ones who had been on the team since the first few workshops, were bored out of their minds, half asleep, and no way to get extra coffee.

The meeting eventually ended, and before Rachel had even been able to head back to Santana's her agent called with a publicity emergency.

Some odd amount of time later her publicist was fired, several retractions had been called in, and Rachel Berry was ready to scream at someone. Or several someones. Possibly all of New York, if she had been able to.

She was cold, tired, hungry, and frustrated to near-tears by the time Santana had texted her back, the first time all day, and although she definitely didn't want to yell at Santana, because really Santana had no obligation to text her all day and the woman had her own busy days, a part of Rachel really, really wanted to yell at Santana. For mostly things that were not her fault.

But that wasn't why she was headed over, now walking up the stairs of the apartment complex.

All she wanted to do, in that very moment, was take a shower, steal Santana's laptop, and listen to her "Bad Day" playlist on iTunes and angrily figure out her schedule for the next three months. Possibly write up a preliminary ad for a new publicity team, as well. And eat. She definitely needed to eat. At this rate her blood sugar was probably doing terrible things to her already terrible mood.

Finally she was at the door.

She used the spare key Santana had given her just the other day in exchange for Rachel's spare, and walked right in, dropping her bags where she stood, closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath, letting it out as slowly as possible. She promised herself she wouldn't scream. She promised.

**Santana heard the front door click shut and what she assumed were Rachel's things tumble to the floor just as she finished blending up the protein shake she had prepared for Rachel. Sucking in a calming breath, the Latina looked down at herself one last time to make sure that she was presentable. Being covered in black "dominatrix" leather was sooo not her thing, nor did she think it was appropriate for this stage in their relationship even she had liked it. So instead she had chosen a simple pair of black jeans and paired it with a very tight, black sleeveless top. With the addition of her studded silver belt and her thick, black Domme cuff the music exec decided it was good and headed out to the living room to meet her sub and begin the evening. **

**When she saw Rachel…something inside of her…she just knew that she was making the right choice. The woman just looked so damn frustrated and done with life that it made Santana's heart ache for her. Taking one last deep breath the Latina moved to stand in front of her sub and cleared her throat.**

**"****Rachel, where is your collar?" She asked, arms crossed in front of her and a no-nonsense look on her face.**

Rachel very nearly snapped at Santana right there, closing her eyes tightly and taking another deep breath, her hands clenching and unclenching slowly as she tightened her jaw to keep from speaking before she was sure that it wouldn't be a multitude of cuss words.

Slowly, bending down to her purse, she rifled through it, took out her collar, and put it on herself, hands barely able to get the buckle due to being cold and still trembling with her anxiousness of the day. Looking at Santana, she replied, very clearly and controlled, "I apologize, ma'am. I'll remember to have it on when I walk in next time." She made no excuses, though really she didn't think they would be excuses, just very legitimate reasons as to why her collar being on before getting into the apartment had slipped her mind. But still. Rachel knew that she was in fight or flight mode, and it was taking every ounce of control and willpower she had to not just start spouting off at Santana, and possibly throw things.

**Santana could practically feel the anger rolling off of Rachel in waves. It showed in every little facet of her body at the moment, from the way her dark brown eyes had snapped shut, to the way her fingers had trembled as she buckled her collar on. **

**A very small part of Santana, deep in the back of her mind was telling her to call off the entire plan and just let Rachel carry on and work out her frustration on her own. That was the part of Santana who had been "enemies" and then friends with the woman for years and years now. It was not that she was afraid of a pissed off Rachel Berry. No, Santana Lopez had stared down the barrel of that gun many a time in her life and come out unharmed, if only the tiniest bit offended a few times. What could she say? Rachel could go off like a champ when angry. **

**No, that small part of Santana that was considering a change of plans was the best friend part. The part that just wanted to make Rachel feel instantly better by letting her have her way and handling her anger however she saw fit. It was…well for lack of a better explanation, easier. Friends, she mused had a habit of doing that, letting things slide. Allowing their friends to be angry and take it out on them in the moment if it would make them feel better right away, because sometimes it was easier to not "rock the boat". **

**But Santana pushed down that feeling and stood firm in her decision. Rachel Berry would always be her best friend. But right now? When she was wearing that collar? She was her sub. Her's to guide and control and to care for. That was Santana's role in this entire thing and for the first time ever, Santana could really feel it.**

**So instead of backing off the Latina narrowed her eyes and squared her jaw. Rachel had apologized yes, but that wasn't what Santana had been looking for, and additionally she could practically hear the words left unsaid in Rachel's tone of voice. "I did not ask why you were not wearing it. I asked where it was, Rachel. A simple 'In my purse' would have been fine. Do you understand?" she asked, her voice gentle in spite of the hard look to her.**

Wincing, staring at the floor and swallowing hard, Rachel nodded. "Yes, ma'am," she intoned quietly, feeling her chest tighten more as her breathing slowly began to pick up.

She felt like an idiot now, an angry idiot. Add 'unable to understand simple questions' to her list of mistakes and failures of the day, she mentally berated to herself, biting the inside of her lip to keep it from trembling.

Her anger was very quickly twisting into more and more frustration, this time with herself, and it was becoming a struggle to keep her breaths somewhat steady and controlled.

**Santana studied Rachel closely, her heart aching for how distraught her pet looked. Swallowing hard again, the Latina stepped up to the short woman and gently placed her hand on Rachel's cheek, her thumb drawing the singer's bottom lip out from between her teeth. Santana added pressure to the woman's cheek, urging Rachel to look up and meet her eyes. "There is a protein shake on the kitchen table. I want you to drink all of it and then go take a shower. I'll be waiting in my room for you."**

Blinking, sniffling a bit and nodding her head, Rachel managed a choked up "Yes, ma'am," before tightening her jaw again and making her way to the kitchen.

Her stomach growled, churned even at the sight of the shake. She opened the bag of bread nearby as well, taking a few slices, closing it, and then ate them whilst drinking the shake. She winced, not particularly fond of them, but understanding she probably needed it. Besides, she had been told to drink it all…

Once she had finished, already, mentally at least, feeling a little better, she went to the bathroom, stripping down somewhat slowly and turning on the hot water. She kept it at nearly scalding as she stood under it, eyes closed, not even really washing herself at all, just trying to get feeling back into her skin and through her bones. It also helped to, ground her back into reality a bit more. Though, whether or not that would last once she got out, Rachel didn't know.

Still, not wanting to keep Santana waiting any longer than necessary, eventually Rachel did a quick scrub down, washed and rinsed her hair, and turned the water off, though reluctantly.

She grabbed the nearest towel, got her hair and herself as dry as she could in less than five minutes, and wrapped it around herself, headed then for Santana's room. If she was going to be wearing clothes, she figured her Domme would already have something out.

**In her room Santana ticked by the minutes by sitting in on the edge of her bed, chin resting in the palm of her hand while she mentally prepared herself for what she was going to do next. On the bed beside her lay a few items that Santana had chosen for their simplicity; a standard black riding crop (vegan material of course), a black silk scarf, and lastly, a few feet of silky, black organic hemp rope. All together she hoped they would not be as intimidating as a few of the other items she had amassed in her personal collection. **

**Feeling slightly on edge the Latina stood up from the bed and began to pace back and forth across her room, her hands tying and untying the rope in the simple knot she was planning on using. Her heartbeat was…erratic to say the very least. **

**She knew that this was very quickly nearing the point of no return for them, and that she herself was ushering it in. Up until now their relationship had been…well frankly a little vanilla. There had been a few make out sessions in the last two weeks, none that rivaled that first one though, and a lot of marking and resting her hand on Rachel's neck. But this was about to mark something different, and if Santana didn't put away the items on her bed and fish out Rachel's favorite comfy pajamas in the next five minutes there was no going back. **

**The sound of the water shutting off and the shower curtain being pushed back drew Santana out of her inner thoughts and she stared hard down at the rope in her hands for a second before moving back to the bed and standing in front of it arms crossed. **

**In a few minutes the door opened and her towel covered sub walked into her room.**

**Raising her head and standing up perfectly straight Santana simply said the woman's name and waited for a sign to continue, fully trusting that her intent was clear to Rachel.**

Rachel stood before Santana, suddenly hit with a wave of nerves.

This was… intimidating, to say the least… Santana's face was impossible to read, her stance firm and unyielding, and as the sub let her eyes quickly travel to bed… She swallowed thickly again, slowly undoing her towel and folding it, then knelt in front of her Domme, setting the folded towel to the side of her, head bowed as she, silently, consented to whatever the Latina had planned for the evening.

Her heart was still hammering in her chest, nerves frayed, stomach twisted anxiously, but she had faith, hoped, that by the end of the night she'd feel at peace again; happy, even.

Even though, right now, she mostly just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry.

**Confidence raced through Santana's body, setting all of her nerve endings alight with something truly indescribable. It wasn't like the feeling one would get from winning…no there was nothing to be won right now…but that was the closest Santana could compare it to from her life's experiences. **

**Unshakingly the Dominant placed a hand on the back of her sub's head and let it gently pet the woman's still damp hair. "Look up at me, Rachel," she ordered, her voice clear and unwavering, but not at all harsh. **

**When brown eyes met hers Santana had to take a deep breath and was silent for a long moment. Rachel…she just looked at Santana with this trust in her eyes the Latina had never seen in anyone before. Firming her jaw she spoke, "I want you to be sure why we're doing this tonight. This is not punishment of any sort. You haven't done anything wrong. I'm doing this to take care of you and help you. Tell me if you understand."**

A somewhat sarcastic comment came instantly to mind, but Rachel bit it back. Santana was helping her. Santana was going to try to give her what she needed. Maybe not what she wanted right in that moment, but what she needed in the long run. And sarcasm wouldn't help. If anything, it'd probably make her feel more angry with herself and cause Santana to stumble a bit. So, letting out a shaky breath, Rachel nodded once again, and simply said, "Y-yes, ma'am. I understand." She inwardly cursed for the stutter, but found that speaking in general was difficult, and tried not to be too hard on herself for it.

There were other things to be upset about, after all.

**Satisfied that Rachel understood her, Santana kept up the gentle petting of the woman's head, hoping already to unwind the woman at least a little bit before she began. Her fingers itched to start, but she forced herself to continue speaking. There were certain…things that needed to be said beforehand, especially considering that this would be Rachel's first time in this way. She had heard more than a few horror stories of Dominants and submissives who went in their first time unprepared and had ended up with more damage than good done. **

**Still, she was almost done and it was making her heart do very interesting crazy things at the moment. "I want you to get up on the bed, close to the edge, kneeling, with your head and hands facing the end," she ordered, resting her hand on the low wooden footboard for emphasis. Mentally she reminded herself that a proper table for these kinds of nights would have to be bought soon, but she would make due, considering you couldn't just pick out that kind of table at Ikea and be done with it.**

It took a moment for Rachel to get up on her feet, her knees feeling weak rather suddenly, but she managed, gracefully all things considered, and did as told.

She knelt on the bed, taking the position as commanded, and let out another long, slow breath. It was getting a little easier to do so, her spine still tingling from Santana's hand in her hair, the memory of the gentle, firm touch fresh on her mind and in her skin. The more Santana spoke, gave her controlled, clear orders, the easier it was for Rachel to let tiny bits and pieces of herself go.

They were only shards, little chinks in her armor, but it helped. Was helping.

It gave Rachel a little more assurance for the rest of the evening.

**Santana moved then, carefully, but without the slightest hint of hesitation on her face or in her actions. She was well aware that if she faltered just the tiniest bit it would affect Rachel as well. Confidently the Domme picked up the ropes and moved to stand in front of the singer. **

**Gently she took her sub's hands and held the wrists firmly between her fingers, speaking clearly as she began to tie them to the wood footboard. "I am going to use the crop on your ass," Santana explained distinctly, her movements methodical. "You are allowed to cry out if it hurts but you are to remain as quiet as you possibly can. I'm going to go for as long as I think is needed, and I will not stop until that point unless you say redlight or red. The knot I'm tying is called a French Bowline and I'm tying it in a way where it won't cut off blood pressure to your hands, but if you need to get it off reach under your left hand with your right and pull on this bit of rope," she said, grabbing the mentioned bit of rope for clarification. "Do you understand Rachel?"**

Hands tightening on the wood of the frame, Rachel felt her nerves come rather suddenly. Immediately what seemed like a thousand questions began to race through her head.

Was she supposed to make it to a certain point?

What if she couldn't handle even a few?

Would Santana be upset?

What if it turned out that being struck on her ass was a hard limit she just hadn't known about?

What if just the riding crop was a hard limit she hadn't known about?

Rachel wasn't even sure if it was appropriate to ask any of these questions right now. They seemed like things she should have brought up right away. But she had never been struck like this in any way so she couldn't necessarily have thought to mention it until now, right?

Biting her lip, Rachel worked up a little courage, and spoke up. "I— um—- Is- Will it hurt, ma'am?" she asked, quickly followed by, "What if… What if I can't do it…?"

**Very gently Santana moved her hands until she was cupping her best friend's cheeks and tipped the woman's head up until she could see her eyes. Stroking the soft skin with her thumbs she bent over and kissed her sub softly on the lips before speaking. "Yes Rachel, it will hurt. But I promise you that I am going to go slow at first, and I will never go harder then I think you can handle. And if you can't handle even the lightest hit I want you to redlight immediately. I won't be mad, it won't change our relationship in the least, you won't get in trouble, and at the end of it we'll still be Rachel and Santana, best friends." **

**Taking a swift breath Santana continued, keeping her voice soothing as she continued to thumb the woman's cheeks, "I want to make you feel better, happy, and I think this will help. But I'll stop right now if you want me to. All you have to say is the word, Kitten. Do you want to continue?"**

Her eyes had closed as Santana spoke, head tilting a bit to lean more into the hand against her and take some much needed comfort and reassurance. Mentally, Rachel had always been fascinated by pain and pleasure, in different situations and for different reasons. But thus far the closest she had ever had to that was biting and scratching. This was a whole new level, the first steps into a much different world.

Scary? Yes, very. But also exciting, even if the reason for it was anything but that.

More than that, Rachel knew she trusted Santana; wouldn't have even put the collar on at the start of this whole relationship if she didn't. So… she could take this leap and keep trusting Santana to do what Rachel needed.

"Y-yes," she replied, her voice still a little shaky, but her now opened eyes showing more confidence, and trust, than would otherwise be apparent. "Please continue, ma'am."

**Santana nodded, more to herself than to Rachel, before leaning in and kissing her sub gently on the lips one last time before they began. This was it. She had done all she wanted and needed to do up to this point and all that was left was to start. **

**Wordlessly she moved her hands from Rachel's face and picked up the silk scarf, holding it up to Rachel to show her intent, before carefully covering her subs eyes with it and tying it behind her head, careful to avoid snagging her hair or making it too tight. **

**With one last caress of her hand the Latina backed away and took in her sub's naked body, still slightly red in some places from the hot shower she had taken just a short while ago. Quietly she stepped around the side of the bed and looked at the woman's ass, studying it closely to decide where to land her blows and where to avoid. Pain was the point, but she definitely didn't want to cause any lasting harm to her sub. **

**Slowly taking deep breaths, the Latina picked up the black crop, and held it firmly in her left hand. She very gently traced the material across Rachel's backside and down her thighs, moving it in between them and pushing lightly against her left leg with it. "Spread your legs out just an inch for me," she ordered as she rested her free hand on the small of Rachel's back and lightly stroked the soft, tan skin.**

Rachel shivered, every touch feeling heightened now that she couldn't see anything. She shifted her legs apart as instructed, licking her dry lips and trying not to tense too much. She had, at least, read about this. But it didn't help that her Domme's touch made her tremble in a mixture of delight and anticipation, and the crop between her thighs, merely putting light pressure between them, was a whole new experience altogether.

**Now satisfied with Rachel's positioning Santana took a moment to collect herself. This was…this was pretty fucking big. **

**In a moment she would be bringing this riding crop down on Rachel, knowingly and purposefully causing her best friend pain. And then she would bring it down again and again until Rachel reached her breaking point and either redlighted the scene or broke down emotionally (which was Santana's pre-determined stopping point). **

**She had thought before that if she and Rachel ever got to this point, if she herself ever stood in this position, that she might feel hesitant, or even a small amount of disgust in herself. But she didn't. **

**Instead Santana felt…sure…sure of herself and sure that this was needed. **

**Taking a deep breath the Latina ran her hand up and down her sub's back gently, tracing random patterns and shapes as she glided the crop back up Rachel's thighs to rest against her ass. A light tap was her only warning that she was about to begin and after counting off one, two, and then three, the Domme lifted the crop up a few inches and brought it down hard enough to just barely emit a sound and redden the flesh.**

"Mmn!" Rachel cried out, though her lips stayed closed and jaw tight. Her hands clenched hard, and she sucked in a sharp breath through her nose.

The first hit was… Interesting. It stung, but it didn't really hurt.

Rachel knew that was going to change, probably rather quickly, but at least she could be reasonably sure that this wasn't a hard limit for her.

**Santana was still as she gauged Rachel's reaction to the first hit of the crop. Besides the smallest of cries and the intake of breath she heard, Rachel seemed to be fine so far. **

**"****Very good, Rachel," Santana murmured, her voice low as she moved her hand to rest on Rachel's smooth shoulder. **

**Gripping the crop tighter in her hand Santana drew it back again, this time further away and a little bit lower, aiming for the sensitive flesh just above the woman's thigh. Santana pressed down firmly with her fingers as if massaging the woman's shoulder before she mentally counted to three and brought the crop down again. This time with the same force as the last, but it a more sensitive area. **

**The skin under the black, man-made leather turned as red as it would in a hot shower and Santana allowed herself a millisecond glance at it before turning her attention back to Rachel to observe her.**

Another whimper, and Rachel dipped her head a little, shoulders jumping. The pressure of Santana's hand was calming, and though her ass clenched for a second, she relaxed fairly quickly. The bite of the crop lasted longer than the first, and shot up her spine in a different way.

And it surprised her to find that, well… "That um…" Rachel blushed. "That- that spot d-doesn't really… h-hurt, ma'am," she admitted, squirming a little at the realization.

**Santana smirked affectionately down at her pet for a second and patted her shoulder before moving the crop back up to her original target, which was still marked with a barely noticeable red spot. **

**Taking a deep breath she brought the crop down again and started talking in a low but firm tone, relying on advice she had been given by other Dominants as well as her own research and natural intuition. "I'm going to start giving you repeated hits now, and I want you to do something for me Rachel. It is going to start hurting more and more but I want you to do your very best to not focus on the pain. I want you to think about today and all of the things that pissed you off, and I want you to let them go. Do you understand?" Santana asked, pressing the crop firmly down on the red spot and tightening her firm grip on Rachel's shoulder.**

"Yes, ma'am," replied Rachel, wincing slightly at the pressure. "I understand."

**This time there was no deep breath or small pause. The second Rachel voiced her understanding Santana tapped her once on the backside before raising the crop up and bringing it down with a firm snap. It was not extremely harder than the other two had been, but it did leave a unmistakable red spot in it's wake. **

**Gritting her teeth the Latina raised it again, trusting from this point on that Rachel would stop her if it got too bad before Santana intended to stop. Another snap. Harder. **

**Another. **

**And another. **

**Her free hand was not stationary in the least. She kept a constant physical connection with her sub's body, moving it up and down at length and random, always applying a hint more pressure before she brought the crop down. Her hearing and vision focused entirely on Rachel and the sounds she was making. A herd of elephants could have stomped through her bedroom at that point and Santana wouldn't have even noticed as her concentration focused more and more on her Rachel. **

**Another hit. **

**And then another and the red skin beneath the crop became raised as well as red.**

With each strike Rachel gasped, then began to whimper, and by the- oh God, was it nine now? Or ten? She had lost count, not having been focusing on it, only trying to focus on how her day had been.

It came easily, actually. The more she let herself focus on it, the more her anger and frustration built up again, and instinctively she tried to squash it down, and keep it inside. But each strike jolted her, made it harder and harder to retain that tight control, and she felt like she was cracking from the inside out.

Soon she was panting, tears streaming down tightly closed eyes, her knuckles white and shoulders shaking. She was twisting her hands as best she could, her head bowed and jaw working, throat tight as she struggled to fight back the tears, and what felt like screams. Rachel felt like she was going to boil over; anger from the day began to mix with anger from other days, the pain of the crop was melding into a different sort of pain, tightening her chest, twisting it harder and harder, to the point where she could no longer tell one from another.

Another hit, and another, and suddenly a loud, strangled sob tore from her throat, forcing it's way out of her chest and into the room. It was quickly followed by another one, harsher, and her nails were digging into her palm as her breaths became erratic.

Rachel lost track of her sense of time, or number of strikes, or anything that wasn't the thoughts spinning in her head and the ache in her chest as tears flowed freely and her body continued to be wracked with harsh, desperate sobbing from a place she had long given up bothering with outside of song.

The words tore from her just as quickly as the cries, and she shook as she begged, "S-stop. Please. R-red! Red. Please." She couldn't stop saying it, the please, and the safeword. She couldn't find any anchor, despite the hand on her back that somewhere inside she knew was still there just as firmly as before, but now felt like she was barely being touched. "Stopstopstop," she pleaded.

**Every desperate sound that escaped Rachel's throat resonated through Santana's entire body like a lightening strike. Before her eyes she could see Rachel begin to break down under the hits. It was heartbreaking to watch and even all the more heartbreaking for Santana to do. It wasn't fun. There was no sexual gratification to her actions. This was about Rachel, this was about taking care of Rachel in the way that Rachel needed, and in the way that Santana could give her. **

**It was a small torture that Santana was not prepared to feel because her mind was screaming at her to stop, to burn the damned crop, and spend the rest of her life apologizing to Rachel. And yet…she recognized deep in her mind and soul that she couldn't stop now. Not yet. Not until Rachel reached that point. **

**The blows became harder and harder until welts started to rise in their midst. The Domme's free hand became almost frantic on Rachel's back, needing that connection just as much for herself. **

**And then she heard Rachel's breathing change and drop and become desperate and the Dominant's eyes widened, and her hand stilled just as Rachel cried out the word 'stop', and then 'please', and then 'red'.**

**In an instant Santana was haphazardly tossing the riding crop away from her and reaching down to pull the release cord on the rope bindings. The rope tightened for just a second and then unraveled loosely around Rachel's wrist and the bed frame. "Shh shh I've got you, baby I've got you," Santana cooed hurriedly as she pushed away the ropes and pulled the scarf off her sub even as Rachel was repeating the word stop over and over again. **

**In an acrobatic move that would have stunned even Sue Sylvester, Santana somehow managed to scramble up and over Rachel's body and pull the sobbing woman into her lap, leaning her purposefully to the side to avoid hurting her backside. "It's okay Love I've got you, let it go," Santana cooed, her hands running up and down Rachel's back as she rocked them both back and forth on the bed, needing to feel Rachel against her and in her arms in that moment more than she had ever needed anything before.**

Rachel practically scrambled to cling to Santana, pressing herself as tightly into her Domme as was physically possible and curling up into a ball, shaking and crying, trying to breathe more through her nose just so that she could get Santana's scent. She needed to connect with Santana on all five senses it felt like, or it was like she'd drown in herself.

So she clung to the woman's shirt, buried her face in her neck, forced her eyes open whenever she was able. She couldn't speak at all, but that was okay because Santana was speaking, and it was the only voice Rachel wanted to hear.

She didn't know how long she was like that, or how it long it took for her breathing to start to even out and her hands to stop shaking. The adrenaline and panic took their time in ebbing away, but when they did, the sub was left exhausted, and sore all over. Not just her ass, though she was becoming more and more aware of everything that hurt and how it hurt rather quickly now. Her muscles were sore from tensing, especially between her shoulder blades, and her throat felt a bit raw, her eyes stung terribly.

But her chest… Aside from her pounding heart, which she knew would slow down soon as well, her chest felt a little looser. Emotionally, Rachel was shaken, maybe a little fragile right now. But there was something inside of her that definitely just seemed… less. Less heavy, in a way.

Soon after that her body started going limp, aching, tired muscles unable to hold onto their strength, and Rachel was left blurry and red-eyed, sniffling and clenching her Domme's shirt weakly, with the onstart of a headache and her nose running already from unplugged sinuses.

**As Rachel began to calm down in her arms Santana kept up the gentle movement of her hands up and down the woman's back. Her thoughts were a bit chaotic at the moment to tell the truth. Hoping that she had gotten this right. Knowing that she had made the right decision. Wondering what was going on, if anything, in Rachel's head at the moment. And fearing that she had gone too far. **

**She kept up the reassuring whispers in Rachel's ear the entire time. Repeating over and over again how proud she was of Rachel and how good the woman had been and more importantly that she was safe in Santana's arms. **

**After thirty minutes of this Rachel began to weaken in her arms, her fingers, which had been gripping Santana's shirt in a death lock, began to loosen, the wracking, strangled breaths she had been taking ebbed off, and started to normalize, and the whimpers her sub had been letting out intermittently stopped. **

**Very carefully the Latina pushed Rachel away from her enough to look down at her face and she smiled softly before kissing her forehead. "I'm gonna lay you down baby and go get some things to make you feel better okay?" She asked, already beginning to shift them inch by inch up the bed so she could rest Rachel's head on a pillow.**

The sub's immediate reaction was a small, almost pathetic sounding whimper of protest, weak hands fumbling to keep their hold on Santana's shirt and her Domme close to her, shuffling in a painfully slow sort of way closer with every little inch Santana made between them. She couldn't fathom Santana not touching her right now, though couldn't explain why she felt so needy either. But the idea of suddenly being alone scared her, and she mumbled some sort of incoherent sentence, trying to say as much.

**Santana froze in place as she felt Rachel protesting the movement and trying to get closer to her. She understood what Rachel wanted, but she also knew that she needed to retrieve the small kit she had put together for aftercare as well. She was very suddenly damning her decision to leave that in the bathroom and not by the bedside table, which would have been the smart thing to do. **

**She thought about the situation for a second before making up her mind and sighing. She would have to be very careful but she could pull it off. Kissing the side of the woman's head Santana wrapped her arms tightly around Rachel and shifted them inch by inch to the edge of the bed until the Latina could get her feet under her. **

**Holding Rachel tightly to her body Santana whispered in her ear, "Rach, baby, I know you're tired but I need you to tighten your legs around me for just a second so I can stand up okay?"**

Sniffling, swallowing the knot in her throat, Rachel nodded weakly, and used what she had left for strength to do as she was told, managing to also wrap her arms around Santana's neck as well, laying her head against the side of her Domme's neck, facing towards it, and breathing in deeply again. The woman's bodywash and perfume were familiar and comforting, and along with the touch, helped make Rachel's insides feel less like they were vibrating.

**Once they were standing Santana very carefully hooked her arms under Rachel's legs, and pulled her tightly against her body. This was a familiar position for them, and Santana took comfort in the feel of Rachel's face buried in her neck, and smiled softly when Rachel took a deep breath and sighed. **

**Moving at a pace that wouldn't jostle the exhausted woman in her arms too much Santana made her way through her apartment, heading first to the kitchen to grab a cold bottle of water and then to the bathroom, where she had already laid out a few things earlier. **

**Owing much to her sheer determination to take care of Rachel right now and a little bit of stubbornness the Latina managed to make it back to her bedroom without harming Rachel once, and grabbing water, aspirin, and a bottle of vitamin e rich lotion. **

**"****Okay Love, I'm gonna lay you down but I'm not going anywhere," Santana said, not actually making to lay the woman down until she got a confirmation that that was indeed okay. When confirmation was given in the form of a weak nod against her neck Santana laid her best friend out on the bed and set to taking care of her. She figured ten coats of lotion was not too extreme.**

* * *

About an hour later Rachel found herself wrapped up in Santana's arms, no blankets yet, Rachel's skin feeling weirdly sensitive still to be completely covered, barely awake.

Her ass felt cool, thanks to the lotion, and her insides felt considerably more stable, thanks to cool water and aspirin. The small kisses she'd been able to 'steal' from Santana had helped as well, and now, laying in the dark room, her head on her Domme's chest, Rachel felt worlds better than she had when she walked in the door.

"Thank you, Santana," she whispered, breaking what had been comfortable, extended silence. "Thank you so much for taking care of me…"

**Santana was in that lazy surreal place just seconds beyond sleep but still awake when Rachel whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.**

**The Latina had been running her fingers lazily up and down Rachel's back for the last hour or so, stopping every few seconds or minutes, to press a soft kiss to the woman's forehead. **

**Rachel was warm and heavy and calming in her arms, but Santana's head was still a quiet jumble of questions. In her mind she had gone over every second of the evening since Rachel walked in the door, meticulously picking apart each moment and inspecting it for a mistake on her part.**

**She had in fact just been thinking about the desperate way Rachel had called out the safe word when Rachel suddenly whispered to her, and she almost flinched. Opening her heavy eyes the Latina glanced down at her sub and smiled, squeezing her just a little tighter in her arms for a second. "You're welcome," she whispered back softly and then added, trying to word the question so it did not seem like a survey, "Was…are you okay?"**

Breathing out, feeling her body sink further into Santana's own at the release of air, Rachel managed a small smile of her own, nodding against Santana's chest. "It was good," she said, answering what she had managed to catch as the unanswered question. "I was nervous," the singer went on, "and anxious. But I need what you gave me. I'm a little scared, at the intensity of how I… ended up feeling… But I think it's a good thing. Now I'm just… very tired. But also warm… and feeling safe. Very cared for."

Rachel yawned, slowly managing to get her leg somewhat over Santana's hip, her eyes fluttering closed. "Safe and happy…" she mumbled, sleep starting to catch up to her more than ever.

**It was…exactly what Santana needed to hear at that moment. She had done right by Rachel. Her sub was happy and she felt safe and cared for. Santana had for the first real time in her life…taken control…and she had done so well. It was honestly a little awe inspiring. **

**But right now she was far too sleepy to revel in the feeling for much longer. Unanswered questions weren't going to keep her up and Rachel felt oh so damn perfect in her arms like this. **

**The music exec let out a deep tired yawn before dipping her head just a little bit and kissing the crown of Rachel's head. "You are extremely cared for, Love," Santana whispered before reaching onto her bedside table and grabbing the tiny black controller that pretty much controlled her entire room. At least that was on the damn table, she thought to herself rolling her eyes internally one more time at herself before turning the heater up remotely. Satisfied that Rachel wouldn't get cold at all the Latina flipped off the dim light on her bedside table and plunged the room into complete darkness. **

**"****Goodnight Rachel," she whispered before closing her eyes and almost instantly drifting off into sleep, her last semi-conscious thought being that she would prefer having Rachel in her bed every night from here on out.**

"Night, ma'am…" were Rachel's last, waking words, before she drifted as well, feeling cozy, content, and peaceful.


	7. Lunch With Friends (Mafia Peacocks)

**Tagging:** Santana Lopez & Rachel Berry  
**Location:** Kyles Manor, Long Island NY; February 12th, 2021. Noonish.  
**Notes:** Santana and Rachel travel to long island to visit Jeff and Sarah…at their castle…  
_Warnings: Contains a D/s relationship. Mentions of toys and Santana's mouth.  
_

* * *

"Santana… Are you sure this man knows where we're going? That house was at least- Oh goodness and _that _house- Oh Goodness, Santana, _what if we're being kidnapped_?"

"**Rachel, I'm almost a hundred percent positive we're not being kidnapped. He's probably just taking a detour...or something…Oh my god did we just pass a Bugatti Veyron?" **

"Santana I'm scared. What if we get murdered? What if Jeff and Sarah area actually the leaders of a secret mob group? Oh my God. We're- Ooo look that one has horses and a stable!"

"**I'm almost positive that was a Bugatti, those cars are two million plus dollars...And we're not going to get murdered. Look, I'm just gonna ask the driver what's going on. Do you know which of these buttons will lower the window thingy?" **

"I forgot how useless you are in a limo. One moment. There. Yes, excuse me, sir? We're going to meet um… Oh, Mr. Kyles, yes? And his wife, Freeman-Kyles?"

"_Indeed, Miss Berry. We shall be there shortly. May I help you with anything else?"_

"No, thank you, sir. … ...Well, we are indeed headed for their house. My vote is still mafia. ...Maybe he wants to ask- No. You're not allowed, by the way, to join a mafia or mob."

"**Rachel, I don't think I can exactly turn down an offer to join the mafia. That would be like you turning down joining a singing club with Barb and Liza. And everything is going to be fine I'm positive...just stay behind me okay. And that is an order." **

"Santana, me turning down an honors club with Barbra Streisand would only break me emotionally, not get me thrown into the river with cement shoes."

"**Okay we're slowing down. Oh shit is that it?" Santana asked, her eyebrows shooting up to the middle of her forehead and her jaw dropping as a house, really more of a castle, came into view at the end of the driveway they had just turned into. A few feet in front of the car was a very impressive wrought iron gate guarded by a man and woman both dressed completely in black. **

"**Babe do you remember what Jeff and Sarah do for a living?" She asked, slipping her hand into her subs and holding it firmly as their car stopped. **

Rachel squeezed back, eyes wide, stars practically in her eyes. "Mafia remember?" she replied, voice distant, her entire focus on the gates opening up and the limo began driving up the long driveway. The grounds were gorgeous, even with all the snow they looked pristine, well-kept, like a winter wonderland.

She could only dream what they would look like at night, judging by the glimpses of seasonal lights she managed to see strung up all around in a way that just seemed… magical, as opposed to tasteless or kitchy.

"**Mafia...right," Santana murmured as the limo swung around and parked in front of double, wide, ornately carved doors. In a second the driver had ran around to their door and the Latina hesitated a second before sliding out and extending a hand for Rachel. **

**The Domme's mind raced as she tried her hardest to remember if Jeff had ever shared what he did for a living with her, or mentioned what Sarah did, but she was drawing a complete blank. Honestly though, she couldn't blame herself seeing as she was in a bit of shock. **

**It's not that Santana and Rachel were not well off themselves. I mean they were definitely both living comfortably in extremely nice apartments and money was not something either of them had had to worry about for a few years now, but this was on a whole nother level entirely. Wordlessly they followed the driver up to the front doors, Santana's hand on the small of Rachel's back. **

**As the climbed the few stones steps up the Latina let out a small chuckle and shook her head. "Rachel, look at that," she said pointing at the odd symbols above the doors. "It's elvish." **

Rachel, having been staring wherever her eyes could reach, looked up, then rolled her eyes. "Oh Lord… Are we sure Sam didn't somehow become a millionaire and we've ended up at his manor? …" She looked at Santana closely, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "...Now that I think about it… You definitely own all the Lord of the Rings extended director cuts dvds… And an 'elvish' tea set… How did I never notice what a _nerd _you are?"

**Santana's face flushed immediately and she narrowed her eyes at her sub, about to make a sarcastic remark about the woman's Disney infatuation when suddenly the large double wide doors were opening before them. "We'll talk about that at home," the Latina murmured playfully pinching her subs side as a rather intimidating...Santana assumed butler from the uniform, walked out of the doors. **

**Intimidating was possibly an understatement. He had an eyepatch a very long facial scar running from his temple to his jaw line. "Hello, Ms. Lopez and Ms. Berry I assume," the man said, his voice rough as sandpaper. **

"**That would be us," Santana responded, instinctively moving to stand in front of Rachel and cross her arms as he stopped in front of them. "And you are?" **

"**I'm Mr. Kyles personal butler, you may call me Baxter. The Master and his wife are waiting for you and and Ms. Berry in the garden area. Please follow me," and with that the man turned sharply and walked through the doors. **

"**Well," Santana said slipping her hand into Rachel's again, "here we go." **

What they found out was that the garden was huge, and the patio to which they were led was, infact, an indoor-outdoor set up, just off the west wing, with heated stone tiles, a large stone fireplace off to one side, and several, smaller electric fireplaces placed within the stone pillars that made up the boundaries of the extensive entertainment area.

They were led to an outdoor dining area just a few good feet from the main fireplace, where Sarah and Jeff sat speaking to one another.

As they approached, Baxter cleared his throat and smiled. "Sir, Madam," he bowed his head slightly. "Your guests have arrived." He stepped aside, and Rachel stepped up alongside Santana.

Immediately the owners stood up, moving towards Santana and Rachel as Baxter excused himself.

Sarah went to Rachel, opening her arms for a hug, which Rachel accepted gladly. "Your home is _gorgeous_, Sarah. Absolutely gorgeous. And this dress? It feels like you're always dressed for the red carpet!" she exclaimed. Sarah laughed.

"Believe it or not this dress is at least six years old. I'm amazed I still fit into most days. But it's fantastically comfortable, and matches the rubies in my collar here," she said, showing off the collar she was currently wearing. Rachel squealed excitedly, clapping her hands.

"Oh my Gooodd! It's beautiful on you!" And before long both subs found themselves embroiled in their own conversation right where they stood.

**Santana did not realize she was blatantly staring at Rachel, a wide smile on her face over the woman's excitement, until Jeff chuckled and nudged her shoulder lightly. "Hello, Santana," he said, his green eyes twinkling with amusement. **

**Face flushing the Latina turned to the older Dominant and shrugged, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, hi Jeff it's good to see you. Your house is amazing." **

"**Thank you and don't apologize," Jeff laughed holding up his cuffed hand in protest. "I remember looking at Sarah just like that when I met her, and I've been looking at her like that ever since." **

**Smiling the Latina put her hands into her coat pockets and shuffled her feet slightly. "How long have you and Sarah been married, Jeff?" **

"**Nineteen years in March," the Dom said glancing at his wife and sighing happily. "We actually met at the same age you and Rachel are now; I was just a couple of years older. But we were friends first and then dated for a while," he explained turning back to the Latina. **

"**You two make a beautiful couple," Santana said smiling, glancing once more at Rachel. **

"**Well she takes care of the beautiful part," Jeff laughed. "My job is simply to look halfway decent at her side. Now come on and let's collect our women, I believe Maraliese should be bringing out our lunch any second now." **

Minutes later they were seated across from one another, Rachel on Santana's left, across from Sarah who was on Jeff's left.

"Santana thought your driver was lost," Rachel said, smiling innocently. "I assured her that that couldn't be the case."

"**Lies and slander," Santana said quickly, narrowing her eyes at her sub before turning to Jeff. "I thought he might be taking a detour or something but Rachel was halfway convinced that we were being kidnapped." **

**At this Jeff threw his head back and laughed, "I'm sorry Santana. I probably should have warned you that the house is a little bit…"**

"**Like a castle?" Santana asked, cutting the man off with a smile. **

"**In my defense I left all of the designing up to Sarah with the exception of a few requests on my part," Jeff said, smiling widely. **

Sarah smirked softly, setting her hand over her Husband's. "Jeff is… shall we say… special, in his interests… It's very endearing. Though an absolute horror trying to get him to dress appropriately at times. Besides, if he had his way he'd wear cloaks and silver crowns all day with a sword at his side."

Giggling, Rachel glanced at Santana, then replied, "Santana isn't much better. Our mutual friend is a professional fashion designer. He swears on the fashion gods that Santana, and myself, truthfully, would fall into media disrepair if he left us to our own devices. Santana tends… to wear very… _flattering _clothes whenever possible, you see." And then, patting her Domme softly on the thigh, "Which is wonderful, yes. But four inch heels, mid-thigh skirts, and deep cut tops aren't always ideal for… say… a dinner honoring a children's foundation of some kind."

"**What can I say?" Santana asked, gesturing to her body unashamedly, "I was blessed with good genetics. **_**Aaaand**_** I've never heard an actual complaint out of you when I'm in said outfits," the Latina added, smiling cheekily at her sub. **

Maintaining her composure easily, Rachel just smiled. "I do it for your ego, sweetie. I know how fragile it can be."

"**Ouch," Jeff said laughing and shaking his head, his eyes bright with amusement at the pair. **

**Santana narrowed her eyes at her sub playfully and reached under the table to pinch her side, "You wound me, Rach," she said dramatically, rolling her eyes before leaning in to whisper in her friend's ear, "and you'll also pay for that later." **

"**Ah to be young," Jeff said, holding up his hands and gesturing at the two woman. **

"I look forward to it, Ma'am," whispered Rachel back, her face and eyes never faltering.

Drinks came then, and Rachel thanked the woman as her tea was placed in front of her. It was already at exactly the right temperature, and she sipped at it happily. "That said, Sarah what-"

Just then, as though it were the most casual of occurrences, two peacocks, a normal colored one and an albino, strolled by. They disappeared behind the large fountain a few yards away, and Rachel blinked. "Were those… peacocks…?" she asked, slowly setting her cup down.

Sarah chuckled in amusement, nodding her head. "They are, yes. We were helping to raise them for the Zoo, but well… they refused to leave with the rest of their siblings… Now they rule the manor grounds as spoiled princes. That's…" She smiled, rolling her eyes. "Alright, I'll be honest. It's both of our faults. Mine is the albino- Fred, Jeff's is the other one- George. They get more attention and primping than any dog or cat out there, I assure you."

**Santana, for her part, was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that two fucking peacocks had just strolled by like they were as common as pigeons were in Central Park. Finally, and with very little grace, she turned to Jeff with a flabbergasted expression. "Are you in the mob?" she asked, blinking wildly. **

Having been taking another sip of tea, it took all of Rachel's acting abilities to not choke, and she subtly ground her heel into Santana's toe without so much as blinking in her direction.

**Biting her lip Santana turned to Rachel, about to remind her that she actually needed her toes to work when Jeff suddenly leant across the table, his face dead serious. "If I told you, Santana, I'm afraid I would have to kill you." **

Sipping her wine, Sarah casually lifted her hand and grabbed her Husband's ear, pulling roughly, not missing a beat. "Behave, _Sir_. Please."

**Santana felt a deep breath she didn't know she was holding leave her body in a rush and she sunk back into her seat when Jeff winced and then turned his head to smile widely at his sub, "Sorry, Love." **

"**I told you he wasn't in the mafia," Santana said to Rachel as she sat up straight in her seat and tried desperately to not let her embarrassment show. "Sorry, Jeff. Rachel was worried that this was possibly a set-up to induct me into the mob,' she said winking at her sub and discreetly sticking out her tongue behind her hand. **

Pouting, Rachel huffed. "You weren't helping in the least you know…" she replied back, her lower lip still firmly out.

Sarah offered a warm smile to them both. "No mafia or mob. Promise. I'm merely an executive editor for Essence. I mostly handle the fashion and makeup areas. Though I admit, most of my money is from past work as a model. Jeff is special," she finished, giving a teasing smile over to her Dom.

"**I work in shipping," Jeff explained, rolling his eyes and placing his hand down on top of his wife's affectionately. "Well, my family has worked in shipping for many years. Mostly now I'm just an old man who shows up to the occasional board meeting and looks severe. My niece, Lisette is in charge these days." **

**Santana was just about to ask what his company shipped when she heard the doors opening behind them and turned to see two large, wheeled tables being rolled out, each one covered with several platters. "Oh good the food has arrived," Jeff said, smiling widely. "I was beginning to think they had forgotten we were out here. Rachel, I made sure that the cook was aware of your dietary restrictions and she assures me that she has prepared a few separate dishes for you." **

Rachel grinned, swooning a little. "Aww… Thank you, Sir. That was very sweet of you, and I appreciate it greatly."

"**Yeah, thanks Jeff, that was awesome of you. I worry sometimes about Rachel getting everything she needs food wise when we're not eating at home, or one of the vegan places she likes," Santana said picking out a few of the separate items she recognized as edible for herself. **

"**Nonsense," Jeff said waving them both off with a smile. "You two are by far the most charming couple of young people I've met in years. So consider my home your home at the moment. Which reminds me, I wanted to make an offer," he said as he watched the servers leave them with small bows. **

**Taking a sip of his wine the man smiled at Santana, "First, I want to assure you that we have the very best security and...shall we say...discretion money can buy. I noticed that you are not wearing your Domme cuff and Rachel is not wearing her collar. I just wanted you to be aware that you're free to do so while on my property without fear of...well, the public eye catching you." **

**Santana nodded at the older Dominant and smiled widely. "I appreciate that Jeff," she said pushing off her coat and dipping her head. "I've actually taken to loosening up my cuff and just wearing it up my sleeve out of sight," she explained as she tugged the black pleather cuff down her arm and retightened it around her wrist. **

"**So you've taken to wearing it always, then?" Jeff asked, leaning forwards, chin on his closed hands. **

"**Usually," Santana admitted, looking pointedly down at her plate. "As for Rachel though... our relationship contract is very clear that she is only required to wear it when in one of our apartments. So that decision would be up to her entirely." **

Looking down, shoulders sagging a little, Rachel sighed. "I'm not ashamed… I just… It's a lot harder to conceal a collar, or find a way to make it wearable. Especially in what I do… I'd love to be able to go about my day, wearing more than this necklace… but…" She trailed off, feeling suddenly rather guilty, as though she had somehow failed Santana, despite that they had of course talked about this before, and had agreed on it.

Sarah frowned, reaching over the table and setting her hand on Rachel's nearest one. "Rachel, believe me, you are not the only submissive who wishes they could be more open about being owned by their Dominant. Part of the reason Jeff began buying me these more ornate collars was that I would be able to wear them in public and at work. It may not be the same as the ones I wear in our sessions, but they mean the same thing. And your necklace? It's no different." She rubbed her thumb softly over the younger woman's wrist, smiling now. "What matters is that Santana knows that you are hers. She sees your necklace, and she knows that you belong to her. And you can touch your necklace, and know that you are belovedly owned and cared for."

Eyes a little misty, but the smile back on her face, Rachel nodded, reaching up to wipe away a stray tear. "Y-yes, of course. I… I'm sorry. I'm not usually this emotional. Thank you, Sarah."

"That's why we're subs, dear. When we wear our collars, no matter what shape they take, we can allow ourselves to be emotional. But I understand; you've learned to control yourself for a very long time."

Rachel nodded again, shuffling closer to Santana and letting out a slow, calming breath. "I would say you have no idea, but I think you know exactly how it feels. Thank you."

Sarah leaned back into her chair, taking her hand away and picking up a spoon to start in on her soup. "Of course. Now then, Santana. I'm afraid I've not been privy to your own career. You are in music, yes?"

**Santana had watched the exchange closely and was about to physically pull Rachel on to her lap the second she showed obvious distress, but stopped when Jeff held up a hand and shook his head. Taking a deep breath she had remained silent as the two subs talked, mentally agreeing with Sarah's words while silently berating herself for not thinking before she had spoken. **

**She felt like shit now. **

**She had definitely not been aiming to make Rachel feel bad. She loved the necklace Rachel wore, found herself staring at it often in fact, but she had just acted as if it was meaningless without realizing it.**

**Swallowing down the stinging bubble of guilt she felt in her chest, she quickly put her arm around Rachel when the woman moved closer to her, and tried to communicate nonverbally how damn sorry she was. **

**A nudge of Jeff's foot against her shin drew Santana out of her inner anger at herself and she looked up ashamed, blinking her eyes. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked, looking around the table, obviously having missed something. **

Sarah glanced subtly at Jeff, then back to Santana, her smile not faltering. "I asked about your career, Ma'am," she repeated to the young Domme.

**Clearing her throat, Santana sat up in her chair, arm still around Rachel, and smiled weakly at the woman. "I'm a Music Executive at Independence Records...well Junior Executive at the moment. But hopefully with a little luck and finagling I should make Senior within the year." **

"**Independance Records? Isn't that where all the hot new acts are signing these days?" Jeff asked, watching the young woman closely and gently squeezing his wife's hand. **

"**We do have a good, strong roster," Santana admitted nodding her head lightly. "I'm really not involved with the main department, though. I scout and sign for the indie and jazz departments, it's kind of my thing…" The Latina trailed off before looking back down at her plate and moving closer to Rachel. "Rachel is the real success between the two of us. She's amazing and is working on a new show right now." **

Blushing, but sitting up a little more, Rachel shook her head. "I'm just the lead actress. I don't really have any say or anything it. But it seems to have promise, and my leading man, Tyler Brahm, is brilliant on his own. We'll know how things go soon, though. Opening night is in a month, so…"

She shrugged, looking at Santana, her smile brightening. "Don't let Santana fool you. She does amazing work, and has an incredible ear for talent. Kurt, the friend I mentioned earlier, and I usually go to her for when we need another ear. We're somewhat biased to um… well, ourselves," she admitted, laughing lightly and looking back to the couple across from them.

**Santana was just about to tell them how Rachel single handedly carried their High School Glee Club for three years when Jeff held up his free hand and smiled. "Ladies, you're both so modest. I'm sure that you are both amazing in your chosen fields and Sarah and I both look forward to experiencing it for ourselves, don't we, Love?" **

"Indeed we do. So, shall we continue with our meal? I made sure to recall some absolutely wonderful stories to tell you this afternoon," the sub said, smiling in a way that should have been innocent, but definitely wasn't.

"**Or," Jeff butted in quickly shaking his head and mock frowning at his wife, "we could talk about the weather. I think we should talk about the weather. And eat this food now before it get's cold, or Fred and George catch wind that there is food out here that is not being offered up to them on silver platters." **

**Santana knew what the older couple was doing, and she was thankful for it, too. Mostly because she was sure that she was just a minute or two away from making a complete ass out of herself. Catching Jeff's eyes she nodded her thanks, and with her arm still tucked around Rachel, began to eat her food, her mind still caught up on what had just happened.  
**

* * *

A couple of hours later Rachel found herself in a quiet study, apparently just off of the Master Bedroom, sitting with Sarah, drinking coffee and tea, and pouring over several BDSM jewelry magazines. A small collection of Sarah's favorite collars lay in front of them as well, and Rachel was completely beside herself.

"Oh goodness… These are all so beautiful… If I may, what your Sir lacks in decor abilities, he certainly makes up for with an eye for elegance in jewelry. You did say he picks these all out on his own, yes?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the gorgeous, jewel encrusted collars.

Sarah smiled proudly. "He does, yes. Jeff is silly, but he's extraordinarily observant. He always knows exactly what I like, what would look perfect against my skin tone, with my collarbones… He even remembers various articles of clothing I wear, and mind you, I have hundreds, and tries to coordinate in his head what I could wear them with." Her smile became very fond, and she sighed happily. "He doesn't always quite get the mark in that particular aspect, but the fact he puts so much thought and effort into it, well… It's more than I ever could have expected."

Rachel sighed as well, her eyes alight with stars, though she didn't realize it. "Some day, I can only hope to have such an adoring Domme…" she said wistfully.

Sarah merely raised a brow. "Santana not meeting your needs in the bling area?" she asked, keeping her tone teasing, but watching Rachel's reaction carefully.

The younger sub just laughed, blushing slightly. "Oh, goodness, no, I just meant-" She giggled, feeling more flustered. "You know what I mean. True love, that sort of thing. Santana and I have known each other since elementary school, and we weren't even close to being friends like this. Oh Lord… You honestly would never have guessed we'd even be on speaking terms, had you known us back then."

Sitting back, Sarah chuckled. "That sounds like a story to tell… We've lots of time. Our Dominants will probably get distracted with themselves. Would you like to share?"

"Well… I do love talking about myself. I suppose I can give you the gist of things, yes," offered Rachel. "I'll skip to when I first met-met Santana… It was in 3rd grade. And she pushed me over in the sandbox when I tried helping her tie her shoelaces."

* * *

**While Rachel and Sarah were having their talk, Santana was being led down to the bottom level of the house by Jeff. Santana's face was troubled as she followed the older man, thinking about what had happened at lunch, and she nearly ran into the older man when he stopped suddenly and turned to her. **

"**You haven't heard a word I've said have you, Santana?" He asked, folding his arms in front of him and smiling at her gently. **

**Flushing the Latina looked down in embarrassment. "No, I'm sorry, Jeff, I haven't." **

"**Don't apologize, I understand," the salt and pepper haired man said, waving off the apology. "Come and sit for a moment and let's talk," he said leading her over to a couple of chairs in the small sitting area. When they were seated, Jeff rested his hands on his knees. "I actually feel like I should apologize to you, Santana." **

"**Why? You didn't do anything wrong," Santana said, sighing and shaking her head. **

"**Ah, but I did, and I'm sure Sarah will remind me of that later tonight. When I made that offer I should have been more...articulate in my meaning. I should have been more specific with my offer. What I should have said was that Ms. Berry was free to wear her 'private collar' when on my property," the older man explained frowning and shaking his head at himself. **

**Santana was silent, unsure of what to say for a second. "Maybe, but I'm the one who really fucked it up." **

**Jeff leaned forwards at this and watched Santana closely. "Let me ask you a question Santana. Do you understand and appreciate the meaning behind Ms. Berry's necklace?" **

"**Of course I do," Santana said quickly. "I know that it means just as much as the collar she uses in our apartments. I love her necklace. I just…" **

"**Just what, Santana?" **

"**I...when you said collar, my mind instantly jumped over it and went straight to her pleather one," the Latina said looking every bit as ashamed as she felt of herself. **

**Jeff nodded, his face understanding. "You have made a mistake that a lot of young Dominants make, Santana. We tend to be...overly dramatic with our symbolism at times. You see Rachel in your homes wearing the big, black, traditional collar with the shiny d-ring on the front and it makes you feel like...well for lack of a better word...great. It's not that you don't appreciate the necklace she wears in the least bit, your mind just tends to forget it at the most horrible moments in favor of the more obvious sign of ownership. Believe me, that is one of the many reason I try to find the largest, shiniest pieces of jewelry I can for Sarah." **

**Santana thought for a few moments over what the man had said, her face still troubled immensely. Slowly she got out what she was thinking, which was hard to do since Rachel was the only person who she could ever comfortably talk openly to it seemed. "I understand...that that is a semi common mistake. And I do see what you mean. But it doesn't make me feel any better at all. If anything it makes me feel crappier...because I don't want to be like 'other' Dominants; definitely not with Rach involved." **

"**A noble desire," Jeff said, leaning forwards and putting a hand on the Latina's shoulder, "and one I wish more Dominants aspired towards. But at the end of the day Santana, you are a human being and you'll make mistakes. And Rachel will also make some mistakes of her own. Even now, once in a blue moon, Sarah or myself have a slip up. It is human condition. What is important is that you learn from your mistakes and you do everything within your power to correct the wrong done." **

**Santana knew he was right, and she knew that mistakes were going to happen, but she still felt...off put by the entire situation. It must of been obvious because Jeff squeezed her shoulder gently. "The first Dominant drop is always one of the most upsetting moments you'll have in your life," he said kindly. **

"**True that," the Latina sighed rubbing her face and thinking silently to herself for a few minutes. **

**Eventually Jeff interrupted her solitude. "Now I say we put our heads together and think of a solution. You need to show Rachel that not only are you sorry but you do understand the meaning behind her necklace. Tell me, you said that you've taken to wearing your cuff full time now correct?" **

"**Yeah," Santana said, thumbing the black material softly. **

"**But you keep it hidden?" **

"**Well it would kind of majorly clash with my entire work wardrobe. I'm good, but I don't think I could pull off business wear with it on." **

"**And you see, that is of course the problem Rachel has, so she wears a necklace instead to symbolize your ownership of her in a way that won't draw attention."**

**Suddenly it was like a light bulb went off in Santana's head, and she smiled for the first time in over an hour. "I get where you're going with this," she said pulling out her phone and quickly hitting her personal assistant's speed dial, hoping she was still in the office. **

"**Hey Cheyenne, are you still at the office? Good. I need you to do a personal favor for me right this minute. Look up the jeweler I used at Christmas to get my mother's brooch made and call them. I need an order put in today and I need to be able to pick it up tomorrow… Okay, write this down. I want a simple, platinum bracelet made, not too thick but sturdy, with a star charm on it. Tell him I want a pink jewel in the middle of the star. Okay, do you got that? Good, tell them I will be picking it up around tenish tomorrow. Bye," with a sigh the Domme hung up her phone and looked to Jeff who was looking back at her with a wide smile on his face. **

"**Explain yourself," he said leaning on the palm of his hand, his eyes amused. **

"**The necklace is just as important to Rachel as her pleather collar is and just as important as my cuff is to me. But I got caught up on the feeling of the pleather one and the obvious symbolism behind it. This, I hope, will be a way to show Rachel that it doesn't matter to me what forms her collar or my cuff take, just as long as we both know what they mean," Santana said, slowing down at the end just a tad bit, hoping for some sign of approval from the older more experienced Dominant. **

**She got it in the form of a amused nod. "Very good, Santana. I think Rachel will appreciate the gesture. An apology is lovely but they're just words, you need to be able to back it up with something that lasts." **

**Santana let out a relieved sigh, already forming her apology to Rachel in her mind, as well as how she would explain the bracelet. "Thank you, Jeff," the Latina said dipping her head. **

"**It's no problem, Santana. Mentoring is just one of the many benefits you stand to gain from a friendship with me." His eyes twinkled with mirth and he stood up suddenly, moving to stand next a wall on the far side of the room, which was covered entirely by a book shelf. "Now that we've at least figured out a plan for you to apologize to Ms. Berry, would you like to see another benefit of our friendship?" He asked, placing his hand on a seemingly random large red book. **

"**Um...sure," Santana said slightly nervous for a second, her mind recalling the mafia theory. **

**Jeff winked at her before pulling on the book, causing a loud clicking sound as he did so, "You're going to love this, Kid."  
**

* * *

"And that about sums it up," finished Rachel, setting down her second cup of tea with a smile. "We've been friends since. And she has this habit of spoiling Kurt and I to the ends of the earth with concert tickets, backstage passes, the like. She's sweet, if rough around the edges."

Sarah could only smile, her face a noticeably flush from laughing at various parts of the extended story that was Rachel and Santana (and Kurt). Shaking her head, the older woman chuckled. "That, my dear, sounds like a sitcom. Not real life." The younger sub just shrugged, humming her agreement. "But, that said," Sarah went on, "tell me about this show. What is it called?"

This time, Rachel rolled her eyes in exasperation. "It's called On The Clock. It's a drama, though, well, between us I think it takes itself too seriously. The whole idea of it would work better as a more… Moon Over Buffalo a la musical, but the producers are very strict about this being a serious, political drama. It's… It's not a bad script. Just… I don't know… Don't tell Santana, but my agent and I have been seriously talking about looking for a way to get out of my contract. We actually had a blow-out with my, now former, publicist over it." Rachel blushed then, recalling that evening that the terrible day had led up into…

Sarah raised a questioning brow, silently asking the younger woman, who sighed. "That was a very, very bad day for me. It ended up being the first night Santana took control completely. It was… very emotional. ...I safeworded."

"And… does that upset you?" the older woman asked carefully.

Rachel shook her head a little. "I thought it might, but no. I knew why I did it, and I know that for something like that, Santana was trusting me to use our safeword whenever I felt I had to. I was really shaky afterwards. My skin was over-sensitive, but I needed to keep touching Santana. And I couldn't stop crying. I ended up really sore all over, with my eyes aching and my head pounding…"

"But…?"

"But emotionally, I definitely felt lighter," Rachel said. "She turned up the heat later, after she had taken care of me and cleaned me up some. I couldn't stand having covers on, you see."

The older submissive nodded, her smile sincere. "It sounds like it went well. Did you experience any drop the next day? Or was it just right after the scene?"

"The next day I was still very clingy. I didn't even really notice it until it was time for me to go to rehearsal in the evening and I didn't want to. Santana went with me. I couldn't touch her, but having her there helped. After that I felt fine, and we had been talking about what happened throughout the day," responded Rachel.

With a nod, Sarah let out a small, almost relieved breath. "Good, I'm glad to hear that. Sometimes the first scene can go very badly, especially if it's as emotional as this ones sounds like it was. But you and Santana handled it well. I'm sure she's very proud of you, Rachel."

At that, Rachel beamed, looking down a bit bashfully. "She said she was. And she didn't stop saying it for awhile. It helped me feel like I could be proud of myself, too."

Sarah laughed a little, nodding. "Good! That's equally important. Now then, would you like to see my music collection? I'm not sure it's as extensive as your own, but I'm very proud of it."

"I would love to!"

"Excellent. Let's get going then. Jeff said we'd reconvene together in about another hour or so. We'll make them find us."

With that, the two women picked up their cups, and made their way to the music room.

* * *

**On the top shelf of Santana's apartment there was a simple, black case that held her collection of "toys". It was pretty modest, seeing as Santana had not had a chance to really use any of the items yet. **

**There was the crop, hemp ropes, and blindfold she had used on Rachel a few days before, of course. And in addition to those three items were also a pair of plain, steel nipple clamps, two sets of binding cuffs, a strap-on harness with a respectable eight inch dildo (in her skin tone), a thick seven inch vibrator with a controller, a small anal plug, and last but not least, a supple, black flogger. **

**All in all it was nice, if still just the basic setup. **

**But Jeff's "collection" that she was staring at in awe of right now surpassed even her wildest fantasies. **

**The bookcase had actually hidden a door leading into the very lower part of the Kyle manor, and behind that door was an entire "dungeon" set up dedicated to his and Sarah's obviously...elaborate scenes. **

**Santana was in such a state of amazement that she didn't know where to set her eyes first. Maybe on the giant black and platinum wheel set up in the corner, or the wall covered in various whips and floggers and chains; or how about that black leather swing bedazzled with what Santana suspected to be real diamonds. Her mouth opening and closing in her best impression of a fish, she turned to Jeff and let out a strangled sound while she spastically gestured at...well everything. **

"**Impressed?" Jeff asked, obviously extremely proud of himself at that moment. **

**Swallowing hard, the Latina nodded. "Impressed...does not really do it justice," she said, looking back at the room and blinking. **

**Jeff clapped his hands once and laughed before putting a hand on Santana's shoulder and leading her into the room. "We've been amassing this little collection for years now," he explained as he led Santana through a maze of different shaped tables and chairs, all of which looked more expensive than her apartment. "We like to take trips together, see the world and such, and when we find something we like we get it boxed up and sent home right away." **

"**This is unreal, I swear," Santana murmured running her hand reverently over what she was really, really positive was a sensory deprivation chamber. **

"**I'm glad you can appreciate it Santana. If you ever need advice on a… special purchase, feel free to call me. As you can see, I am a bit of an expert on the subject," the older Dominant said proudly. **

"**I'll definitely keep that in mind," Santana said, leaning up against the chamber and studying the wall of toys. **

**Jeff leant up next to her and smiled, his next words making the music exec nearly slip to the floor in surprise. "So tell me Santana, when did your feelings for Rachel become slightly more than best friends with D/s benefits?" **

**Trying to regain her composure and keep herself upright, the Latina turned and looked at him, shock and a healthy dose of denial on her face. "What...I um...what do you mean Jeff?" Santana asked running a hand through her hair to calm her now completely shot nerves (really this was just supposed to be a nice lunch thing), and looking anywhere but the older man. **

**Jeff laughed loudly, a smile wide on his face. "Santana, my dear friend, I'm afraid you're not as...skilled at hiding your feelings as you think you are. I'm also an exceedingly observant person. I can see in the way that you look at her that already you're starting to think beyond a temporary contract between friends." **

**Santana's shoulders drooped and she let out a deep sigh before shrugging her shoulders. "It's just kind of snuck up on me I guess. I mean I love Rachel, she's my best friend, but yeah my feelings are getting a little bit...more intense for her."**

"**Make out sessions tend to do that," Jeff said, chuckling at the immediately flushed face Santana made. "Like I said, observant." **

"**Very observant," Santana grumbled rolling her eyes and palming the back of her neck with her left hand. **

"**So, when did you realize?" He asked in amusement. **

"**Ummm... I guess the day after we had our first scene. It was pretty emotional for both of us and the day after Rachel needed a lot of physical contact. I ended up going to the theatre with her for her rehearsal. When we were about to leave my apartment she was taking her collar off and I looked down at my cuff, and I just...I didn't want to take it off...I haven't since then, except to shower," Santana explained rubbing the fingers on her right hand over the cuff. **

"**I see," Jeff hmmed nodding his head. "If I remember correctly your contract states that neither you nor Rachel are required to wear the symbols of your relationship out of your apartments. Her collar and necklace, your cuff, correct?" **

"**That is correct," Santana said nodding her head astutely. **

"**She was wearing her necklace today, assuming based on the contract, because she was with you. Do you know if she's been wearing it the rest of the time?" Jeff asked curiously. **

**Santana thought about it for a second and shook her head. "I'm not sure? Um...she hasn't mentioned it." **

**Jeff clicked his tongue and then smiled. "Well to be fair Santana...neither did you."  
**

* * *

"You have all of Tupac!"

"...I did not pinpoint you as a fan, ."

"Don't tell Santana. Kurt and I have a reputation to maintain. Our friend Artie keeps us up to date on the rap and hip hop world, mostly. Do you have Common?"

"Yes, near Biggie Small."

"Ooh, yay!"

* * *

**An hour later after Jeff had finished grilling Santana on her feelings for Rachel, upset that he hadn't gotten anything more than "I mean I like her a little more than friendly I guess," out of her. The two Dominants were heading back to the main foyer to meet their submissives. **

"**You know, Santana, you just missed this one, but next month if you're up for it, I have a get together planned with a small, friendly circle of Dominants to play some poker. You'd be welcome to come," Jeff said as they climbed the stairs. "Only rule is that our lovely submissives must never know." **

**Santana laughed at the idea of managing to get anything past Rachel Berry, but she nodded in agreement still. "I'd love to join. Just be prepared to lose all your money, old man." **

"**Oh Kid you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. A number of my wife's jewels have been bought after a poker game," Jeff laughed as they climbed the last bit of stairs and their women came into view. "Remember, complete secrecy," he said tapping the side of his nose before making a beeline for his wife. "How was your time with Ms. Berry Love? Did you show off the crown jewels?" **

Sarah immediately went to her Husband's side, smirking lightly. "I did indeed, my Sir. And, judging by the sparkles in 's eyes, I assume you showed her our toy room?"

Rachel, who had moved to stand next to her own Dominant, slide her arm around Santana's, laying her head on the woman's shoulder. Her brows furrowed, though, and she looked up at Santana. "...Toy room?" she asked, looking from her Domme, then to the couple near them for clarification.

**Santana smiled as Rachel moved to stand next to her and was quick to wrap her arm around the short woman. Seeing her sub's confusion she chuckled and shook her head, "It's kind of like...Disneyland...BDSM Disneyland." **

"**And it shall forever be called that from now on," Jeff said looking extremely proud at the moment. **

Blinking, a little more confused than she had been confused, Rachel just nodded slowly. "Right… Disneyland… Okay then…" The image of Minnie Mouse in a corset with a whip and high heels would probably never leave her head. And it just got weirder as she imagined Santana taking a picture next to her…

Shaking her head a little then, Rachel found herself yawning, though she quickly tried to stifle it with her hand.

**Santana's head turned towards her sub when she yawned and quickly gave the woman a once over before turning to Jeff. "I think it's time I get Rachel home, Jeff. She has an early rehearsal tomorrow morning." **

"**Of course," Jeff said nodding his head in understanding. "Baxter," he called out and seemingly out of nowhere the scarred butler appeared. "Can you please fetch one of the drivers to take Ms. Lopez and Ms. Berry home now." **

"**Of course Sir," the man said in his gravely deep voice before disappearing out the front doors. **

**Santana watched him go before motioning Jeff over close enough to where she could whisper in his ear. "What's that guy's deal? He looks like a fucking extra in an action movie." **

**Jeff, completely serious, grimaced and said, "He was actually a top level freelance hitman for a number of years. Very touchy subject. I wouldn't mention it to him."**

**Santana's gulp was loud enough to make her flinch. **

Sarah once again, without blinking, grabbed her Husband's ear. "Jeff."

"**Just kidding, I promise," he said holding up his hands in defense and wincing as he rubbed his ear. "Ladies it has been an honor having you over. Please feel free to come by any time in the future. We have a very large guest house just beyond the stables." **

"**Thanks, we might take you up on that offer," Santana said extending a hand to shake Jeff's, and then giving Sarah a wide smile, and a nod of her head. **

Rachel nodded to Jeff, taking the offered hug from Sarah and smiling brightly, though there was sleep already in her eyes. "Thank you so, so much. We'll definitely talk about taking you up on your offer. And give my compliments to the Chef. The lunch was exquisite."

Stepping back to Santana, Rachel followed Baxter, who had reappeared, to the entrance, and then outside, where the limo that had brought them to the manor was sitting, the door being held open by the driver.

Once inside the vehicle, she immediately curled up into Santana's side, closing her eyes and planning to nap during the long trip back to the city. But first…

"Are you okay, Ma'am?" she asked. "You looked really upset after lunch… Did I do something wrong?"

**Santana was quick to swallow back the still present guilt and shake her head, her arms instantly tightening around her sub. "No, you didn't do anything wrong at all, Rachel," she reassured her sub, pressing a firm kiss to the singer's forehead. "I actually need to apologize to you," Santana continued. "I am so sorry if I made you feel for even a minute that I don't completely understand and appreciate that the necklace you're wearing holds the same symbolism as the collar you wear when we're in private. It was stupid and insensitive of me." **

**When she was finished the music exec drew in a deep breath and waited for Rachel's response. **

Rachel swallowed audibly, letting out a slow breath. "I know… I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, and I feel like I did. You weren't trying to infer that, and I don't know why I felt inferior somehow in that moment, or that I had let you down…" She hadn't meant to make Santana feel badly, not at all. "You were just showing off your cuff, and that you're proud to wear it. There's nothing wrong with that."

"**Still…" Santana exhaled and then sighed, pulling Rachel impossibly closer to her and running a hand up the woman's sternum until her fingers closed around the necklace. "I should have just nodded, thanked Jeff, and then waited to speak with you about it in private. I also should have said that you were wearing your collar, just a… more public version of it, if that makes sense." **

**Biting her lip the Domme added, "And I am very proud to wear my cuff...I've been wearing it...more than just in our apartments but I've hidden it under my shirt sleeves so far. Tomorrow I'm actually going to go find something that will work with my work clothes." **

Shifting so that she could face Santana a little more, letting her legs fall over Santana's lap, Rachel smiled weakly. "Sort of like my necklace…?" she asked, her hand going to cover the one on her neck as she leaned into the touch.

"**Yes, just like your necklace," Santana said, dipping her head a bit and giving Rachel a sweet kiss on the lips. "I just want you to understand that I understand, and believe, that it doesn't matter what either of us is wearing...jewelry...or something more traditional… The meaning behind them is the same. You're my Rachel." **

As her body relaxed into Santana's, eyes fluttering shut and head falling to rest on Santana's shoulder more, Rachel smiled tiredly. "You're my Santana, too. My floofy, pitbull-like Santana…"

She dozed off soon after that, the familiar scent and warmth of her Domme lulling her into a sense of security and comfort with ease.

**Feeling a good deal better, Santana pulled Rachel into her arms as gently as humanly possibly and reclined back in the seat, her left hand running up and down her sub's body. She had thought she would be restless for the rest of the day, but with the feeling of Rachel's body on hers exhaustion quickly snuck on the Domme, and she let out a small yawn. **

**Not even a minute later she was napping too, her lips just resting on Rachel's forehead.  
**

* * *

**An hour and a half later the driver was gently shaking Santana's shoulder and she looked around blearily eyes before she remembered where she was. Nodding a silent thanks to the man she very gently roused Rachel enough to get the woman out of the cab and then picked her up in her arms, deciding that another hour of sleep was never a bad idea. **


	8. Those Aren't Your PJs (But who needs em)

**Tagging: Santana Lopez & Rachel Berry**  
**Location: Santana's Apartment NYC. February 13th 2021.**  
**Notes: A standard hang-out night quickly dissolves very rapidly into sexy times. It's mostly Rachel's fault but no one is really complaining.**  
**Warnings: Contains a D/s relationship. Santana's and Rachel's mouths. Porny times.**_ All dem porny times._** Also rough nipple play, biting, and bondage. **_And obnoxious fluff at the end._** And a partridge in a pear tree. **_Wait is this the right song?_** Just go with it Lovely.** _Okay but we're keeping this for the post._** Of course. We should probably stop now though? They're probably getting confused or disinterested. THERE IS PORN BELOW. **_We promise.__  
_

* * *

**Santana and Rachel's first time sleeping together occurred on a completely normal Thursday. **

**The two had already made plans earlier in the day to hang out that night and currently Santana was humming along softly to Adele as she finished unloading her dish washer, making sure to set aside two wine glasses. It had been a very long day for the Latina and she was highly looking forwards to Rachel coming over and the two of them relaxing on the couch together and watching an old movie…and the making out part. That would be great, too, in her opinion.**

**So far the only thing that had gone according to plan was picking up her new bracelet. She had breezed into the jewelers around eleven, and after a quick chat and good chunk of change was paid, she had walked out with a very elegant platinum bracelet with a star hanging off of it. She…she really liked it. **

**The sound of the door opening was music to the music exec's ears. "I'm in the kitchen Rach," she called out, grabbing the unfinished bottle of pilfered wine and waiting for her sub to come see her. "Go grab your pjs from my room!" she added as an after-thought.**

"Hello, lovely~!" was Rachel's return call out as she hung up her things, set her shoes to the side, set Santana's shoes aside, and hung Santana's jacket properly, before skipping off to the Latina's room and humming to herself.

Once there, she stripped down easily, then started looking for her usual pajamas. The unfortunate thing was that Santana never put them in the same place, so it was always a miniature adventure trying to find them again.

As she looked, a fairly large black case caught her eyes, and she furrowed her eyebrows. Deciding that there was no harm in looking (because really, the amount of times Santana still snooped in her and Kurt's things was unreal), Rachel opened it up, and her eyes went wide.

There, organized to the T, was arranged Santana's toy collection.

It was nothing extravagant, but…

She bit her lip, mind immediately jumping to all the different things Santana could possibly do to her… Especially with those bondage restraints, and the rope, and— oh Lord that strap-on. It was practically Santana's exact skin, tone. And so thick.

Her eyes then went to the nipple clamps, and she felt her thighs clench and heart skip a beat.

So caught up in her own thoughts, her own fantasies, was Rachel, that she didn't notice Santana walking towards the room, nor did she hear her Domme call out to her.

**Santana poured two glasses of wine and then frowned at the bottle. There was barely a sip left if that. Shrugging her shoulders she called out for Rachel to make sure she wasn't about to pop around the corner, when she got no response she smiled and quickly knocked back the sip from the bottle. **

**"****This shit is growing on me," the Latina said tossing the empty bottle in the recycling bin and making a mental note to borrow some more from Rachel soon. **

**Humming along with the music Santana picked up the two filled wine glasses and decided to make her way to the bedroom. Rachel for some reason always had trouble finding her p.j.s even though Santana always put them in the same place…she swears. **

**"****Rachel what's taking so long?" The Latina asked stepping into her room and then freezing when her eyes landed on Rachel.**

**Even with her back to her Santana could tell what the Diva had stumbled upon, more importantly she could tell Rachel was…interested. A surge of arousal hit Santana and she had to set down the wine glasses or risk dropping them. So far their relationship had not been very physical. They made out a lot and there were a few noted cases of heavy petting like they were high schoolers, but Santana had always reeled the situation back to kissing. **

**She wanted to take her time, and make sure that Rachel was a hundred percent comfortable before they went any farther. Still, the image of Rachel in front of her, clearly feeling something herself, triggered something in Santana's head that she couldn't stop. Wordlessly the Domme crossed her bedroom until she was behind Rachel. **

**"****See something you like, pet?" The Latina husked into the woman's ear, her eyes glinting at the nipple clamps Rachel was currently holding. Softly she rested her hands on Rachel's hips, and relished in the audible hitch of her breath.**

Rachel jumped a little at Santana's smokey voice, the hot breath hitting her ear making her shiver, her grip on the nipple clamps tightening a fraction. She sucked in a deep breath through her nose, then swallowed thickly, feeling herself practically dive into her subspace head-first. "Y-yes, Ma'am," she replied, voice almost breathless. "I um…"

The hands on her hips felt hot and weighted, grounding her in place, making it impossible to try and run, were that something that Rachel wanted to do.

It wasn't, though. Not in the least.

"That's um… That's a… " Truthfully, she was at a loss for coherent sentences. Her brain was too foggy, her submissive nature and the weight of Santana's dominant presence baring down on her; not in a suffocating kind of way, but rather, like one feels when wrapped in a particularly cozy blanket on a cold winter's night. It was a safe feeling, and one that made Rachel forget about thinking and zero in completely on doing.

Specifically, doing anything her Domme told her.

**Santana chuckled under her breath and moved her hands to cover her sub's stomach, just above her pink, lacy panties. She stroked the heated, soft flesh she found there firmly with her thumbs, smirking at the visible reaction her touch was causing Rachel. **

**The tension in the room was heavy, so heavy Santana felt like it would have been difficult to cut it with a knife even. Tilting her head down she gently kissed Rachel's neck, and then bit down teasingly. "Those are definitely not your pajamas, Rachel. Use your words, beautiful, and tell me what you think about my little collection," Santana ordered, her hands wandering up Rachel's abdomen, her nails leaving light red lines in their wake.**

Whimpering, the sound strangled in her throat, Rachel let out a shaky breath. Her skin felt hot, any everywhere Santana touched was absolutely on fire, the heat traveling straight down through the pit of her stomach and between her legs. She already knew she was flushed, but she was also getting wet. It would have been embarrassing, really, had it not already happened on more than one occasion thanks to Santana…

"G-good," Rachel managed to squeak out, biting her lower lip. "R-really good. Great e-even." The submissive was honestly struggling for words, because Santana kept touching her, moving her hands down to her thighs and back up to her ribs, and Rachel was amazed her knees hadn't buckled yet…

"Have you uh… I mean… The- the strap-on. H-have you… Have you used it before? Or— um—"

**With every passing second and stroke of Rachel's heated flesh, Santana could feel herself becoming wetter and wetter. Already her mind was fuzzy, but when Rachel asked about the strap-on it was like being plunged under water. Images quickly inserted themselves in the Latina's head, images of pounding into Rachel from behind while her sub moaned her name and begged for release. **

**The Latina couldn't help it when her hips rolled forwards into Rachel's lace covered ass and she had to bite back a moan. Taking a deep breath to center herself she drug her knuckles across the wet patch between Rachel's legs and shook her head. "I have not used it before," she said, blowing hot breath across Rachel's cheek. "It's actually a very recent purchase, Love." **

**Moving her hands up Rachel's slightly trembling body, the music exec covered the woman's hands with her own, and carefully extracted the set of nipple clamps. "These are a very recent purchase as well," she explained holding them up eye level in front of Rachel and then moving them to hold in front of the sub's breast. "I thought you might like them," Santana teased rolling them in her hands to show Rachel the tiny stars dangling from them. "What do you think, pet? Do you want me to use them on you? Would you like that?" she asked before biting down again on Rachel's neck, this time rougher, and rolling her hips again.**

"Oh God," whimpered Rachel as the seam of Santana's jeans roughly ground against her barely covered ass. Her stomach flipped a little, and without realizing it, Rachel licked her lips slowly.

Nodding, the sub replied in a hoarse whisper, "Yes, Ma'am. P-please?" Her own hands didn't quite know what to do with themselves. They felt useless, or, Rachel thought, like they needed to be bound. "I-I mean. If you want. An- anything you want, Ma'am." And she meant it. She could feel that in her veins at this point; the way her neck throbbed from the bite, and how her thighs clenched and her panties grew increasingly wetter.

The urge to drop to her knees was ungodly, and it took all of Rachel's strength to keep standing in place as Santana's continued to tease her and grind into her ass forcefully.

**Santana relished in the desperate neediness of Rachel's voice. She did that. She was responsible for Rachel's already labored breathing and shaking legs. The Latina's own breath was deep and steady as she palmed both clamps in one hand, and then moved the other around Rachel's back to finger the clasp of her bra. "Anything I want huh? Such a good, good girl," Santana husked, easily unclasping the bra and pushing it off the woman's shoulders. **

**"****Fuck so perfect," Santana bit out harshly as she looked down Rachel's chest and licked her lips at the sight of taunt nipples. "Turn around, Rachel," she ordered, stepping back just the slightest but keeping a hand loosely on the sub's neck, moving it as Rachel turned. "I want to look at what's mine."**

Rachel did as told, turning to face her Domme. Her eyes were glazed over and dark, the flush on her face reaching down her neck and to her chest as she breathed in and out thickly. Her nipples, already stiff, felt like they were aching to be touched- much like the rest of her.

And although she felt like she should feel shy, or at least some trepidation, Rachel couldn't help but feel a little proud instead. She knew her body was in good shape— maybe not as toned as Santana's, but there was absolutely nothing wrong with it, and honestly, looking at the way Santana looked at her? Rachel had never felt more attractive or so thoroughly desired.

Santana owned her. Had chosen her. Far be it from her to question her Domme's exquisite taste.

Even with those thoughts in mind, as Rachel glanced over Santana, then met her eyes, she couldn't stop the rush of words. "You're beautiful, Ma'am," she whimpered. And it was true. The aura of complete dominance and control that Santana was practically glowing with was almost overwhelming, and the sub nearly dropped down at the woman's feet right there.

**Santana's mouth was practically salivating as she took in Rachel's body. Every inch of tan flesh was smooth and unblemished, just begging to be marked by Santana's teeth and nails and toys. She had seen Rachel naked before this of course. Back in High School dressing rooms for Glee club were scarce, and the apartment they had shared with Kurt left a lot to be desired, wall-wise at least. **

**But this was different. This was Rachel her sub, not her teammate or roommate; no, this Rachel was bared before Santana like an offering. An offering that Santana was all too willing to accept. **

**The corners of Santana's lips raised when Rachel called her beautiful. She had heard the same words before, countless times, from multiple people, but it sounded…amazing from Rachel's lips. Tilting her head to the side the Latina ran a finger down Rachel's chest, scratching lightly with her nail, and continued down until it snagged on the woman's completely ruined panties. "You're beautiful, too, Rachel," Santana remarked, her tone reverent.**

**The urge to push Rachel down to her knees and take what was hers was very strong, but Santana held back for a moment. Before she took Rachel she had responsibilities to her, rules laid out in their contract that Santana had no intention of breaking, even if she wanted Rachel so bad she could fucking taste her.**

**Stepping forwards until her body was flush against the singers, Santana ran a hand up her body and wrapped it gently around her neck, forcing Rachel to look into her eyes. "I need to hear you say green, Rachel. Say that and then we'll begin."**

The response was instant. "Green, Ma'am," Rachel said clearly, though there was a slight tremble of anticipation wrapped in her voice, with just a hint of desperation.

**As soon as Santana heard Rachel's confirmation to continue her hands were moving to the woman's breast to thumb her stiff nipples. Keeping her eyes locked onto her sub's, the Domme pulled and twisted the nipples between her fingers, her breath coming out deep and steady. "Kneel and take off my jeans," she ordered with one last firm tug before crossing her arms over her chest and watching Rachel expectantly.**

Rachel sucked in breath, hissing and arching slightly into the rough touch. This was the first time anyone but herself had actually touched her nipples this way, directly, without clothing in the way at all. The aching intensified, but it felt so incredible. She nearly got lost in it, but her Domme's voice was commanding and clear, snapping her from her haze just enough.

So it was almost with a sense of relief that Rachel went to her knees, looking up at Santana in utter adoration and submission. Despite her trembling hands, she took the button of the woman's jeans and undid it, and sucked in another breath, this one sharp with arousal and surprise.

As she unzipped her Domme's jeans and began to pull them down, it became increasingly obvious that Santana was wearing nothing under them. The scent of the woman's own arousal hit Rachel's nose, making her mouth go dry, and as the waistband dropped to the Latina's ankles, the submissive couldn't make herself look away from the well kept, small patch of dark, curly hair just above Santana's pussy.

It was hard, so very hard, not to lean forward and taste. Rachel had never gone down on a woman in her life, didn't know the first thing about it beyond what she had read… But God… Just the idea of Santana teaching her, forcefully and sternly, using her face for her own pleasure… Another strangled sound tore from the actress's throat, and she looked up at Santana again, finally, eyes absolutely pleading for whatever her Domme was willing to give or take from Rachel.

**Santana licked her lips hungrily as she watched Rachel's expression change as the woman slid down her pants. The smell of her own arousal mixed in the air with Rachel's, and Santana couldn't help but feel a little cocky at the way Rachel was looking at her pussy like the meaning of life was in it. **

**Almost leisurely the Latina pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it away before moving her hands down to tangle in Rachel's hair just as the woman was looking up at her. "Do you like what you see, Kitten? Maybe if you're a very good girl I'll let you lick my pussy," she husked, petting Rachel's hair and stroking her neck. **

**"****For now though, I want you on the bed while I decide what to do to you first," Santana said, tangling a hand on Rachel's hair and pulling up to get the woman standing. "Panties off, in the middle, hands above your head," the Domme demanded, crossing her arms in front of her bare tits, eyes feasting blatantly on Rachel's naked body.**

Obediently, Rachel stood, though with some effort, and stripped herself of her panties quickly. She lay on the bed, legs spread and wrists over her head as she had been commanded, reveling in the feeling of Santana's eyes scorching over her completely naked body.

She was utterly exposed, in every way now, and felt like she was sinking into the warm, safe place that was her submission to Santana.

Even so, her pussy felt like it was quivering with building arousal, and the mere thought of Santana working her body and mind over, playing and toying with her for the sake of Santana's own pleasure and entertainment had her nearly dripping, despite having barely been touched yet.

**Slowly, almost leisurely, Santana turned around looked down at her collection, her hands twirling the nipple clamps between her fingers with a downright lecherous smile on her face. Never before had she truly understood the phrase "kid in a candy store" until this moment… It was…fucking amazing. **

**Blowing out a puff of air and shrugging her shoulders, the Latina picked up the entire box and moved it over to her nightstand, depositing it there for convenience. "Such a good girl," she husked leaning over the bed and running her hand up Rachel's cheek before turning back to her collection and pulling out a set of cuffs. **

**Eyes dancing with absolute delight, the music exec crawled slowly onto the bed, her moves meticulous, and her eyes trained on Rachel's. With a smirk Santana threw a leg over the woman's body and settled down, straddling her stomach, pressing her soaked pussy squarely above Rachel's navel. "Mmm feel how wet I am, Rachel?" She teased rolling her hips once, her body jerking slightly at the pressure it put on her clit.**

**"****I think I need an orgasm before I get to you," she said smirking as she leant forwards and cuffed Rachel's hands to the headboard, purposefully hovering her breast above Rachel's face as she did so. Leaning back she smiled before raking her fingers down Rachel's chest, and then carefully attaching the nipple clamps, chuckling at the clicking sounds they made. **

**Licking her lips the Latina wrapped the chain from the clamps in her left hand and moved it to run a finger through her cunt, shivering when the metal touched her clit. "Fuck, feels good," she husked, teasing herself a little and watching the clamps pull on Rachel's taunt nipples. "Would you like a taste pet?" she asked, holding up glistening fingers for Rachel to look at.**

Rachel's eyes never left Santana's body. They followed every single movement, drinking the woman in hungrily, pleadingly. As the cuffs clicked around her wrists, Rachel barely noticed it. She was too busy staring up at her Domme's perfectly shaped tits hanging above her face, her brain already fried from watching Santana grind on her stomach and feeling how completely slick and wet Santana was.

Breath short and just as desperate as her eyes, Rachel trained what she had left for attention onto Santana's hand as it traveled down, the tightness of the nipple clamps making her whimper and whine, and she squirmed, trying to relieve some of the throbbing between her legs as the music exec began to finger herself.

It was maddening to watch, and Rachel didn't notice how her jaw was slack with arousal and that she was slightly straining her neck forward, trying to get closer. Her efforts only increased as her nipples were pulled on sharply again and the other woman offered up wet fingers, making it nearly impossible for Rachel to get enough blood to her brain to actually use words.

She whimpered again, pulling on her cuffs. "Please, Ma'am. Please," moaned the sub breathlessly, hungrily.

**Santana's eyes had to have turned black, she was sure of it, when she heard Rachel's little whimpered please. Nostrils flaring with a dirty smirk on her face, the Latina dragged her wet fingers up Rachel's chest slowly, before tracing pouty lips, making them shine with her arousal. Reaching between them, Santana tugged at the chain and cooed. "Stick out your tongue for me, baby girl, and I'll give you a taste," she ordered, dipping her finger just in between Rachel's lips teasingly.**

She couldn't have obeyed faster, Rachel was sure. Immediately she opened her mouth wider, sticking her tongue out slightly and trying to reach forward slightly, a low whining sound coming from deep in her chest as she all but panted for the treat that would be the first taste of her Domme ever.

**Santana's hips jutted forwards unbidden when Rachel's pink tongue slipped out obediently from between wet lips. Sucking in a deep breath, the Latina pressed her arousal soaked fingers into the woman's mouth. "Now suck them," she ordered, tugging at the nipple clamps again and rolling her hips pointedly forwards, soaking Rachel's stomach with her wetness.**

Rachel cried out, back arching up and mouth instinctively closing around the fingers pressed against her tongue. Lower body squirming and thighs trying to rub against one another, she sucked on the fingers, though it was more like suckling, as though she needed more of the taste just to stay alive. It was so ridiculous, and somewhere in her head Rachel felt like maybe she had read too many romance novels, or something. Yet, it was true. The taste was sharp, but there was something insanely addicting about it. And long after she knew, logically, that she had cleaned Santana's fingers completely she continued to suckle them, moaning and toes curling as she did so.

**Santana watched all this with wide eyed lust. It was extremely intoxicating to watch Rachel twitch and moan at the taste of her, so intoxicating Santana had to bite her own tongue to keep from practically scrambling up her subs body and riding her face into oblivion. **

**The music exec let the actress suck and lick at her fingers until she could no longer stand it. Growling she pulled her fingers from Rachel's mouth and immediately buried them into her own cunt, moaning loudly at the relief it brought her. Every time the Latina's hips rolled on her fingers, the chain wrapped up in her hand tugged at Rachel's nipples, and Santana groaned in pleasure as she watched them start to redden from the strain.**

**Her free hand stroked her own nipples a few times before she fell forwards, the hand shooting out to rest beside Rachel's head, and her lips seeking out her subs in a possessive sloppy kiss. "Mmm fuck," she moaned into the woman's mouth, grinding her hips down with the sole purpose of getting off in mind. The fact that Rachel was straining and whimpering under her only increased her pleasure tenfold. Selfishly, wanting to draw out Rachel's desperation the Latin rocked her hips further back, dragging her knuckles over her subs clit, and pulling harder on the chain. "I'm going to come all over your stomach pet, and afterwards I'm going to make you sing Pet," she moaned before sinking her teeth into Rachel's neck and biting down hard.**

Crying out in pain and pleasure, Rachel was a mess. A thin sheen of sweat was starting to cover her skin, her body humming with sensations that were borderline too much, and yet somehow not nearly enough.

And her nipples, God. They hurt in a way Rachel had never thought possible. Throbbing, pulsating in time with the bruises forming on her neck, blood rushing through her head and shivers going up and down her spine.

**The arousal that had been building up in Santana's body reached a boiling point and the Latina came apart with a guttural moan from deep in her chest. "Fuck," she yelled, soaking Rachel's stomach with her release and panting into the woman's neck. **

**Beneath her she could feel, and hear, Rachel struggling desperately to be touched. Sucking in a deep breath the Latina hauled herself up and released the tension she had been placing on Rachel's nipples. **

**Her mind was a jumble of feelings and a very small part of her was suggesting nap time, but even she wasn't that cruel. With a lazy smile she leant down and placed a soft kiss over Rachel's abused right nipple while she palmed the other one gently. Her voice was husky and a little bit scratchy when she spoke, "Awe, Kitten, do you need something? Do you need me to touch you?"**

Even the more gentle touching had Rachel panting, her wrists making the cuffs clink and her eyes closing tightly as her swollen, flushed nipples seemed to twitch from the rough and unforgiving treatment they had endured thus far. But that didn't stop her from moaning her pleasure, nor from her body eventually melting into the mattress.

She responded to her Domme's light teasing with a small smile of her own, shuddering as she let out a rush of breath. "Please, Ma'am," she begged quietly, her voice laden with lust. "Please fuck me. Please fuck your pet." The words came easily, simply fell naturally from her lips. There was no embarrassment, or shame. It didn't feel weird to be like this with Santana.

If anything, it felt like the most right and real thing she had felt in a long time, and Rachel spread her legs wider, completely opening herself up to her Domme.

**Santana's arousal came back with a vengeance when Rachel asked her to fuck her. She had know the woman for the majority of her life and she had rarely heard her cuss, and the times she had were always the result of a stubbed toe or something of that ilk. But this, this was Rachel Berry completely in her subspace and it made Santana's toes curl with absolute fucking delight. **

**With a smile just stopping short of sadistic Santana gave Rachel's sore nipples one more tug before moving sit back on her feet, between the singer's legs. Her eyes were immediately locked onto that perfect pink pussy, hers for the taking, and her hands moved to grab Rachel by the ankles and slowly glide up them. **

**She had officially reached the point of no return and she was more than happy to dive head first into it, literally leaning over and running her tongue up the length of the woman's cunt. She was definitely going to fuck Rachel, but first she wanted a taste. "Fuck so good," the Domme husked under her breath as she rolled Rachel's taste around in her mouth. It was musky but sweet, not like any other girl Santana had ever tasted before. It was made for her it seemed. **

**Happy with just a taste the Latina leaned back again and ran her hands up Rachel's legs until they met at her pussy lips. Smirking the Latina pinched the girl's clit between her thumb and finger roughly and watched Rachel's reaction hungrily.**

Rachel groaned, low and long at the feel of Santana's tongue on her. It was over far too quickly, but the smirk that had settled itself on her Domme's face was making her all the more wet, and her pussy begged for proper attention. It seemed even worse now that she had gotten something and it was gone.

Then she nearly screamed, hips bucking hard as Santana pinched her erect clit hard, her gasp very nearly a squeal. It wasn't the first time Santana had been rough with her like this, but it was the first there weren't any clothes in the way, and the woman's fingers were hot, slightly calloused, and firm. She felt her clit being rolled and pulled on more, and each time Santana pinched or flicked Rachel whimpered and whined, her hips jerking and the breath being stolen from her lungs.

"F-fuck" she gasped, "Fuckfuckfuck" whined Rachel desperately. The teasing was just that; teasing. It was painful, perfectly so, but it was completely driving her insane, and the inner walls of her pussy throbbed, milking at nothing but begging for a good, hard fucking.

**Santana was absolutely drunk on the sounds Rachel was making. The whined curses falling freely from the singer's lips were absolutely breathtaking. Eyes completely blown the Latina watched, utterly transfixed, her subs pussy contracting around nothing, begging to be filled. **

**She would let her come soon, Santana decided, for a few reasons. The most important being that she did not want to push Rachel too hard. This was their first time and there had been no pre-discussion about it, just a sudden rush of lust at exactly the right moment. **

**The more practical reason, was that she wanted Rachel dripping, and properly stretched, before she fucked her into the mattress. **

**Chuckling down at Rachel, Santana began to press harder against the woman's clit, her fingers now moving with a purpose. Her other hand moved below her sub's clit and with a teasing smile she winked and met Rachel's sex-glazed eyes before slamming three fingers into her. "So fucking tight Love," she grunted as she began to rock her arm back and forth out of the singer, hitting deeper and deeper in her every time.**

"Oh God," Rachel screamed out, every muscle in her body tightening down hard, her pussy clamping Santana's fingers like a vice. "Y-yellow," she squeaked out, biting her lip, trying to bring her breathing back to something a little less erratic. But she felt like she was shaking, and the three fingers inside of her, hitting so deep had been extremely sudden, a little too sudden, really. She was utterly soaked, but God the stretch. It had nearly shocked her out of her headspace and her hands twisted hard in their bindings. "Toofasttoofast," Rachel stuttered out in a flurry of words.

Part of her hadn't wanted to say anything, except for maybe 'more', but there was some sense of rationality left in her, and sort of, and it had been way too long since she had had anything but her own two fingers inside of her. "S-sorry. M'sorry. Just…" She trailed off, squirming under Santana, the pleasure-pain balance just a little bit too much on the painful, stinging side of the spectrum.

**Immediately Santana pulled her fingers out, but she kept up the stroking of Rachel's clit, gentler now, not stopping the forwards momentum she had built up. Internally she was berating herself, using a variety of colorful curse words. She kept it off her face, though, instead leaning down and using her free hand to rest on Rachel's cheek. **

**"****Shhh it's okay, don't say you're sorry," she said shaking her head firmly, her thumb running across Rachel's forehead and smoothing out her sweaty brow. **

**Her arm was burning from keeping up the gentle, but firm stroking of the singer's clit, but she ignored it in favor of making sure Rachel was okay. "Two fingers. Okay?" she asked, looking into Rachel's eyes, trusting her sub to know her limit and object if that went past it.**

It took a moment, but Santana's relaxed ministrations and soothing words eased Rachel back into her subspace, and it wasn't long before she was back to panting softly, her hips rolling up steadily, meeting Santana's pace.

Letting her eyes flutter closed, melting into the mattress and becoming pliant to her Domme's touch once more, Rachel moaned quietly, nodding her head to Santana's question. "Yes, Ma'am. T-two. Two is good." Rachel breathed out, moaning again, her clit aching, fully out of its hood and completely exposed, much like the rest of Rachel. "Green," she said then, in case Santana needed to hear the extra assurance. "D-definitely g-green."

**As Rachel calmed under her touch so did Santana. Releasing a deep, relieved breath, the music exec straightened back up and began to circle Rachel's cunt with her fingers again before pushing two in, not as hard as before but still firm. **

**Her own arousal had dimmed considerably and the Latina instead concentrated on bringing Rachel to orgasm. By now Santana's hand was completely soaked in the brunette's arousal and the Latina found herself watching again, entranced by the pulse of her fingers in and out of the singer. **

**The air around them was heavy and musky, the only sounds the very nearly raunchy sounds of Santana's fingers squelching in and out of Rachel, and the sub's panting picking back up. Going on instinct and cues from Rachel's body Santana began to speed up her fingers, intent on making her girl come and come hard. "So beautiful," she murmured as she began to rotate her wrist and scissor her fingers.**

Before long a continuous flood of "yes" and "please" was pouring from Rachel's tongue. Her hips were starting to lose their rhythm, pussy walls milking Santana's fingers hard and tight. Her hands were twisting, toes starting to curl, and Rachel heaved with the effort to swallow air, feeling like it was never quite enough, and that her head may never truly stop spinning.

Then, she felt it. Tightness running up the inside of her thighs, and sharp pressure bearing down in her lower back. Her back arched inwards as best she could, and she was mewling, whimpering desperately, so close to the edge. "C-cumming. M'cumming. Oh God. Oh god oh god," she cried out, before her body seemed to snap, head slamming into the pillow and heels digging into the mattress as her jaw went slack and a strangled, sharp cry tore from her throat.

**When Rachel's body pitched up Santana pitched forwards, covering Rachel's lips with her own, and stealing her cry. She kept her fingers moving, pushing Rachel further into her orgasm. The Latina's arousal returned at peak of Rachel's and she felt a jolt of tremors rock through her body. **

**"****Fuck," she groaned, her thighs clenching together, and her eyes slamming shut. Taking a deep breath she tried to control her breathing, focusing instead on Rachel as the woman began to come down from her high. **

**Smiling she removed her fingers from the woman's pussy and crawled up her body, straddling her again, and running her fingers up and down her chest and arms. Gently she kissed her on the lips as she began to rotate her hips again, pressing down lightly on the sub's stomach. "You're so beautiful," she murmured kissing the woman on the nose.**

Rachel was barely self-aware, her head fuzzy and warm from her orgasm- the first orgasm she had been allowed since her and Santana had written up and signed the contract.

And it was fantastic.

The feel of her Domme's slick pussy on her stomach made her moan incoherently, and she forced blurred eyes open, whimpering at the sight slowly coming into focus before her eyes. Santana on top of her, slowly grinding against her stomach, her breasts swaying lightly and muscles twitching, body glistening with a faint coat of sweat.

"Pretty…" mumbled Rachel, lips barely moving. Her eyes couldn't even stay still, or focus on one part of Santana. They moved from where the Domme's soaked lower lips were sliding easily over her slicked up stomach, to the thighs flexing, then to the toned abs, up to heavy tits, over to the slightly flexing arms, and then all around again. And every so often Rachel would manage to look up at Santana's face, and each time she swore her heart skipped and her clit twitched just from the domineering smirk and raw ecstasy exuding from the dark, near-black eyes staring down at her.

**Santana moaned lowly in the back of her throat as her arousal grew. Looking down at Rachel through heavy lidded eyes the Latina reached down and took off the nipple clamps still attached to her subs chest. Gently at first, she began to palm and roll the nipples with the palm of her hands. **

**When Rachel's eyes began to focus more, Santana smirked and carefully moved down, pulling up one of the singer's legs, and pressing her center against Rachel's. She experimentally rolled her hips downwards, and smiled impishly when her sub's body responded to her own, rolling weakly up to meet her. Breath coming out in hard pants, the music exec started rolling her hips in a steady rhythm, intent on building Rachel's arousal back to a peak. **

**Her eyes roamed freely over Rachel's body, from her flushed, sweaty face, to her heaving chest. "I hope you didn't think I was done with you Rachel," the Domme teased as she brought her hips down firmly and moved back and forth, pressing their clits perfectly against each other's, making the Latina bite down on her lip to keep her composure. **

**"****You asked to be fucked and that's what I'm going to do," she said, rolling her hips a little rougher and moving a hand to rest on the woman's neck. She wanted to be clear with the woman, but also, after the yellow from earlier, she needed to hear green again, just for her sake as much as Rachel's.**

It was mostly on pure, primal urge that Rachel's body was responding to Santana's so easily, moving with her and keeping up with the set pace as easily as she was. Her head definitely was not thinking in the least, and it short-circuited a little more when she felt a hand on her neck and another, perfect roll of her Domme's hips sent shocks of electric pleasure through her clit and up her spine.

Santana's words made her moan, head rolling back against the pillow and legs spreading as wide as they could. Rachel shuddered as the air, cool in comparison to how hot her body felt, hit her glistening pussy, and her nipples, stinging and throbbing as blood rushed into them now after being cut off for so long, were so hard they hurt. But she needed Santana to actually make good on her promise, and yet she wasn't, and- and just—

"Green," Rachel moaned, the word less of statement and more of a desperate plea.

She didn't have rehearsal until late tomorrow afternoon; not being able to walk in the morning sounded like exactly what she needed,

**Santana smiled widely, very… proud that Rachel had given her exactly what she needed without have to be asked. The smile turned into a smirk and she thrust her hips down hard one last time before leaning over and kissing the woman firmly on the lips. "Good girl," she murmured into the sub's mouth before nipping at her bottom lip roughly and rolling off of her. **

**Wordlessly, the Latina stood up and pulled out her strap-on, her eyes possessively locked onto Rachel's body even as she stepped into the pleather straps and pulled it up snuggly around her waist. Glancing down she made sure the skin colored dildo was firmly attached, before she pulled out a bottle of water based lube. **

**"****Now what position do I want you in?" She wondered aloud, grinning impishly down at Rachel as she squirted some lube into her hand, and began to pump it up and down the fake cock. "Maybe I should take you from behind, how do you feel about that, Kitten?" She asked running her free hand up her chest and palming her own nipples, her eyes locked with Rachel's.**

Rachel very nearly missed the question, her entire focus having been pulled to watching Santana get settled in the strap-on, and then, once done, on the long, thick, intimidating cock now jutting out from between her legs proudly.

When the words of her Domme finally registered, Rachel's face became more flush, and she swore she could feel her eyes glaze over. Nodding slowly, jaw slack, Rachel whimpered her approval, eyes never leaving the fake cock and mouth going dry all over again.

**Teasingly, Santana smirked and crawled back on the bed, moving to kneel between the singer's legs, the cock bouncing in front of her and just resting on her clit. Biting her lips and looking down at the woman the Domme pressed down on the silicone head, pushing it roughly against the woman's clit. Rachel twitched underneath her and Santana chuckled before leaning over and undoing the cuffs. **

**"****Roll over, ass up," she ordered leaning back on her feet expectantly and waiting patiently for Rachel to move.**

With a groan, Rachel focused what energy she had into moving her stiff arms back from over her head, letting them flop somewhat useless at her side. They tingled, a little sharply even, and instead of bothering to wait for them to come back to life she forced her body to roll over, arms be damned.

Then, just as stiffly, thighs very much against the action, she scooted herself up to her knees, keeping her legs somewhat spread.

By the time she was in position, she was able to move her hands and arms again, though they were a bit sore, and moved them up to her head, clutching the sheet under her tightly when she felt Santana slide the dildo back and forth between her dripping pussy lips, the head of the cock rolling over her over-stimulated clit with each pass and making her cry out.

**Santana watched Rachel closely, an affectionate smile on her face unseen by her sub as she moved into the requested position. It was…indescribable really, the feeling she got from watching Rachel bend to her will, despite the obvious exhaustion in her muscles. **

**When Rachel was in the perfect position Santana let pushed the cock against the woman's wet pussy a few times, enjoying the cry it brought out. **

**And then she stopped, bringing her hips back and gently, almost reverently running her hands down Rachel's trembling back, and moving them to circle around the girl's stomach. Firmly, she pulled on Rachel until the woman straightened up in her arms and was leaning back against her chest, Santana's breast pushing into her back. **

**"****So beautiful," the Latina murmured running her hands up Rachel's stomach and palming her tits. She was about to get to the fucking, but for a moment she just wanted to feel Rachel in her arms, and let the woman's aching muscles relax. The last thing she could stand was pushing the singer so hard she pulled something.**

**Reaching between them Santana grabbed the base of the cock and began pressing up against Rachel's pussy, teasing the lips with just the head. "Feel good pet?" She asked, tightening her arms around Rachel and kissing her neck, her hips jutting roughly forwards, sinking the cock head just past Rachel's pussy lips.**

The amount of relief Rachel felt when Santana lifting her up and let her settling against her was unbelievable. Her body had melted instantly into her Domme's, head falling back to rest against the other woman's strong shoulder and a sigh falling from her lips. She knew it was only a small reprieve, but she was incredibly thankful for it nonetheless.

She tensed when she felt the thick head of the cock teasing her lips, but the firm hold and surprisingly soft kiss to her neck helped to ease the sub a little, and the head slipped into her easily, though Rachel hissed out from the beginning what she knew was going to be an intense stretch. The idea, if anything, aroused her all the more, and as Santana slowly guided her down, inch by inch of the formidable cock sinking into her, Rachel's breath grew heavier and heavier.

It felt like forever before she was finally seated completely on the thick length, and she moaned a breathless "Oh god…", leaning back more into Santana, her hands clutching at her Domme's arms tightly as she got used to the feeling up being so utterly and completely full.

It felt like Santana was seated up against her lungs, and when she began to move in small thrusts, it made breathing, much less speaking, all the harder. Still, Rachel swallowed thickly, nodding her head. "Y-yes, Ma'am," she croaked, voice thick with arousal and submission. She felt like every thrust knocked the wind from her chest, and at the same time sent a rush throughout her body, her nerves firing off, clit twitching and her knuckles nearly white with how tightly she held onto Santana's arms.

"Th-thick, Ma'am," Rachel forced out, eyes closing again. "You're so thick. So good, Ma'am. You— you feel so good."

**Santana's breathing picked up as sweat began to roll down her back. Groaning, her abs beginning to burn from the amount of control she was exerting, Santana lurched forwards, her arm guiding Rachel down into a kneeling position. **

**"****Fuck yes," the Latina moaned, the new angle pushing the base of the strap-on firmly against her clit. Clenching her teeth the music exec straightened herself up, one hand pushing firmly into Rachel's hip, her other raking up and down the woman's back. **

**Sucking in a deep breath Santana rolled hips back once before thrusting hard into Rachel's pussy, her head thrown back in ecstasy.**

Rachel was even more grateful that Santana had started them upright, because as soon as she she was guided to her hands and knees she already knew that her arms weren't going to support her for long. More than that, though, she'd been given the time and a good angle to get accommodated to the dildo's size, because this new angle was vastly different feeling.

She had thought her Domme's thick cock had been deep before, but this? It was on a whole different level, Santana's hitting so deep and fully that after only a few solid thrusts Rachel's arms had, in fact, given out on her, and her face pressed down into the mattress.

Every firm, hard stroke made Rachel cry out, hands scrambling for something to hang onto, and she already felt delirious with the need to cum again. The cock scraped against her tight, pulsing walls completely perfectly, sliding up hard against her g-spot every time Santana drew out and slammed back in. And, as she felt the Latina begin to speed up, crack her hips harder, Rachel could do nothing but take it.

She did so, happily, her expression blitzed out from the intensity of the fucking she was getting. Her first true fucking as Santana's submissive.

"Harder, plea—se. Pleasepleaseplease, Ma'am!"

**As Santana sped up her hips she watched Rachel through heavily hooded eyes, her tongue flicking out to lick her lips every few seconds. Her head was a fuzzy haze and the Latina only barely heard the slapping sound beginning to emit from between them. But she did hear Rachel begging for her to go harder. Oh she definitely heard that. **

**Biting her bottom lip the Latina shifted her body down and spread Rachel's legs out farther. Reaching down she pressed both hands firmly into her sub's hips and dug in roughly. Satisfied with the position she rolled back once hard and then slammed forwards, moving them both forwards on the bed. **

**"****Fuck yes," the Domme hissed when the base of the cock slammed into her clit. It made her entire body jolt with a shock that went up her body straight to her fingers. It felt fucking amazing and she wanted that feeling again. **

**Clenching her teeth Santana pulled back again and then slammed forwards. Again and again she repeated the motion until her hips were pistoning harder and harder into Rachel's, using the woman's body to press the base of the strap-on against her clit again and again.**

**Santana shifted suddenly to put one foot flat against the bed, changing the angle that she was pounding into Rachel at and completely bottoming out in her sub's pussy. "Jesus fuck," she moaned looking down between them in awe.**

"Ooohh God," moaned Rachel, practically screaming it. Her body wasn't even trying to keep up with Santana anymore. She was using all of her focus that she had left to stay up in position as she was plunged into, over and over again, completely used and rutted against.

Sweat dripped from her brow and down between her breasts, wetness soaked between her thighs, and Rachel's tits dragged back and forth roughly with the speed of the hard pounding, her sore nipples scraping against the sheet as her jaw tightened and teeth clamped down on it, muffling her cries and giving her something to ground with. It was only Santana's bruising grip on her hips and the biting down on the sheet that kept Rachel from feeling like she was going to drown, and as the heat and heaviness in the pit of her stomach tightened to immeasurable limits, her pussy fluttered, then clamped down hard on the fake cock drilling into her.

With a muffled scream of Santana's name she came, her orgasm crashing into her, flooding her system with endorphins and pleasure-pain sensations.

**Santana could actually feel Rachel tightening around the cock, her pussy walls contracting so strongly that it become harder to push as deep into her as she had been. The sound of Rachel screaming out her name went through Santana's body like a heat seeking missile, traveling down her body and exploding in the pit of her stomach.**

**With a sound caught somewhere between a roar and a moan the Latina fell forwards, barely holding her full weight off of Rachel and slamming into her, all vestiges of rhythm lost as the Latina's orgasm came upon her. **

**One arm wrapped around Rachel's waist pulling the woman up and down on the fake cock, while her other pulled Rachel back against her chest. "Mine," she all but roared, her teeth digging into Rachel's neck, her orgasm rushing through her with one last deep thrust.**

**It was the most intense experience of Santana's life, definitely the strongest orgasm she had ever experienced, and she held Rachel's slick body against her own tightly as she gasped for breath.**

Rachel groaned sleepily, eyes completely unfocused and body still shaking, vibrating really, with aftershocks. She was heaving for breath, not sure if she wanted to sleep or be coddled for the next three days, or both. Or something. Whichever involved more of Santana, honestly.

"Mnngh…" she managed to say, though the sub honestly was not sure what words she was attempting. If any.

The sub's body, slowly, began to come down, and as it did so, the adrenaline died, leaving weak, aching muscles and a very, very over-stimulated clit and pussy, along with some mild cramping in her thighs and shoulders.

**Breathlessly the Domme chuckled as she felt Rachel starting to go limp in her arms. "Mnngh is right, Love," she said, still panting. **

**Using what little strength she had in reserve the Latina very carefully lifted her sub off of the fake cock and shifted so she could lay her down gently on the bed. Her muscles were screaming from exertion but she ignored them and quickly pushed off the strap-on, setting it on her bedside table to be cleaned in the morning. **

**Rubbing her face, Santana opened up a drawer in the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen and a bottle of water she had stored in there after their first session. "Mmm, Love, no sleep yet," she murmured brushing the hair out of Rachel's exhausted face. "I want you to take this first."**

Grumbling, groggy with sleep and wonderful, post-orgasmic haze, Rachel barely managed to lift herself up enough to haphazardly take the bottle of water and pill. She swallowed the pain killer dry, then proceeded to down over half of the bottle of water.

Once done, her eyes barely open, Rachel closed the bottle of water, handed it back to Santana, and promptly fell back onto the bed. Within seconds she was snoring softly, mumbling in her sleep, then wincing as one of her nipples brushed against the sheet under her, though remained passed out anyway.

**Chuckling affectionately Santana shook her head and dropped the water and pill bottle back into the drawer and opened the drawer underneath it. This drawer contained a veritable pharmacy of ointments and creams, and Santana quickly rifled through it until her hand landed on a tube of lanolin cream.****  
**  
**Blinking her eyes to keep stave off her own exhaustion, the Domme sat down on the side of the bed next to her passed out sub and yawned before rolling her over, her arms protesting the movement. The Latina squirted the cream into one of her palms and rubbed her hands back and forth, warming it up a bit, before beginning to dab it on generously to Rachel's abused nipples. Satisfied with her work the Latina capped the tube and mindlessly grabbed the bruise cream next, repeating the process of treating Rachel's mottled neck with meticulous care. **

**Running on her last bit of steam Santana reached down next to the bed, grabbed her shirt, and wiped off her hands, before carefully pulling the covers out from under Rachel and pulling them back up to cover her from the waist down. Yawning widely, the Latina cuddled up to Rachel's side, slipping one hand under the sub's head and resting her other hand on the sub's stomach. **

**"****Goodnight, Love," she whispered, before closing her eyes and falling into a deep, content sleep almost immediately.**


	9. Return of the Kurt (Gay Inquisition)

**Tagging:** Santana Lopez & Rachel Berry  
**Location:** Rachel's Apartment, NYC; February 23rd, 2021. Evening.  
**Notes:** Kurt finally returns bearing gifts, sarcasm, and too many observations for Santana's comfort levels. Also, boots.

* * *

"OH MY GOD KURT!"

Twenty minutes later Kurt was inside her apartment, sitting next to her on the couch, her legs over his lap and chatting her ear off about Paris. He had several bags with him, none being luggage, as he had dropped all those off at his own apartment before swinging by to see Rachel, and the woman had sent a text to Santana informing her that, if she wanted her presents, to get there quickly.

They were drinking tea and otherwise catching up when Kurt's eyes narrowed slightly, and Rachel knew he was staring at her neck.

She blushed, and he spoke.

"So… Something you aren't telling me, ?" The man raised a suspicious brow, but Rachel waved him off with a laugh.

"Oh shush, Kurt. It's nothing. Just a little bit too much to drink the other night. He was cute, and he kissed well. That's all," the actress insisted. She knew Kurt wasn't buying it, but before he could get into more, the door was opening, and a smirking Santana strode into the apartment, stopping just short of the couch, one hand on her hip. Kurt rolled his eyes, not moving.

"Santana Lopez, if you want your presents you'll put the bitch away for two seconds, bend your ass down, and give me a hug. I'm not moving just to hug you."

**Okay, Santana did not rush out of the office and to Rachel's just because she wanted her presents, or at least that was not the main reason. **

**She honestly, very much loved Kurt Hummel. In her book of awesome people Kurt was just a hair below Rachel and just a hair above Jeff. He was loyal, and funny, and god did he give the best gifts ever. **

**So Santana forwent the elevator up to Rachel's apartment and took the stairs two at a time all three stories up. She stopped in front of her sub's door for just a moment to brush back her hair and ensure her suit was in place, before throwing open the door and breezing right on in. She stopped only for a second to toss her jacket in the general direction of Rachel's coat rack before striding over to the pair of diva's and putting a hand on her hip. **

**The man's words made her smile fondly and she rolled her eyes. "You know you love my bitch," the Latina said before bending over and wrapping Kurt in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you. I've missed you, Lady Hummel," she said quietly in his ear before standing upright and moving to sit next to Rachel, her heels flying off in preparation, and her eyes focusing on the shopping bags. **

As Santana greeted Kurt, Rachel rolled her eyes and stood up, going over to pick up Santana's jacket and her heels without a word. She hung up the jacket, set the shoes by the door nicely, and went to the kitchen to grab Santana her beer.

She also poured Kurt another glass of wine and water for herself, though that was last minute as she realized that, well, they hadn't actually told Kurt anything about them…

Handing Santana her beer, trying to appear as casual as possible, Rachel also tried to casually sit on the floor, leaning against the woman's legs (as Santana was now sitting where Rachel had been before) and setting her and Kurt's drinks on the coffee table. She didn't miss the look Kurt was sending her, but attempted to play it off. "So, I believe we had presents, yes? You should probably give Santana's hers first. You know how she gets otherwise."

"**And how do I get?" Santana asked chuckling as she reached down and pinched Rachel's shoulder before absentmindedly moving her hand to run through her sub's hair. **

"Crabby," came the reply from both in perfect unison, Kurt's eyes flitting up a second from Santana's hand to look at the woman flatly.

"**I'm going to ignore that and act like you both said lovely," Santana said scrunching her nose up at Kurt before leaning forwards. "But I will take my presents first. Auntie Tana needs stuff." **

**Careful to not accidentally kick Rachel, the Latina shifted sideways on the couch and stretched out her legs, one hand remaining in Rachel's hair and other reaching down to pull up her slacks a bit. She was expecting boots. **

Scoffing in amusement, glancing once again at the interaction between his two best friends, Kurt took the nearest bag, holding it out to Santana, but not letting it go when she reached for it. "Let's make a deal," he said, his eyebrow raising again. "You tell me what's going on between you two, and I give you these fantastic, absolutely _gorgeous _heeled boots…"

**Santana's hand, which was currently still tangled in Rachel's hair, froze instantly and the Latina let out a very unattractive squeak. **

**The man had caught her off guard. Completely. **

**It wasn't that she was at all ashamed of the nature of her and Rachel's relationship, far from it in fact. But firstly, Rachel and her had not yet discussed telling anyone about them yet, and secondly, there was a very small part of Santana that was afraid...afraid of how Kurt would react, how anyone outside of their lifestyle would react. She was by no means stupid or naive, some people, a lot of people in fact, just wouldn't get it for lack of a better term. And then some people, no matter how well it was explained to them, were going to see it as an abusive relationship. **

**Biting the inside of her cheek and blinking a couple of times Santana looked down at her sub, her brow raising slightly in silent question. **

Rachel blushed, biting her lip and looking up at Santana, then back to Kurt, who was staring at them both patiently and yet in confusion. Finally, taking the initiative, Rachel breathed in, letting it out slowly.

"We're um… I guess you could say that…" She cleared her throat, trying a different approach. "Do you… Do you know anything factual about a- a D/s relationship?" asked Rachel carefully.

Blinking, eyes widening in slightly shock, Kurt looked between them, pointing back and forth. "Wait, wait. You… And Santana…? …" His eyes narrowed then, and Rachel prepared for the worst. "And WHY was I not informed of this!?" screeched the man indignantly. The actress balked in surprise.

**Santana felt her hackles raise slightly and she instinctually shifted a little in front of Rachel. "Because-" she started only to be cut off my Kurt. **

"Oh my God I would have gotten completely different gifts! Do you have any idea how much studded leather I saw? Oh Barbra and there were these PERFECT heels and you know I said to myself 'Oh those would look fantastic on Santana!' BUT THEN thought 'Oh, but no… A little too BDSM-y. It's the spikes…'" He huffed, pouting and looking at the bag he was holding almost forlornly. "Well now these don't even seem good anymore… And I was so proud of myself…"

**Santana blinked rapidly a few times, trying keep up with the man's ramble and process that Kurt was seemingly okay with this entire situation. And then it dawned on her he was sad now which was just no good at all. "Hey, no Kurt, I'm sure they're um... amazing and everything," Santana said, forcing a scarily wide smile on her face. "And- umm- I'll love them, I'm so sure," she continued on, realizing that she was dangerously close to rambling. Slightly panicked, she looked down at Rachel and nudged her with her leg. **

Finally being jerked out of her stunned stupor, Rachel cleared her throat. "Right. Love them. Exactly what Santana said. Besides, you have excellent taste, Kurt. And we promise to tell you things like this, um, more. Or sooner. Something."

Still a bit huffy, Kurt sighed, waving them off and handing Santana her first present. "Mmhm, I'm so sure... Anyway, while you both tear into the incredibly expensive things I've gotten you, Santana! Tell me when you first realized you were a submissive," the man said, a small, teasing smirk now spreading over his lips.

**The hand Santana had been extending to receive her bag froze in midair and her eyes instantly narrowed at the clothing designer. "Oh Porcelaine I know you **_**did not **_**just assume I'm a submissive," she said shaking her head. "Not that there's anything at all wrong with that," she quickly added looking down at Rachel and running a hand up the back of her neck. "But...but…"**

Grinning, Kurt patted Santana's knee. "Sweetie, just open your pretty shoes, okay?" He then turned to Rachel, handing her a bag as well. "And for my favorite Berry, dresses! So many dresses!"

Rachel laughed, mostly at Santana's expense. She had missed the banter between Kurt and Santana, more than she had realized. Especially since, if he caught her off-guard enough, Kurt Hummel was one of the few that could actually win, as long as Santana didn't catch on in time or, in Kurt's words 'cheat by using her weird feminine things'.

"Thank you, Kurt." And then, "I was surprised as well, honestly. Santana? A submissive? I suppose it makes sense, though… You know, if you really think about it," she said, then burst out into giggles, along with the fashion designer.

**Santana sent a faux glare at Kurt before leaning down till her lips were level with Rachel's ear. "Careful, Pet, or I might have to punish you later," she husked before playfully nipping at the singer's earlobe and straightening back up to eagerly dive into her shopping bag. "Oh holy mother of god! These are amazing," the Latina gasped pulling out a pair of thigh high boots and hugging them to her chest. "I need socks," she said excitedly before jumping over the back of Rachel's couch and making a beeline for her sub's bedroom, without even a glance back. **

Sharing a look, the two others rolled their eyes in sync with one another, Kurt shaking his head slowly. "I will never understand that woman…" he murmured, and Rachel hummed in agreement, then set the dresses she had been looking at down, turning to face Kurt more.

"So… we're all okay, right?" she asked, needing to make sure. "You're not worried or anything?"

Chuckling Kurt shook his head. "Of what? Santana hurting you? Please, Santana's a big puppy. She'd find a way to flog herself if she ever injured you somehow. And, as for you hurting her? Well, while that's thoroughly possible, it's also unlikely. You're Rachel Berry. You've got claws, but they're mostly kitten claws and-"

"Oh for God sakes why does everyone say that!?" Rachel pouted, and Kurt laughed loudly. Rachel smacked his leg. "Stop laughing! I am NOT a kitten! Kittens are- small, and- and- Kurt Hummel I swear to God if you don't stop laughing I will definitely get revenge somehow- Stop that! SANTANA HE'S BEING A JERK MAKE HIM STOP!"

"**Hummel, stop riling up Rachel," Santana called from the bedroom as she finished tugging on the last boot. "And Rachel, you are a Kitten, but you're an adorable Kitten." **

**Standing up from the bed the Latina glanced at herself once in the mirror before smirking at herself in appreciation and heading back into the living room. "More importantly I fucking love these, what do you think?" she asked, motioning down, at the boots, which went very nicely with her black, lacy boyshorts in her opinion. "I couldn't get them over my slacks," she explained, turning around in a circle. **

Kurt groaned, covering his eyes and blushing, whilst Rachel just stared. She had been two seconds away from pouting and complaining at Santana, and then… well… "Um… I… Good," she squeaked out, her face flushing and eyes unable to move away from everything that was Santana's lower half.

"Santana, for the love of all that is gay, please cover up your lady parts. Not all of want to see that. And, despite how often I seem to see it anyway, I'm still in that group," grumbled Kurt, a hand still over his eyes.

Really, his feelings for Santana and her… girl-ness was always a bit of a weird thing for him. Because on one hand, all woman. On the other hand, _Santana_, and well… They had had the conversations, whilst drunk, on multiple occasions. Santana would be a fabulous boyfriend were she a Santiago.

"**Oh please Kurt, you know my 'lady parts' give you chills," Santana teased, winking at the boy before looking down at her sub. "Babe, you okay?" She asked, smirking at the woman's still flushed face. Really she had thought nothing of walking out of the bedroom like that, but Rachel's obvious physical reaction pleased her immensely. **

Standing up, very nearly tripping and face-planting right into Santana's breasts, Rachel coughed, looking incredibly flustered. "I uh- Cooking! Dinner. I should dinner cooking." She hurried off to said kitchen then, and Kurt finally removed his hand from his eyes, despite knowing that Santana hadn't done a thing to cover herself.

**Wearing a very self-satisfied smirk, Santana's eyes followed Rachel into the kitchen before she turned back to Kurt and grinned. "What do you think; should I just forgo pants for the rest of the evening just for that?" she asked, gesturing towards the kitchen. **

Unamused and making a point to keep his eyes on her face, Kurt replied to Santana, "I was promised dinner, Santana. And unless you plan on buying me a very expensive steak dinner tomorrow, I'm not leaving until I've eaten, which means you are NOT allowed to sex Rachel up whilst I am here." He made a face at the thought. "Oh Lord I can't believe I even said that. Oh God you've had sex on this couch already, haven't you?" Squirming, now looking altogether uncomfortable, Kurt whined pathetically. "This isn't even nice! My two best friends aren't allowed to date and have sex like this. What about me? What about my needs? Just wait, you'll both start to abandon me in favor of doing weird sex stuff together!" rambled the man over-dramatically.

**When Kurt started his ramble Santana had initially been extremely amused and very tempted to simply wink at him and head into the kitchen, but when he said the word date she suddenly found herself becoming...uncomfortable. "Whoa hey calm down, Kurt," Santana said striding over to him and sitting down across from him on the coffee table. **

"**First off you know we're not gonna 'abandon' you. Jesus, if I didn't know you two I would think you were carrying on a passionate love affair. Also, boots," she said glancing down, hoping to elicit a smile from the man. **

Still pouting, the look having been learned like an art form from Rachel Berry herself, Kurt's shoulders slumped. "You're persuasive. You'll lure Rachel away with feminine… _things_. Who will I go to Broadway shows with and for? Who will marathon Barbra with me? Who will give me free tickets to concerts? Or go shoe shopping with me? Or cuddling! What about our weekly movie and cuddle nights? And- and cooking! And baking! And random nap times because we all work weird hours! And-"

**Lurching forwards with a sense of dramatic urgency Santana put her hands on either side of Kurt's head and forced the panicking man to look her in the eyes. "Kurt. Stop. I'ma need you to dial your diva back, because I'm not sure where Rachel keeps her smelling salts and I don't even want to explain to her why I need them. We're still a fab threesome and nothing is changing that, okay?" She asked, keeping her voice strong, but soothing too. **

**And then, frowning slightly, she took a breath. "And, I mean Rachel and I aren't dating...we're just exploring...this lifestyle...in a safe environment," the Latina explained, hands leaving Kurt's face to grip the coffee table on either side of her ass. "So, it's okay," she finished, her posture slightly tense now. **

Feeling slightly better at the reassurance that he was not, in fact, going to be an awkward third wheel suddenly, Kurt managed to take his thoughts from himself and pay better attention to Santana. Once done, his pout turned into a frown. "So… you aren't dating…" he began, then, lowering his voice so that only Santana was sure to hear, "But you _want to_ be dating her. Don't you?" It was less of a question and more of pointing out what he decided was fairly obvious. "I mean, at least you want to go out on dates and have the chance of it turning into dating. And don't get me wrong, I am 100% behind pezberry, but I'm zero percent behind being 'that one friend who comes over sometimes and the couple wants him to leave so that they can have them time and sex'."

Traveling for months maybe made him somewhat needy. It was a thing. Rachel wasn't any better so he wasn't even really sorry for it. And he _really _had missed the two women whilst away. He always did; Skype and texting wasn't the same.

"That said… You wear your heart on your sleeve, Santana. And while I will be deeply hurt and saddened, IF you'd like me to leave so that you can, you know, do whatever it is that you and Rachel do with your girly parts, I will. You'll just owe me dinner and a movie night, or something," he assured the woman.

**It was too much too fast, too many questions that Santana didn't have answers for; hadn't even let herself consider yet. The Latina's hands moved to rub her bare thighs and she found it suddenly very hard to swallow. Standing up she shook her head. "It's just a temporary thing right now," she said rubbing the back of her neck and looking down at Kurt, but not into his eyes. "And I...just…I'm behind whatever Rachel wants," she said, completely flustered. "I'm gonna go put on some pants, dinner is definitely on," she finished before making a quick exit from the room. **

**Once in the bedroom she closed the door behind her and took a deep breath, and then another. Talking with Jeff about this...that was different somehow. With the older Dom it had been more...alluded to than openly discussed, with Kurt though, it made things suddenly seem very real, and extremely daunting. Sighing, the Latina headed for Rachel's bathroom, hoping a shower would calm her suddenly chaotic thoughts. **

Somewhat put out again, but now mostly worried about what he had missed between his two friends, Kurt sighed, standing up and making his way to the kitchen. He might as well check on Rachel, he guessed. No point in letting her burn dinner just because she was daydreaming about Santana's legs and ass…

Besides, he needed to get to the bottom of this. At this rate Santana would run herself into the ground trying to be all tough with 'feelings' and Rachel would either be completely oblivious or over-dramatic and sad.

Either way, it would be mean an unhappy trio, and, well, Kurt couldn't have that.

Besides, he was about 90% sure that even when (not if, because the way Rachel was looking at Santana did not make room for an 'if') his girls started dating that he'd still have his best friends and they wouldn't vanish on him.

But he swore to all things Barbra that if they ever sexciled him or ditched him to have sex they would never be forgiven.


	10. Control (Snixx's Return)

**Tagging: Santana Lopez & Rachel Berry  
Location: A Club in NYC; Santana's Apartment NYC; February 28th 2012. Night.  
Notes: Santana has an absolutely horrible day that results in her beating up a guy in a club. Rachel relinquishes all control to help her Domme feel better. It's intense.  
Triggers: Violence. Extreme smut. Dirty talk. Rough sex.  
**

* * *

**Santana scowled as the New York traffic crawled at a snail's pace and glanced down at her phone before sighing. She was already twenty minutes late meeting Rachel and Kurt and she knew that at least one of them if not both would mention it. Punctuality was their "thing" after all. **

"**Can you move any faster?" The irritated Latina asked, leaning forwards in her seat and glaring at the cabbie who was humming along with the music as her fare climbed higher and higher. **

"**I can't control the traffic lady," the cabbie shot back, smiling like a jackass when they hit yet another red light. **

"**Oh forget it," Santana snapped digging into her clutch and throwing a couple of bills in the front seat before jumping out of the cab and slamming the door behind her. **

**A car beeped it's horn at her as she headed for the crowded sidewalk and she instantly flipped him off as she stepped up on the curb. Apparently this was a poor decision because a second later the light turned green and the driver slammed on his gas pedal, causing his tires to spin out in the wet street, and resulting in a wave of dirty, cold, water drenching her jeans. "Just fucking great!" She yelled loudly, causing several passerbies to tsk at her and frown. **

**Glaring furiously at everyone who came within an inch of her, the Latina started pushing her way down the busy sidewalk, resigned, albeit resentful, to walk the last five blocks to the club where she was supposed to be meeting up with Rachel and Kurt. **

**Today had been, by far, one of the worst days Santana had experienced in years. It had started off at 5 a.m. when her next door neighbor decided to bust out his drum set and had kept on from there. Really, what set the mood of the day was waking up alone. Santana had gotten extremely accustomed to waking up with Rachel wrapped around her but that night had been one of the rare nights they didn't spend together. **

**So that already had her feeling grumpy, but when she tried to brew a pot of coffee, only to discover her faithful brewer had bit the dust, grumpy had turned into downright hostile. After a horrible morning the day was just a continued assault of bad moments peppered with downright shitty moments. **

**One of the male execs had snapped at Santana and told her to get him a cup of coffee like she hadn't been working at the label for two years now. **

**Her secretary had screwed up her lunch order beyond all recognition and had then proceeded to knock Santana's tea into her lap. **

**The elevator had gotten stuck for twenty minutes, leaving Santana locked in a tight space with a stank ass janitor and some chick from the pop department that didn't stop screaming the entire time. **

**The act she had been trying to book for a month now had suddenly signed with another label. **

**And then, to put a final nail in the coffin, her boss had pretty much told her that if she didn't start bringing in more acts she could and would be replaced. **

**Oh, and she was working on one hell of a headache to boot. **

**God, all Santana wanted to do was go home, slip into a pair of comfortable pajamas, throw back a couple of beers, and cuddle up with her Rachel. But instead, she was heading to the club to meet Rachel and Kurt, because she had promised Rachel she would. **

**She wasn't really angry about that though. Kurt had been gone a long damn time and she couldn't blame her sub for wanting to spend some time having fun with the man. But still, it was...it just added her to her general pissed off mood. Especially since she hadn't seen Kurt since the other night when they had dinner and he had started in on the whole feelings for Rachel thing. **

**It was...her feelings were something Santana had always had a hard time dealing with. Sure, she had gotten better, but she prefered to be given the time to sort them all out on her own, or at least realize she had them before someone else pointed them out to her. **

**And yes, she realized, she did have some feelings for Rachel that were a lot more than just friends; and if she was being honest, those feelings might have been lingering in her head for a while now. Rachel was her closest friend, the person she trusted most in the world, and she had always admired the woman physically, but now...since they had entered into this temporary agreement...things were changing. **

**The fuming Latina was pulled out of her inner thoughts when she realized with a start, that her pure rage had gotten her the five blocks in under a few minutes. Taking a deep breath the Domme forced herself to control her bitch face and breezed into the club, heading for the quiet lounge area she knew she would find Rachel and Kurt in. **

**Almost instantly she recognized the pair of them and felt her heart lurch from the looks on their faces, it was obvious that they were having a semi-intense discussion, and Santana could only guess what the subject matter was. But, she didn't truthfully want to know, so as she got closer to them she called out, sighing with relief when two sets of eyes turned immediately to her, and more importantly conversation seemed to stop instantly. **

Rachel could not have been more relieved to see Santana. Kurt had been drilling her about the new relationship since they had gotten their table and drinks, and the moment Santana called out to them the actress was up and moving to hug the woman.

Immediately she noticed that Santana's shoulders were stiff, and that the lines on her face were more prominent. Kurt called them Santana's 'grrrr lines', or something like that. Either way, pulling back, Rachel frowned slightly. "Are you okay?" she asked, immediately concerned. Kurt came up behind her seconds later, his smile turning to a frown as well.

"You need a drink, ," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "I'll get it. Assuming you haven't changed your preference in the past four months."

He left the two alone then, though not before shooting Rachel a knowing look.

Rachel ignored it, focusing on Santana.

"What happened…? You look like the whole world tried to bitch slap you…" Also, beyond the fact that she was worried, it was so much easier to focus on Santana than, say, her and Kurt's conversation… Biting her lip, Rachel trailed her hands up and down Santana's arms slowly, wishing she could do something to help Santana relax. Because even the woman's arms were tense under her touch, and it made the smaller woman yearn to get on her knees and just… do what was commanded of her.

**The urge to start ranting about her completely horrible day was very strong, but Santana bit it back. This was supposed to be a fun evening with her friends, to welcome back Kurt's glorious return, and she was determined to not ruin it by being a raging bitch. Willing herself to calm down she gave Rachel a very weak smile and shrugged. "I just had a really bad day," she said plainly. "Nothing drinks and dancing with my besties can't fix. How was your day, Love?" She asked unclenching her fists and resting one on the shorter woman's waist. **

Rachel leaned up, kissing Santana's jaw, pulling back with a small pout. "Better than yours, it would seem…" With a small sigh she relaxed a little into Santana, at which point she heard a throat clear and nearly jumped out of her skin.

Kurt stood off to the side, a small smirk quirking up the corner of his lip. He moved forward, setting the drinks at their table, before looking back at the two women. "You can have your love moment later, ladies. Drinks and dancing now!" To emphasize, he lifted up his drink (a martini) and smiled brightly.

With a roll of her eyes Rachel, reluctantly, moved away from her other friend, rejoining Kurt at the table and lifting her fruity cocktail as well.

**Sighing Santana sat down at the table next to Rachel and lifted up her beer for the smallest of moments before throwing back her head and taking a long, satisfying, drag of the refreshing liquid. She watched Rachel closely and Kurt even closer, to her it looked like they were acting strange, but she didn't know if it was over the conversation she had interrupted, or if it was because she herself felt strange. **

**The trio chatted amongst themselves for a little while before making their way out of the lounge area and onto the dance floor. **

**Being on the dance floor…it had some good qualities and bad qualities. On one side the thumping of the bass was not doing anything in the slightest to help Santana's headache, and all of the sweaty, gyrating bodies pressing up against her were working on the Latina's very last nerve. But on the flip side Rachel looks so happy, and Rachel felt so damn good pressed up against her body, and as long as Santana kept her eyes focused on the singer she could mostly tune out the rest of it all. **

**Still, all of that anger that had been building up throughout the day was still there, simmering right underneath the surface, and waiting to be released. **

**Santana...she was well aware that she had rage issues. She had been dealing with them her entire life. When she had days like this, days when she felt like everything, including herself was out of control, her coping method for the longest time had been to lash out, to hurt whatever was hurting her. And when that didn't work she turned to either sex or alcohol, and on occasion the punching bag in the corner of her room.**

**But, she didn't want to do any of that anymore, not when she had Rachel pressed up against her body, relying on her to stay in control. **

**The music changed to a faster beat and Santana bit back a shout when a random stranger behind them elbowed her hard in the back. "Jesus Christ," she muttered biting her lower lip before leaning into Rachel body and talking into her ear. "I'm going to go get another drink, do you want one?" **

Dancing with Santana was fantastic. She was strong, firm, and her hips moved exactly right all the time it seemed. Just off to the side was Kurt, dancing with an entourage of men, and Rachel giggled at the self-satisfied smirk he was wearing as he played his game. But she didn't miss the times he'd throw her a look, one that was entirely suspicious and questioning. Which was stupid, because Santana and Rachel danced together all the time.

Maybe not _quite _like this… but still. It was the alcohol. Or something.

As Santana yelled into her ear, Rachel just shook her head. "I'm fine!" she replied loudly. When Santana vanished into the crowd, she felt Kurt come up to her side instead, and she turned to dance with him.

Only minutes later, Rachel felt the body behind her change.

She whipped around, noticing Kurt stumbling away and a taller, but wiry man smirking down at her and trying to move against her body. She backed away angrily, and Kurt stepped in between them. The man glared, grabbing her friend's collar and throwing him to the ground before advancing on Rachel, his hands out to his sides in a "come on don't be like that" kind of way.

She slapped him, hard.

His head spun to the side for a moment, before he turned back to her, and made to lunge.

**Santana grabbed her beer from the rude ass bartender and turned around with a scowl on her face. The strobing lights and smoke machines above the dance floor made it difficult for her to spot her friends and it added to her annoyance. Everything was adding to her annoyance to be honest. It was like in the few minutes she had been away from Rachel all of the Latina's prior anger had returned tenfold. **

**Glaring Santana stepped forwards and squinted her eyes, looking for her friends. And then she saw them. And every little vestige of self-control she had left in her body snapped like stretched rubber bands. **

**Some greasy, sweaty, dudebro was pressing his body against Rachel. Her Rachel. Instantly the Latina was making her way through the crowd with a downright livid expression on her face. When Kurt was pushed to the ground she started pushing people out of the way. But when the stranger dared raise a hand to Rachel she started to downright barrel through the sweaty crowd like a rabid pitbull out for blood. **

**The word "bitch" had just left the man's mouth when Santana's fist connected with the side of his face with the Latina's full body weight behind it. There was a second where surprise registered on his face before Santana's leg came up at the right angle and sent him to the floor, howling with pain, as he clutched his crotch. **

**The Latina couldn't feel, couldn't even think straight, as she unleashed a barrage of insults and kicks down at the man. Faintly she was aware of a crowd watching them, but it was like...like she wasn't just there. Instead she was back in the office today barely hanging on to herself. She was back in Sue's office getting kicked to the bottom of the pyramid like garbage. She was in the hallway getting publicly outed by Finn Hudson. **

**It was only when Rachel's voice registered in her head that the Latina snapped out of her rage and backed away, her breath coming out harsh and heavy, while she tried to focus on the singer. **

It had taken Rachel and Kurt both to tear Santana away from the downed man, and as they struggled to drag her out of the club, before the bouncers could, Rachel spoke loudly, pleading with the woman to calm down and stop fighting them.

It seemed to work, because her friend stopped flailing, and within the next few minutes Kurt had grabbed their things and they were outside. The young man had gone back in to close their tabs, and Rachel was left with a still very much seething Latina, only somewhat confident that she knew what to do. After all, it had been years since she had been faced with "Snixx" directly, especially at this level of… intensity…

Clearing her throat, the actress cupped Santana's cheeks with her gloved hands, frowning in worry once more. "Please calm down, ma'am," she said softly, just loud enough for her Domme to hear. "We'll go back to your place, okay? And I'll check your hands, and we'll just… do whatever you need to do. Okay?" Checking to make sure their mutual friend was still inside, Rachel leaned up to quickly peck Santana's jaw, her hands moving down to hold onto strong, still tense biceps over the winter coat.

**Santana swallowed heavily several times before she could look into Rachel's eyes. Her body felt like it was made of complete metal, tightly coiled, and ready to spring at the slightest pressure. "I'm okay, I'm sorry, I'm okay," she said, her words coming out gravely, more like a mantra than anything. **

**Shakily she glanced down at her clenched fist and frowned. It should be hurting, she figured, it was definitely bleeding enough to warrant some pain, but the adrenaline coursing through her veins was obviously blocking it. Blinking to clear some of the haze from her head she looked into her sub's eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry I left. Are you okay?" She asked, raising her good hand to cup the singers jaw firmly, needing the grounding effect it had on her. **

Smiling a little, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply, Rachel nodded. "I'm okay. I promise." She opened her eyes then, taking a slightly step back as she noticed Kurt coming out the door. "Let's get a cab and go home."

* * *

An hour later Kurt was safely at his apartment, and Rachel was patiently waiting for Santana to open the front door to her own place.

All during the ride, between helping Santana reassure Kurt and then helping Kurt reassure Santana, Rachel had been thinking about what course of action to take. It seemed like, from what she could gather, Santana had essentially been blown about all day by things she couldn't control. Bad luck, stupid people, etc, had taken its toll on her. So, knowing that, her plan was obvious to her.

Snapping from her thoughts as the door clicked open, Rachel mentally steadied herself, reassuring herself why she had to do this- why she _wanted_ to do this, and why Santana needed it. Afterall, up until now Santana had done all the taking care of, so now, well, it was her turn to take care of her Domme the best way a sub knew how.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, the shorter girl didn't even let Santana get a word in. She spun her around, grabbed the lapels of her jacket, and pulled her down for a heady, challenging kiss.

It was the only challenge she'd make for the rest of the night.

And when the Latina began to kiss back, take control of the kiss, Rachel broke it off, dropping to her knees and pressing her forehead against Santana's stomach, her fingers curling into the fabric of her shirt. Immediately the woman's scent, mixed slightly with sweat and alcohol, overwhelmed her senses, and Rachel shivered. "I need you, ma'am," she husked out, voice trembling slightly. Part of it was an act to help jump-start Santana's headspace, but… On the floor like this, Santana's presence surrounding her… Rachel _definitely did _need her Domme tonight.

**The ride home had done a little to help curb Santana's anger, but it was still heavy in the back of her mind, like she had somehow caged a dangerous animal temporarily. When she managed to open up the door to her apartment, she had been intending to head straight to the fridge for a beer or maybe even a strong shot of tequila. Instead though she had barely closed the door behind her before Rachel's lips were on hers. Her sub's kiss was rough and needy and very nearly dominating, and unbidden by her the Latina's dominant nature instantly flared up, eclipsing her anger almost. **

**It was instinct to kiss Rachel back and take control of the kiss, but just as she started to the woman was pulling away and dropping to her knees. **

**It was all such a sudden change that Santana's head spun for a moment before she could focus on what the singer was saying. **

**She needed her. **

**Want rose instantly in Santana's chest, but it was coupled with trepidation as well. She felt so...out of control right now it was unreal, but the sudden fear of possibly hurting Rachel, pushing her too far, in her anger, was as real as it could get. **

"**R-rach," Santana started, stopping to clear her throat and swallow before speaking again. "I...I'm not sure that's a good ideal," she said clenching and unclenching her hands before resting them on the back of her sub's head. Even as she was saying it though she could feel the cogs in her head turning, pushing her into her Dominant headspace. **

Changing her tactics just slightly, responding mostly to the hands now on the back of her head, Rachel slowly lifted up the woman's shirt, nuzzling the taut abs that had been hiding underneath as her hands moved to the button of Santana's jeans.

"Please, ma'am," she whimpered, beginning to kiss the creases between the muscles and unzipping her Domme's pants. "Please take care of me. Please, _please _take control…" Rachel lowered herself slightly then, tugging the waistband of the jeans down just enough to expose Santana's panties. She kissed them, just above the Latina's sex, hands instinctively clutching at powerful thighs as she took a deep breath through her nose, inhaling Santana's musky scent, suddenly very grateful to already be on the floor, lest her knees give out.

**Rachel's plump lips pressing against her skin sent jolts through her body like lightning strikes, and Santana just barely managed to choke back a moan. Rachel's pleas worked through her mind like sweet honey and almost instantly she felt her anger beginning to dissipate. **

**When she looked down and saw her sub inhale deeply the Latina's eyes fluttered closed for the smallest of seconds and reopened with an unmistakable drive behind them. It was strange almost, a mere few minutes ago she had been barely able to control herself, and now with Rachel kneeling in front of her, petite hands curling around her thighs, Santana felt as in control as she had ever been before in her life. **

**Tangling her fingers in Rachel's hair, she tugged the sub's head back until brown eyes met her own. "Take off my boots, Pet," she said, her voice strong in comparison to what it had been seconds ago. **

Heart skipping a beat, Rachel whimpered a small "Yes, ma'am," then waited for Santana to lean against the back of the couch. Once she was steady, Rachel bowed, kissing Santana's boots quickly, before removing them. She crawled to the entryway, placing them in their proper place, and did the same with her Domme's jacket once commanded to do so. Her movements were efficient, but reverent, and she felt herself slowly and eagerly passing control over to Santana with every small, heartfelt act of submission.

Finally she was back to kneeling before the Domme, her hands behind her back and head down.

**Santana watched Rachel with rapt attention, greedily drinking in every move the woman made as the music exec's mind cleared. When Rachel was once again kneeling in front of her the Latina's reached a hand down and cupped her jaw. "Good girl," she said letting her thumb run almost tenderly over the singer's lips. **

**The blood dried on her hand made her frown slightly and she realized that it would need to be taken care of before they could go any further. "Go to my bedroom and undress yourself. I'll be in shortly," she commanded keeping her voice steady but gentle at the same time. "You may walk but I want you on your knees when I come in." **

It was with a shiver and a small moan of adoration that Rachel did as told. She stayed on her knees, though, crawling to the bedroom. Partly because it made her ass look better, partly because she was already subbing out, but mostly because her knees felt too weak to possibly walk there…

Once there she stripped down, folded her clothes, and set them aside.

She knelt before the foot of the bed, head down again, and waited.

**When the bathroom door closed behind Santana she made a beeline for her medicine cabinet. The Latina was no stranger to a split knuckle and she made quick work of washing away the dried blood and inspecting her hand. All of her fingers moved, painfully, but with ease, so she figured there was at least no broken bones to worry over. Still, it would probably hurt like a bitch in the morning when her body wasn't thrumming with adrenaline and need. **

**After making short work of cleaning up the cut and taping a small piece of gauze over it, the Latina quickly shed her still unbuttoned jeans and her top, leaving her in a lacy, red matching bra and panty set. **

**Wordlessly she walked into her bedroom and moved over to Rachel. She smiled down at her sub fondly for a moment, before setting her jaw and clearing her throat. "Good pet," she murmured reaching down to tip the woman's head up a bit. "You said you needed me, wanted me to take control. Is that still what you want Rachel?" She asked, her body tensing slightly in anticipation. **

Rachel replied instantly, not even a hint of hesitation in her voice. "Yes, ma'am. Please, control me, ma'am." A shiver ran up Rachel's spine, and as she took in the red lace contrasting perfectly with her Domme's skin and accentuating all the right and perfect curves, Rachel felt her mouth go dry. "C-collar me, ma'am?"

**Santana smirked and let her fingers run down her sub's neck to thumb her necklace. "Oh I intend to Love," she said letting the warm metal run through hands before she unclasped it. Silently the Latina walked over to her bedside table and deposited the woman's necklace before moving to her closet to take down their toy chest. Smirking to herself, and feeling her arousal grow with every passing second, Santana pulled out the new, pink collar she had gotten Rachel for Valentine's day. She set the box aside and left it open before walking back over to her sub and wrapping the soft pleather around her slim neck, her unbandaged hand forcing the woman's head to tilt down with barely a touch. **

**After it was secure she moved her hands around to cup her sub's cheeks and tilted her head back, noting instantly how Rachel hungrily glanced at her lace covered pussy. "Do you want a taste, Pet?" She teased, running her tongue across her lips, her eyes lighting up with mirth. **

Rachel's eyes went practically black, and a strangled, whimpering sound escaped from her throat. "Please," she squeaked, swallowing thickly as Santana's arousal filled the air around her.

"**Please what, Pet?" Santana asked, pressing her hips forwards and just brushing Rachel's lips with her already soaked panties. "Use your words."**

Another low whine from the back of her throat and Rachel's expression turned desperate. "P-please may I taste you, ma'am?" she begged, barely keeping from poking her tongue out as she spoke, yearning to taste her Domme's arousal.

**Chuckling lightly Santana pressed her hips forwards again, this time harder as she buried her hands in Rachel's hair, holding the woman's face between her legs. "Only if you're a good girl," she said, punctuating each word by shifting forwards a bit. "Now take off my panties," she demanded stepping back and crossing her arms over her chest, her legs parted slightly. **

The sub whimpered, expression becoming crestfallen. But she swallowed thickly again, nodding, and shakily began to remove her Domme's panties. As she trailed the clothing down to Santana's ankles, Rachel's breathing picked up, and she was unable to look away from the Latina's pussy.

It was rare, after all, that she was allowed this close to it. Not like this. Eating Santana out had become a treat, a privilege to be earned every time she wore her collar. Just the sight of the glistening lips made Rachel's mouth water by this point.

**Santana let out a low, gravelly moan at the hungry look in her sub's eyes. Rachel made her feel not only sexy but also incredibly...needed, like the woman might die right there if she didn't get her "treat". **

**The last little tendrils of the Latina's anger were all but ebbed out of her mind now and she was completely in her Dominant headspace. Using her uninjured hand, Santana hooked a finger through the d-ring of Rachel's collar and pulled her up, silently communicating she wanted her to stand. She could tell her sub was standing on weak knees, so to speak, so she gently, but quickly pulled her around the bed and pushed her down onto it. **

"**So fucking beautiful," she murmured as she dipped a finger between the lips of her own sex and ran it over her clit. Then, almost lazily she used that same finger to flick one of Rachel's nipples, smirking when the sub jumped slightly. "I'm going to ride your tongue Rachel and if you do a good job I'm going to fuck you afterwards until you see stars," she explained as she pulled her own bra off and climbed on to the bed. Running a hand up her subs stomach she circled the singer's nipple lightly before pinching. "Do you want that, baby?" She asked, her voice dripping in sex at this point. **

Her back hitting the mattress was becoming a familiar, comforting feeling, and as Santana straddled her, pinching and tugging Rachel's nipples, she whimpered and gasped, back arching a little. "Yes, ma'am," she answered, her lips already parted and breathing becoming labored just at the thought of having Santana using her face, fucking her tongue and riding her with complete control, Rachel totally at her mercy or lack thereof.

**Santana crawled up Rachel's body with an almost predatory look in her eyes. Every part of her body, from her head to her toes, felt alive and completely in sync with her emotions. Rachel's body was practically screaming it's submission to her and it was intoxicating enough to completely wipe away the last few sparks of anger she had been holding on to. **

**Before she moved to straddle her sub's face she leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. To anyone looking in it might have seemed rather...out of context for the situation, but for Santana it felt necessary. It served to gage Rachel's emotional state in a way and also to ground Santana before they really got started. **

The kiss surprised Rachel, snapping her out of her haze for a moment, only to throw her back in, hard, as she melted into the feeling of soft lips and a talented tongue. She moaned, hands automatically going to either side of her head and legs spreading open. The kiss was heady, and by the time Santana pulled back, Rachel was completely submersed in her subspace.

**Santana smiled down at Rachel, relishing the dazed look in her sub's eyes. Then, almost instantly, she was carefully shifting up the bed and straddling the woman's face in the blink of an eye. Grabbing the headboard with one hand, she smirked and looked down, meeting Rachel's eyes. Teasingly she lowered her hips a few times, just grazing Rachel's lips with her sex, leaving them slightly wet in her wake. "Stick out your tongue Rachel," she demanded, reached down with one hand and tangling it roughly in Rachel's hair before lowering her body down. **

By the time Santana was finally lowering her pussy to her tongue, which she had obediently stuck out, Rachel felt like she might actually be salivating. She kept her tongue still, because she hadn't been given permission to move it, but her entire body trembled with the effort. She whimpered and whined, begging to be used, and to be allowed to give Santana pleasure, looking up at Santana with absolutely desperate eyes.

**The look in Rachel's eyes was almost enough to make her cum to be extremely honest. This was by far the most...intense sex they had ever had, and they had only just begun. Santana had to force her legs to not shake as she tightened her fist just a little bit more in the woman's hair. "Eat my pussy, Rachel," she demanded, her voice steady and sure as she rolled her hips, coating her sub's chin with a layer of her arousal. "And then I'll take care of you." **

Permission granted, Rachel practically attacked her Domme's pussy, moaning wantonly as she was finally able to taste, and flicking her tongue through the folds thoroughly, trying to get as much of the arousal as she possibly could. A hard tug and rough roll of Santana's hips forced her deeper between the Domme's legs, and she pushed her tongue into the core. This time her moan was completely muffled, and she could feel Santana grinding against her face hard, rolling her hips so that her clit rubbed against Rachel's nose.

Really, this was less about Rachel pleasuring Santana, and Santana pleasuring herself by using Rachel like a sex toy. It was actually one of the most freeing things Rachel had ever experienced, requiring no thinking on her part, only pure obedience.

"**Fucking eat that pussy," Santana growled, her face scrunched up in pleasure. Rachel's tongue felt amazing slipping inside of her, and god her nose was just fucking perfect for hitting her clit. **

"**Fuck you love this don't you?" The Latina grunted, her eyes unable to look away from between her legs. "You love me riding your face just to get myself off." Biting her bottom lip harshly the music exec leaned back so she could get a better look, her free hand reached down to tangle in Rachel's hair as well, roughly pulling it at the roots as she ground down hard and fast. **

Rachel couldn't have answered had she tried. Her face was pretty much completely enveloped by pussy and thighs, and her own legs were squeezing together, uselessly searching for a way to give herself some sort of stimulation. She moaned and groaned into Santana's pussy, working her tongue hard, focusing on hitting all the spots that she had memorized by now.

It wasn't even about getting Santana off so that Rachel would be pleasured. Rachel wanted to make Santana cum- or, well, be the reason for Santana cumming. She wanted her Domme to flood her face, fucking her until she was sated completely.

This was all about Santana, even if Rachel was incredibly turned on and only getting more so the rougher her Domme pulled her hair and the harder and faster the hips grinding against her got.

**Santana got a chill at the desperate sounds Rachel was making underneath her. She could do this for hours, ride Rachel's tongue like this, and she made a mental note to do that someday. But right now she could feel her her orgasm coming on, like a white hot fire burning in her stomach. **

**She just needed something more. **

**Forcefully she pushed Rachel's head down into the mattress and held it there while she repositioned her hips. Once she was satisfied with the angle she reached a hand behind her and began to pinch and pull her sub's nipples, delighting in the way it made her whole body twitch. **

**Using Rachel's hair to steady her she began grinding her hips down with more force than before, her head thrown back in absolute pleasure. "Fuck such a good girl. Such a fucking good little toy," she moaned loudly, her abs beginning to quiver and tighten. **

**With just a few more well placed thrusts her orgams rushed over her like a tidal wave, making her practically scream and tighten her fingers around Rachel's nipple as she flooded the woman's face with wetness. **

Rachel screamed at the same time Santana did, her nipple aching sharply. She nearly choked on the sudden wave of juices flooding her face, but managed to get her breath back, lapping up the release readily.

Her body was thrumming with arousal now, vibrating in her total submission to Santana. Mentally, she was still trilling from the praise as well

**Normally after a strong orgasm like that Santana was ready for bed, but instead her entire body and mind were thrumming for more…more of everything. Breathing harshly she shimmied down Rachel's body and straddled her hips. The hand still buried in her sub's hair jerked slightly. turning the singer's head and exposing her throat. **

**Possessively she dug her teeth into tan skin and sucked hard, her tongue running over the already rising flesh. "You're delicious. Pet," she growled, reaching down to hike up one of Rachel's legs and mash their pussies together. With a grunt she rolled her hips up and moaned at the sound Rachel let out at the contact. "Do you want to get fucked now, Pet? Do you need it?" she teased as her teeth raked over the woman's collarbone and her hips rocked forwards again. **

"F-fuck- _Oh-!" _Rachel's hips jerked up hard as they could despite her lack of leverage, and she her hands tightened into fists on the mattress next to her head. She forced her eyes open, panting hard and face covered with her Domme's release. Her eyes were foggy with lust and submission, and all her brain and body could recognize was Santana.

Santana's scent, Santana's sweat dripping down her toned, tensed muscles, Santana's voice, and touch, and _control_. Rachel's entire world and existence revolved around the woman on top of her, and what she was doing to her.

"N-need it," she forced out, still breathing hard. "Please. Ma'am. Need. I-" she was cut off by a squeak as Santana ground down roughly against her pussy again, and groaned as her leg was pushed forward more on Santana's shoulder, the stretch nearly, but not quite, unbearable. "Ooo_ohh!" _A hard bite to her collarbone at Rachel's entire body twitching hard, and her hands moved to twist into the pillow above her head.

**Panting harshly, Santana forced herself to pull away from her sub. Firmly she wrapped her fingers around one of the woman's wrist and pulled it down between them. "Finger yourself Rach. I want you good and stretched out for me," she said smirking before nipping at the woman's chin and rolling off of her, leaving the sub laying on the bed with wide eyes. **

She could have screamed as Santana got off of her, barely biting back the frustrated whine that was building in the back of her throat.

But she complied, shivering a little as she touched herself.

It was strange to do so these days, as Santana rarely gave her permission. One thing she had realized, though, was that any orgasm she gave herself, allowed or not, was never as satisfying as it was when given to her by Santana. Rachel wasn't sure when this strange shift had happened, or how Santana had so subtly built up control of her pleasure… but it was fact now, and even as Rachel rolled her clit slowly and firmly all she could focus on was wanting Santana to come back to her.

**Santana knew it was just a little bit cruel to leave Rachel hanging like that, but she had good reason besides wanting to make her sub squirm. Body still thrumming with energy she shifted through the toy chest until she found the purchase she made last week and picked it with a devious grin. **

**Leisurely the music exec attached the toy to her strap-on harness, before turning around and walking back over to the bed, her eyes greedily watching as Rachel's fingers pushed deep into her wet sex. **

"**Such a good girl," she said biting her lip and drawing the woman's attention to her. "Do you like the new toy Rach?" She asked holding it up, presenting Rachel with a red silicone double headed dildo. The end for the wearer was on the thin side and only about six inches long at best, but the other end was as thick as her flesh colored attachment and about an inch longer with a wicked curve to the end of it. **

Rachel swallowed so thickly that Santana definitely heard it, and her heart was thundering in her chest as her jaw slacked and her eyes felt like they were dilating then and there as she stared at the large dildo. "Mmnng," squeaked Rachel, feeling her clit twitch hard and her inner walls clench tightly around nothing.

**Santana stared down at Rachel intensely as she slipped the harness on. "Crawl to me on your knees and buckle me up," she ordered holding the harness up with one hand and resting her other hand on her hip. "You can push it into me as well. Slowly," she added almost as an afterthought, her body already tensing with anticipation. **

Shakily, her body trembling, Rachel forced herself to her knees, eyes never leaving the dildo or Santana's pussy and thighs, only flitting every so often to the woman's abs and breasts and biceps. Fingers only barely working, the sub took hold of the smaller end of the dildo, and, as told, slowly began to insert it, stopping whenever the hiss Santana made sounded a bit like "too much". By the time the Domme's pussy was slightly stretched by the dildo and the harness tightened fully, Rachel felt like she was dying with need.

The larger half of the dildo stood out proudly between her Domme's thighs, thick and curved, with a prominent, realistic vein and wide glans.

Her pussy clamped down hard again, and this time the strangled whimper couldn't be held back.

**Santana felt...extremely full to put it lightly. It had been a long time since anything larger than fingers were inside of her, and the slight stretching feeling was enough to curve her arousal a tiny bit. Blowing out of her nose she cooed when Rachel whimpered, her eyes locked onto the fake cock bobbing between her legs. "You want this, my little Toy?" She teased, wrapping her fingers around the thick base of it and pressing her hips forwards enough to run it over Rachel's swollen lips. **

**Reaching down with her free hand she cupped the woman's cheek and tilted her head up until she was looking in her eyes. "I'm going to make you cum all over this cock, but first you're gonna get it good and wet for me," she said, applying pressure to the woman's jaw enough to open her mouth. "Put your fingers back in your pussy and suck me," she demanded, her voice strong and authoritative. **

Opening her mouth wide and dropping her hand back to her pussy, Rachel swallowed the head of the cock down just as she pressed against her clit, then began rubbing light circles around it. She started slowly with the cock, drawing back and forth with full deep-throating, but bobbing her head a steady pace back and forth. It wasn't until she felt two hands in her hair applying pressure that she let her throat muscles relax more, along with her shoulders, allowing for the Latina to work up to a full on throat fucking.

Rachel kept her tongue working, eyes looking up at her Domme, the view making her whimper again and thighs clamp together around her hand, which she was starting to ride a little harder. The woman's abs were tensed, flexing from the sharp movement of her hips, and her breasts bouncing, biceps flexing time as well.

**Every forwards thrust of her hips drove the dildo inside her deeper and harder, just managing to graze her g-spot and force a grunt from her each time. "Fuck, look at you," she panted, her hands buried in Rachel's hair as she fucked her sub's mouth roughly. "You look fucking debauched right now. So desperate for me you're letting me use you like a sex toy." **

**It really had to be the sexiest thing she had ever seen, right down from the way Rachel was looking up at her, her eyes completely blown and submissive, to the way the woman's hand was working hard between her own legs. **

**Santana knew she could have reached orgasm from the way Rachel was blowing the fake cock alone, but she wanted to pound into Rachel until there was no question of who she belonged to. Firmly, she pressed her hands against the side of her sub's head and drew back slowly before pressing forwards again, one last time, the dildo going so deep into her sub's throat Santana could feel Rachel's breath on her abs. **

**Pulling out all the way she grabbed the base of the cock and lightly smacked the woman's read cheeks with the curved end, holding her head in place firmly. "Good girl, Rachel," she practically purred, accentuating each word with another smack. "This should be wet enough for me to slip right into that tight little fuckhole of mine," she said, her eyes dancing with absolute fiery lust. **

Panting, her face covered in cum, sweat, and now even some of her own spit, Rachel whined her consent, the vulgar words falling from Santana's mouth making her wetter by the second. She wanted that so bad; to be fucked and owned by Santana. To be used and controlled, manipulated completely and utterly. "'Tana," she husked, voice slightly hoarse from the rough fucking. "Ma'am, _please_. Please own your toy. Please use her. _Please_, Ma'am," begged the sub, still fingering herself obediently.

**It was actually the use of her nickname that made Santana nearly snap and just start slamming into Rachel like an animal. For some reason, the familiarity of it and tone in which it was said hit Santana deep in the pit of her stomach and made her entire body feel...warm. Faintly, in the back of her mind, a tiny voice whispered the word "feelings", but the Latina shook it off, too turned on at the moment to deal with that loaded subject. **

"**I do own it," Santana growled, her hand moving to wrap around the front of Rachel's neck. "You're my little fucktoy, Rachel. Every inch of you. Now lay back on the bed and spread your fucking legs," the Latina demanded, using her grip around Rachel's neck to push the woman backwards as Santana climbed on the bed. **

Rachel went down easily, her body completely loose and malleable to Santana's desires and actions. Her legs spread immediately, knees slightly raised and thighs as open as they could get, completely exposing her pussy, herself, to her Domme. And then, just to make sure there would be no unnecessary pausing or stopping…

"G-green, 'Tana. Green. Please. Your fucktoy. Your slutty hole. Please please _please!_"

**Hearing Rachel talk like that, submit vocally to her with words the woman usually frowned at, was almost as arousing as looking down and seeing her pussy contracting helplessly around nothing. "Good girl," Santana growled as she positioned herself between Rachel's legs and ran the tip of the fake cock over her sub's swollen clit. **

**Santana's sense of control and responsibility were never as high as they were at that moment, when she started to press the thick curved dildo into Rachel's pussy, reveling in nearly obscene sound it made. "So fucking tight," she groaned as she sank slowly, inch by inch, into her sub's body. "From now on I want you to use your vibrator on yourself at least once a day until your cunt stretches out for me easier. Understood?" She asked, her leg muscles aching from the strain of lowering herself down so slowly. **

Hissing as her folds were parted tightly, muscles aching and stretching to accommodate the thick length, Rachel moaned, breathing out thickly. The air in the room felt heavy, and she knew her body was slick with sweat, could feel small droplets from Santana's body drip down onto her every so often.

Santana's words registered and thundered through her body, completing engulfing her, in a wave of dominance and absolution. Despite barely being able to breathe in correctly, Rachel managed to nod and squeak out a helpless "Yes, ma'am" before another two inches slid into her, pushing the air right out of her lungs.

Her hands were desperate to clutch to Santana, but remained on the mattress, above her head, waiting for permission, even as her hips jerked and she squirmed.

It was just this side of not-quite-painful-in-a-bad-way, but the line was so close, and it did nothing but spiral Rachel further into her subspace, realizing that she was utterly under Santana's control. Santana wasn't even in all the way, but already the sub felt absolutely owned, her body utterly wrapped around Santana's thick, long cock. And when she finally, _finally_, felt Santana bottom out inside of her pussy, her walls were tight and clenching, as though trying to force Santana further in, but also out, Rachel was trembling.

She felt so _full_. As though Santana was in her throat all over again, just _more_. Pushing against her lungs, pressed tightly against every single corner of her pussy. She felt _everything_, and then, unable to help it, whined helplessly as her hands moved blindly, searching out her Domme's body to anchor herself to.

**When Santana felt the cock bottom out in Rachel's tight pussy she released an almost indecent sound of pleasure that came from somewhere deep in her throat. The way the other head of the dildo was situated in her own stretched cunt made it so that she could feel every single contraction of the woman's pussy muscles. "Fuck, so fucking good," she groaned, leaning down and dragging her teeth from the woman's jaw to her bruised neck. **

**When she felt her sub's arms wrap around her body and cling to her the Latina smirked and nipped at her earlobe. "I don't remember telling you that you could put your hands on me," she teased in a husky voice, her body aching to start slamming into the pliant one beneath hers. "But I'll let it slide, only because you're going to want to hold on for this ride, Rachel. I'm going to fucking wreck your pussy for anyone besides me," she growled out before sliding part of the way out and then thrusting back in roughly to make her point, her eyes nearly rolling back in her head at the pressure it put on her own g-spot. **

She screamed, nails immediately digging into Santana's back as her body curled into itself and her breath was knocked from her lungs. But just as quickly Rachel moaned, loudly, muscles suddenly melting and head lolling back as the pleasure crashed over her, endorphins beginning to flood her system.

As another hard slam rocked her entire body, the same reaction occurred, a sudden tensing before completely melting. It was like her muscles and body didn't know what to do; on one hand it sort of _hurt_. But then, it was a _fantastic _hurt. The kind that ached deeply and throbbed until pleasure sprung forth, shooting up her spine and making her entire self shiver and vibrate.

"_San_," she breathed out, voice airy and sounding just as blitzed out and spacey as she felt.

"**That's right, Rachel, say my fucking name," Santana growled as she began to thrust her hips forwards, slowly building up her speed and force with every movement as Rachel's pussy stretched more to accommodate her. **

**She braced herself, using her good hand, next to Rachel's head, and her other hand she brought down to dig into the woman's hip. Sweat was rolling down her back in rivulets, stinging slightly in the places where Rachel's nails were digging desperately into her back. **

"**So fucking good," she grunted, the pleasure between her legs indescribable. "You love this fake cock don't you Rachel? You're a little slut for me. The only reason you're getting fucked right now is because it feels so damn good for me." She bit out harshly in between pants as her hips finally settled into a rough, unrelenting rhythm that satisfied the burn between her own legs perfectly. **

"Mmn- mmmgh- S- mnn- San- t-tan-aA-aaaAAA-!" All Rachel could do was try to hold on. The hand on her hip left a bruising grip, making her unable to move with Santana's pace, and she truly was just being fucked, spread open and pounded into for the sake of getting Santana off. The pace was for Santana's pleasure, the force and the grind of the thrusts, it was all purely for her Domme.

Rachel loved it.

Her head was spinning in subspace, the act of being utterly owned and used almost euphoric in a way.

With every hard thrust she screamed something akin to Santana's name, almost, and whimpered as the fake cock drew out, only to scream again as it rammed into her. Her g-spot was being abused at this point, her clit rubbed roughly, and already her legs were starting to cramp, but not enough to make her need to stop, or say yellow. It was the right kind of mixture of sensations and pain, and she was hurtling towards orgasm at an alarming rate, nails scrambling against Santana's back and biceps.

**Santana could feel her orgasm approaching like a fucking tsunami. Every time she thrusted down into Rachel's body, that attachment buried inside her pussy hit her g-spot perfectly and sent tremors up her spine. Breath coming out in labored gasps, she shifted them suddenly, desperate to reach that peak and bring Rachel over it with her. **

**Hooking her arms under the woman's legs she pushed them up until they were bent at the knees, allowing her to sink just that much further into her sub's pussy. The new angle had her howling with pleasure and she looked down at Rachel with a feral intensity. "You're mine, Rachel," she grunted at her hips began to lose their rhythm and it became like she was just rutting into Rachel's body. "You're my little pet and I fucking guarantee you that **_**no one **_**could ever fuck you like I do," she said with an air of finality before her orgasm started to race through her body like lightning. **

**The Latina screamed at the intensity of it. Never in her life had so came so fucking hard. Running on pure instinct and want she buried her face in Rachel's neck and clamped down with her teeth, hard, marking her sub possessively. **

Mouth dropping over, her entire body locking up hard as her pussy clamped down like a vice around the thick cock, Rachel curled into Santana's body as best as she could with the new position, her vision going white as her scream of ecstasy was choked out by her own throat tightening and all of her nerves seeming to fire off all at once. But it was the bite, and the pure domination that it represented, that did her in.

As her neck throbbed with every beat of her heart, body continuously shaking and trembling with her orgasm, that just didn't seem to want to stop, Rachel's coherency snapped completely.

When she came to, she realized that Santana was still deep inside of her, breathing heavily and collapsed mostly atop of her, still pressing her legs nearly to her chest. Her own chest was heaving, and Rachel could barely feel between her legs, except for the small movements that Santana's hips made every so often, which made her whine and jerk her own hips on instinct, even though she felt extremely over-sensitive now.

Mostly, though, Rachel felt overwhelmed, her world unable to right itself completely, and vision still blurry, her jaw and tongue not working in the least. She was just spinning, around and around with endorphins, adrenaline, and the heady, musky scent of Santana's sex and sweat mixed with her own.

**Santana's own senses came back a little at a time. She felt extremely...peaceful, but also there was a growing sense of urgency she couldn't figure out. Her brain felt muddy, like she had been turned upside down and dunked into water. Slowly she began to become aware of her body again, and by extension, Rachel's body underneath her. **

**It took a few moments for everything to click into place, but when it did it was because the sound of a low, pitiful whine issuing from deep in Rachel's chest that caused it. The sense of urgency she had felt suddenly made sense, and became an all consuming need to care of Rachel now. **

**Blinking and shaking her head, the Latina pushed herself up, wincing when she realized that her hand definitely did in fact hurt now. Biting the inside of her cheek she focused down into Rachel's hazy eyes and places a soft kiss on her cheek. "Don't move baby," she instructed before reaching between them and slowly, very gently, beginning to pull the fake cock out of her sub's abused pussy inch by inch. Her eyes never left Rachel's face and she was there to sooth every whimper and hiss with a kiss on her lips. "Almost out," she murmured, moving her own hips back until the dildo popped out of Rachel with a small, wet pop and rested against swollen, red skin. **

**Leaning back on her knees, the Latina quickly unbuckled the strap-on and then, hissing lightly, pulled the other head of the dildo out of herself and threw it to the side of the bed. Wordlessly, but keeping a soothing hand on Rachel's stomach, she set out to do some after care. Aspirin and water at this point were a must, for both of them.  
**

* * *

Rachel woke up the next morning blurry eyed, and incredibly tired. She was sore everywhere, but especially between her legs, and somehow Santana and her were not completely wrapped up in each other. The lack of physical connection made her chest tight, and completely unbidden her eyes filled with tears, which only made her more frustrated. She still wasn't used to her emotions being so out of whack after a subcrash…

With a little whine Rachel reached over weakly towards Santana, trying to roll over and get closer to her, though her body wasn't very responsive. She whined a little loudly, sniffling and getting more frustrated as the seconds went by.

**Santana wasn't so much asleep as she was floating. Her mind was...hazy to say the least. And her body felt like she had run a marathon only to get hit by a truck at the finish line. She had drifted in and out of consciousness a few times during the night and what sleep she had gotten was hard and dreamless. **

**The sound of Rachel sniffling was enough to make her eyes flutter open and she turned her head, frowning at the distance between them. It wasn't much. Maybe a few inches at best, but it was enough to upset Santana and very obviously upset Rachel. **

"**Shh it's okay, Rach," she whispered, her throat gravely and mouth dry. Grimacing at the effort it took to move her body, particularly her left hand, the Latina rolled onto her side and scooted towards Rachel, enveloping her in her arms immediately. Being pressed up against Rachel like that worked a great deal to clear the haze from the music exec's mind and she sighed before pressing a gentle kiss to the woman's temple. **

Rachel curled into Santana immediately, burying her face in the woman's chest and continuing to cry quietly, sniffling and whimpering and trying to get her breathing to even out. She shivered a little, trying to press tighter against her Domme and take deeper breaths. The connection was helping, though. Her chest was loosening more, making her crying come easier and more naturally, and she felt safe again. Safe enough to let out a small sob and not be as angry at herself for it.

After several minutes her tears slowed, as did her sobs, and all the anxious energy in her muscles seeped out, letting her body sag against Santana's completely.

Rachel closed her eyes, kissing the inside of Santana's breast softly.

**Gently Santana ran her fingers up and down Rachel's back as the woman cried, starting right above her ass and moving all the way up to the base of her neck. Rachel's subcrashes were pretty intense and still caused Santana heart to clench up, something she doubted would ever change, but she knew the best thing to do was just let the woman get it out and hold her. **

**When her crying stopped and Santana felt the singer's body sag into her arms she smiled softly and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling, baby?" She murmured, her face buried in Rachel's hair, inhaling the comforting smell of her sub. **

Nodding a little into Santana's chest, she breathed in again, body relaxing more as Santana's scent washed over her senses and helped to clear her head. "Sleepy…" she murmured, "and really sore… But good. So good…" Her bruises were throbbing, and her entire body just felt… dead. And heavy. But satisfied, and especially safe.

Then, after a moment. "Are you okay…?"

**Santana had to think about that question for a moment. Her body definitely did not feel okay. The muscles in her legs and arms practically screamed every time she took a breath, and god the area between her legs had her convinced she wouldn't be walking anytime soon. **

**And god her fucking hand hurt now. The pain reminded her of yesterday, and how out of control she had felt the whole day. Usually, after a day like that, especially considering the fight, Santana would be upset and moody for days, maybe even weeks. Her mind had a tendency to dwell on the bad times like you couldn't believe. **

**But she didn't feel like that. Instead she felt...light, almost free in some way she couldn't exactly put a name too. Last night, with Rachel, had been amazing and therapeutic in almost a magical way. **

**Yawning lightly she tightened her arms around her sub and smiled. "I feel great," she said. "Sore, and my hand feels like I punched a mountain, but I feel really...just great." The two were silent for a few moments before Santana pressed another kiss to Rachel's head and hummed lightly. "Thank you," she said plainly, knowing that Rachel would probably know exactly what she was being thanked for. **

Rachel managed a tiny smile, nipping playfully at the side of Santana's nearest tit. "You're welcome, ma'am…" she replied. "I just… I was thinking… that maybe…" She could feel her face heat up, but pressed on. "Maybe we should add some things into our, uh, every-day life…? I don't want you to… I hate seeing you so angry and frustrated… I figured, you know… maybe if you had more co-consistent control, it would help…?"

**Santana sucked in a harsh breath at the singer's words and her mind started to wander with all the things that little suggestion could entail. So far, the D/s parts of their relationship had been pretty much restricted to when they were at one of their apartments. Anything else just seemed...well a lot closer to an actual relationship instead of the friends with benefits relationship they were in . **

**Glad that Rachel couldn't see her face, the Latina flushed and bit her bottom lip before clearing her throat, and starting to move her hand up and down Rachel's back, this time a little firmer, needing the connection it gave her. "I...I would be okay with that. But I would want you to make some suggestions of things you would be comfortable with first, Rachel," she said said, switching to rubbing small tight circles on the woman's upper back, massaging the knots she found there. **

Groaning, Rachel felt like her muscles were slowly becoming mush the more Santana touched and massaged her… Despite how incredibly sore she was, it was fantastic…

As Santana's words registered, she giggled, then bit it back realizing that this was supposed to be a somewhat serious conversation. "Um… I'm not sure, really. Little things? Like… like choosing what underwear I wear, or if any- depending on if it's viable or not of course. And… having me cook your dinner? Um… Hm… Just… Whatever little things would help you feel more in control during the day. We've been practicing with the anal plugs, so I could try wearing that in public. Texting you in the morning and before I go to bed. Having me go to bed a certain time every night…? Things like that, I guess."

**All of the suggestions...the mere thought of them...gave Santana some pretty damn strong, indescribable feelings. The urge to just kind of yell out yes to it all was intense, but Santana just managed to choke it back. She really, really, could not live with the amount of embarrassment that would bring about. **

**Still, she couldn't stop from nodding a little over eagerly and holding Rachel just a little bit tighter. "I think I need that," she said, her voice coming out a little bit foreign sounding at the rare show of vulnerability. Clearing her throat she kissed Rachel on the forehead and smiled. "How about right now we go back to sleep, and later when we wake up we can discuss this on full stomachs. We can ever make a list and a chart," she teased, lightly pinching Rachel's hip. Her girl did love her lists and charts. **

With another giggle, this one much more sleepy than the last, Rachel shifted impossibly closer to her Domme, nodding her head.

With a last kiss to Santana's chest, Rachel drifted off again, this time much more comfortable and secure feeling than she had woken up feeling.


	11. It's A New Day (And I'm Feeling Good)

**Tagging: Santana Lopez & Rachel Berry  
Location: Santana's Apartment; Santana's Office; The Theatre; March 2****nd**** 2021.  
Notes: Santana and Rachel begin to expand their relationship out of the bedroom.  
Triggers: Smut. Dirty Talk.  
**

* * *

Rachel snuck quietly into the bedroom, a large tray balancing carefully in both hands. When she reached Santana, she gently set the tray down on the end table next to her Domme, then got down to her knees, and laid her chin on the edge of the bed. "Ma'am?" she asked quietly. When she got no answer, she shuffled her nose closers to Santana's own, nuzzling it. "Ma'am. Please wake up now." She heard Santana groan, and giggled a little, kissing the woman's lips softly. "I have food… And a large cup of coffee?"

**Santana had just been enjoying what was turning out to be an excellent sex dream when Rachel's voice filtered into her brain. Groaning, the Latina's eyes fluttered open just in time to feel her sub's soft lips press against her and she couldn't help but smile. "Coffee?" she asked, her voice hoarse from sleeping and her lips still pressed up against the woman's. **

Pulling back, her smile bright and eyes wide awake, Rachel nodded enthusiastically. "Mmhm! Your favorite roast, too. Also," she picked up the tray, holding it and waiting for Santana to sit up. "Strawberry waffles; Canadian bacon, scrambled eggs, and an orange sliced up and peeled. I know how starving you are after really heavy sex. So I made a lot," finished the sub, looking quite pleased with herself.

**Santana smiled wide at her sub as she propped herself up against the headboard and motioned for the woman to set it in her lap. "I am indeed starving," she said chuckling before taking a sip of her coffee and moaning. "And this is fucking perfect. You are very, very good to me. I think you deserve a treat this evening in fact," she said, smirking mischievously before popping a slice of orange into her mouth. "Have you eaten yet?" She added as she began to cut into her waffles. **

Rachel nodded, clasping her hands between her legs and sitting up straight, her smile even bigger due to the praise. "Indeed, Ma'am. I ate several oranges and pieces of toast as I cooked for you. It was easier than cooking two separate meals due to my diet, and also very healthy and filling." Squirming a bit, all aflutter with pride and submission now, she sat up a little straighter. "May I get you anything else, Ma'am?"

**Santana considered the question for a moment as she studied Rachel. Today was the first day that they were planning on taking the D/s components of their relationship out of the bedroom, and it suddenly hit the Latina that this was real, what they were doing was real. They had discussed the entire thing, at great lengths, the day before, and decided that they would just go with what came naturally to them. **

**As exciting as it was, Santana could admit to herself at least that it was a little bit...intimidating almost. Not that she wasn't sure of herself, more that stepping into this role full time, with her best friend…a lot was riding on her shoulders. But besides that little weird feeling in her gut there was also an almost indescribable feeling of peace. **

**Mentally, the Latina shook herself out of her thoughts and focused back on her eager best friend. "Actually," she said smiling softly, "I would love some hot sauce."**

Practically scrambling, Rachel quickly turned, remaining on her hands and knees, giving Santana perfect view of her bare, marked up ass and back as she crawled her way to the kitchen. The tiles on the floor made her knees sore, but she was persistent, and once she had the hot sauce in hand (she definitely should have remembered that) she made her way back to the bedroom.

Once there, Rachel returned to her spot next to the bed, opening Santana's bottle of sauce and setting it on the tray for her, then sitting back, posture straight and hands between her legs again.

**Santana watched Rachel go, her eyes drinking in her friend's tan body, completely bare with the exception of her black pleather collar. It felt like she didn't even have time to blink before the woman was kneeling by her bed again, her favorite hot sauce uncapped, and on her tray. Rachel's posture was straight at a board, as it should be, but she seemed a little flustered now. **

**Carefully, the Latina pushed her tray back so she could lean forwards and gently cup the singer's cheek. "Hey," she said soothingly, her eyes looking into Rachel's "you okay Rach?" **

Pouting, her shoulders sagging just a bit, Rachel sighed. "I should have remembered the hot sauce… You ALWAYS have hot sauce. Especially with eggs…"

**Santana smiled softly and used her thumb to stroke the woman's bottom lip. "No pouting, Love. You made me a kickass breakfast and some awesome coffee. You're fine. Remember what we said, we'll feel this out as we go today okay?" **

Nodding again, straightening back up and shaking the frown off her face, Rachel looked up at Santana with a smile. "Right, yes. Also, could we maybe invest in kneepads..? I love crawling for you, but um… it hurts my knees after a while. ..And the tile…"

**Santana chuckled and nodded. "Yes, we can definitely get you some kneepads. But, you do know that you don't have to crawl all the time Rachel. I don't want you hurting yourself," the Latina explained, leaning over and kissing the woman's forehead before sitting up and pulling her breakfast back into her lap. **

"But I like it… I like that you stare at my ass and pussy when I turn around, and that I'm always looking up at you. I mean, significantly so. Not just four inches," explained the submissive, squirming a little with eyes on the floor now, a small blush on her face.

**Santana felt a rush of warmth run between her legs at her sub's words and she had to work very hard to not choke on her coffee. It was still something of a shock to hear Rachel using such deliciously vulgar words, and the Latina couldn't help but get turned on every single time it happened. Biting her bottom lip she looked down at Rachel and hummed. "Well I can't argue with that," she murmured, her mind already formulating a plan for the day. "Rachel, look at me," she said in between bites, her eyes fixed squarely on her plate. **

Rachel's eyes snapped up instantly, back stiffening. She hadn't even realized her posture had loosened the fraction that it had. "Yes, Ma'am," she responded automatically. She swallowed hard, very aware of the heat starting to build in her core.

"**I'm going to finish my breakfast," Santana said, glancing only for a second at Rachel. "I want you to go get in the shower. When I'm done eating I'm going to join you and you can wash my hair for me." The Latina explained her voice direct. She kept her eyes on her plate, though, knowing they would more than likely hint at what else she planned to let Rachel do for her in the shower. **

A little confused, but certainly not unwilling at all, Rachel nodded with a sincere and eager "Yes, Ma'am", before turning back around to crawl her way to the bathroom.

She closed the door only slightly once there, standing up and stepping into the shower. Turning the knob, she tested the water coming out of the lower faucet, waiting for it to heat up to Santana's preferred temperature (near scalding) before pulling the tab up. Immediately hot, steaming water was pouring out the head and over her head and shoulders, running down every little curve of her body.

It made Rachel gasp and wince a little, the hot water stinging her bruises and bite marks. But the pain began to dull, leaving a low, satisfying ach, thrumming over her body, and she could feel her joints and sore muscles begin to loosen and relax a little more. She sighed then, grabbing the shampoo and stepping just enough out of the shower to begin washing her hair thoroughly, humming to herself as she did so.

**Santana finished her breakfast leisurely, savoring the spicy eggs that Rachel had managed to scramble just perfectly. When she was finished she drained her coffee before carrying the whole tray into the kitchen and setting her dishes in the sink to take care of later. **

**Humming to herself she made her way back to her bedroom and threw open her closet doors. Already she was feeling...well a lot more confident than she would have been any other morning and it showed in the outfit she pulled out for herself. A badass pair of stilettos, paired with a pinstripe black skirt and a red blouse. After setting up her clothing she turned to the small part of the closet that she had deemed Rachel's and pulled out some of the comfortable clothes the woman preferred to wear for long rehearsals. Satisfied with her selections she tossed them onto the bed before heading into the bathroom. **

**A wide smile stretched across her face at the sound of her sub singing softly, and the Latina quickly threw her clothing in the direction of the hamper before climbing in behind her sub and wrapping her arms around the woman. "What's that you're singing, Pet?" Santana asked placing an open mouthed kiss on the shorter woman's neck and nipping at the faintly bruised skin. **

Rachel shivered as she felt Santana wrap around her, something inside of her jumping and twisting at the intimate contact. She ignored it, though, choosing to focus on her Domme's question. "Um… Mirror-Blue Night, Ma'am. It's- it's from Spring Awakening," the submissive replied, her back arching a little when she felt Santana's hands skip over her nipples.

"**Have we seen that one together?" Santana asked, as she moved her hands to the back of Rachel's shoulders and applied pressure to them, silently telling her to bend forwards for her. **

Rachel bent over, her hands to the tiles opposite the shower head, and she shivered again. "N-no, Ma'am. It was a dream role of mine, honestly. But when I was young enough for the part, it wasn't being worked on…"

"**Mmm shame," Santana murmured, using her foot to spread the woman's legs out as wide as the tub would permit. Head cocked to the side, and eyes looking down at her sub's bruised ass appreciatively, Santana let her hands run up the woman's back before dragging her nails down it slowly. "I'm sure you would have been amazing. Sing me some more from it," she said before spreading her own legs and pressing her already aching clit up against the singer's ass and jutting her hips forwards, moaning lowly.**

As she moaned, cheek pressing to the cool tiled wall, Rachel shuddered hard at the feel of Santana slowly humping into her ass, and began singing, low, voice like silk. "Where I go… when I go there. No more memory anymore… Only drifting on some ship… The wind that whispers of the distance… to shore…" She breathed in, pushing her ass harder into Santana. "Where I go… when I go there. No more listening anymore. Only hymns upon your lips, a mystic wisdom, rising with them, to shore…"

**Santana teeth instantly dug into her bottom lip at the sound of Rachel's voice mixing with the sound of the shower. "So fucking beautiful," the Latina groaned, as one of her hands slipped up to pull and twist at Rachel's nipples and the other swung back to release a playful slap to the singer's ass. **

Rachel gasped, breathing in sharply as her nipple was pinched and her sore ass slapped, but she didn't miss her mental cue. "T-touch me, just like that. And that-o yeah- now that's heaven. Now that I like," she rubbed her ass against Santana's crotch with purpose, "God that's so nice… Now lower down, where the figs lie…" Her hips slowly moving in time with the music in her head, Rachel sang on to the bridge, voice breathy, aroused. "Oh-oh my God, oh yeah, yeah, yeah… Oh-oh my God. Oh a-yeah, yeah, yeah…"

**Already Santana's breath was starting to come out in harsh pants, but she knew that she wasn't going to be able to get off in this position, and fuck did she need to get off. Lurching forwards she wrapper her fingers around the singer's wrists and bit down on her earlobe. "I fucking love listening to you sing, Rachel," she growled, nipping at the woman's jaw playfully. "Do you want to feel what it does to me?" Santana asked, slamming her hips forwards hard and grinding against the woman's ass. **

Nodding, barely able to focus, Rachel managed to keep going, voice getting rougher and rougher as her pussy throbbed and clit ached for attention. "Touch meeeee…. Touch meeee…. Ah, ah, oh, oh, oooohhhh~! Where I gooo, when I go there! No more shadows anymore. Only you there, with a kiss. And nothing missing as you're drifting, to shore. Where I goooo when I go there. No more weeping anymore. Only in and out and out your lips, the broken wishes washing with them to shooore…"

When she felt Santana move her fingers into the Domme's wet pussy, grinding down on them hard, Rachel's legs nearly buckled, and she scrambled to stay up and continue to sing, now louder and more needy as ever. "Touch meeeee, just try it. Now there that's it- Oh God that's heaven. Looove meee, yeeeahh. Woo-OOoo-OOOoo-oooo…"

"**Fuck, so fucking good," Santana gritted out as she furiously rubbed her clit. Her body was positively humming with her quickly approaching orgasm and she knew she needed just a little more before she came undone. "Keep singing for me ,Rachel," she growled, reached her free hand around Rachel's body to wrap around her throat, not hard, but enough to give her that bit of control she needed. "Fuck!" She moaned loudly, cumming suddenly and hard, her teeth instantly digging into her sub's shoulder. **

Rachel was shivering with the intensity of feeling Santana orgasm against her, the release washing over her hands. She hummed slowly, forcing her breath to stay steady and calm (surprisingly, the hand on her throat helped that quite a bit), and as she felt Santana begin to come down, sang the final lines. "Where the winds sigh… Where the winds sigh… Where the winds…. sigh…"

**Santana was still for a long moment after her orgasm, just resting against Rachel's firm body and letting the hot shower run down her back. Gently she placed a kiss against the side of her sub's neck before straightening both of their bodies up and turning the woman around so she could pin her against the wall. "That's definitely going down in my book as one of the top quintessential Rachel Berry performances I've ever witnessed," the music exec said, smiling coyly before pressing her lips firmly against the singer's and pressing her tongue through her lips. **

**She kissed Rachel hard and deep, completely dominating her with her mouth and reveling in the little sounds the woman made. Only when the water beating down on her back started to cool did the Latina release her sub, kissing her swollen lips gently, before getting out of the shower and retrieving one of her fluffy oversized towels to wrap the woman in. "Come on Lovely, time to get ready for work now." **

With a small pout, whining low in her throat, Rachel looked at Santana. "'Tana… " she said, the named coming out as a plea. She rolled her hips forward pointedly. "Please? Please, ma'am?"

**The use of the nickname, that Santana was quickly coming to adore, almost had the Latina jumping back into the shower, but instead she just shook her head. "Come on Pet, we need to be downstairs and dressed in twenty minutes for the car service. I'm having the company driver drop you off at the theatre," she said, and the held up the towel pointedly. **

With a heavy, discontent sigh and pout, the frown practically permanent on her features, Rachel stepped into the towel, allowing Santana to wrap it around her and dry her off. She was extremely sexually frustrated now, and maybe a little cranky because of it and the suddenness of everything being put to a stop… Going from perfect kisses and touches to… well… nothing was something she still struggled with. Especially knowing she couldn't even cuddle with Santana now, and had to get ready to be away from her for several hours.

**Santana had to work hard to keep from smirking. It was **_**extremely **_**obvious that Rachel was not happy with the sudden change of pace, if the firm pout on her lips was anything to go by; but Santana did have a plan. Still, she did not want to send the woman off to work so upset, so while Rachel was getting dressed the Latina disappeared into her closet for a moment and came back out with a small, white shopping bag. **

"**Oh, Love, tell me what can I do to erase that pout off your face?" Santana teased, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman and using a thumb to trace her lips.**

All dressed, still feeling huffy and down about what was apparently going to be a long, frustrating day, Rachel blinked as Santana approached her. She wanted to stop frowning, but it was hard. She felt a bit disjointed, in a way.

Instead of rising to Santana's teasing, she curled herself up against the woman's chest, tucking her head under her chin as she replied honestly, "Cuddles or orgasms would be really nice…" she mumbled, inhaling her Domme's perfume and body wash.

**Santana giggled softly and ran her fingers through her sub's hair fondly. "Hmm... the cuddles I can give you and the orgasm you might get if you're a good girl, but if those are the only two options I guess I'll go return this necklace," she said pinching the singer's side playfully before holding up the bag marked Tiffany and Co. on the side, and playfully dangling it in front of the woman's face. **

Her frown lightened as she saw the necklace, a small smile making it's way on her lips. It was weak, but she truly did love bling, and the gesture it represented from Santana. Biting her lip, Rachel looked down, feeling embarrassed at her own mood, especially with her Domme offering such expensive gifts. It was a gorgeous necklace, after all. "...Can I at least sit on your lap in the car, ma'am? ...And wear the necklace today for you?" she asked, voice somewhat small and shy.

**Smirking, Santana turned the woman around with a simple touch of her hand and swept her hair aside to fasten the necklace around her neck. "Of course you can sit on my lap Rach," she said chuckling, leaning forwards to press a gentle kiss to her sub's temple. **

**Clearing her throat she stepped around the woman and looked her body up and down, reaching forwards once or twice to smooth out a wrinkle in the woman's shirt. Pleased with her sub's appearance she rested her hands on the woman's cheeks and smiled. "Today, if you can, I want you to text me and let me know how your schedule is playing out so I can get a better sense of what you do, okay?" **

Her hands still clinging to the front of Santana's shirt, Rachel nodded, clearing her throat and straightening up, trying to shake off the lingering feelings of unhappiness and frustration. "Yes, Ma'am. We have a weekly schedule, as well. I can text it you, so that you have the general outline for this week. It changes each week, so…"

"**That sounds good to me," Santana said before leaning forwards and kissing her sub's forehead. "What time should rehearsal end? I'll send the driver back to take you home. It occurred to me as an exec that I should be using the shit out of the company system just like the rest of them do." **

Rachel smiled a little more, though couldn't quite bring herself to let go of the woman's clothes yet. "I should be done around seven tonight. But that might change. It depends on if the director decides to focus on other aspects once we do a quick run through. Earliest would be five, Ma'am."

**Santana nodded before linking her hand in Rachel's and leading the woman out into her living room to fetch their winter coats. "Whenever you do get off call me and I will send someone. If I don't pick up just call the office and Sean will do it. I should get off around six but I'm going to take another crack at that act I was trying to sign," the Latina explained as they walked to her front door. **

With her jacket on and scarves wrapped around her, hand securely in Santana's own, grip a little tight but otherwise normal, Rachel nodded in understanding. "Okay. You'll get it for sure. You're incredibly persuasive, even without Snixx," the shorter woman joked as they made their way down the hall.

"**Damn right I am," Santana said cockily, winking at the woman as they stepped onto the elevator. **

**Once outside the friends quickly climbed into the black town car waiting for them, and as promised Santana pulled the shorter woman into her lap. As the car pulled out into traffic Santana told the company driver where to head first before raising the partition between them for privacy. Santana's arms were wrapped tightly around her sub's and she gently played with her fingers. "When you get off you can have the driver run by your place for more clothing, but I want you to stay with me again tonight okay?" She said, resting her chin on Rachel's shoulder.**

Settling herself against Santana, closing her eyes and finally relaxing since getting out of the shower, Rachel sighed in contentment. "Yes, Ma'am… I'd really like that…" She felt warm now, and much more comfortable. A little more balanced as well.

"**Good," was all Santana could say as they settled in for the ride through the busy city streets, feeling at once content and confident about the day ahead.  
**

* * *

**It was customary to start every morning off at the office with a round table meeting with all the music execs to discuss the days plans. Santana was usually very bored during them, because the label tended to not give two shits about the jazz and blues division, which she currently was the senior executive of. **

**Today though, she decided as she headed into the conference room, was going to be different. And it was right off the bat. **

**As she moved to set her briefcase onto the table, Addams, the prick who was the god of the pop division, spoke. "I'll take three shots of non-dairy creamer with a half a packet of splenda Doll," he said not even glancing up at her, just at her skirt. **

**Santana took a deep breath. This happened at least once a week if not more. All of the other execs in the room were men. Every single one of them. And they did not like her in their little boy's club one bit. She was aware of the looks they gave her when they thought she wasn't watching, anger mixed with lust, and she knew what they said about her as well. To the rest of the execs she was a skirt that HR had hired so they wouldn't be called out for not having a single woman in an executive position working for them. Regardless, of the fact that she knew she was more talented them all of them combined. **

**And, she had taken the behavior with stride and grace for the most part. Because she was a professional, and probably a larger part, she was used to it. For a very long stretch of her life she had gone along knowing that to the majority of the people in her life, she was just a hot body. And it sucked, but she didn't know anything else. **

**And she usually would sigh and let it go. But today was a different day. Today she calmly counted to three before forcefully spinning the man's chair towards her, ignoring his yelp of protest and the looks she was getting from the rest of the room, and looked him dead in the eye. **

"**Listen to me, and listen to me good Addams. My name is Santana Lopez and I am not a secretary and I am definitely not a doll. What I am is a senior executive just like yourself. The only difference between us is that I graduated Summa Cum Laude from Berkeley with a 4.0 and a bachelors in Marketing Communications **_**and **_**International Business while you went to state school and barely scraped by with a 2.6 gpa," turning to all of the other execs who were watching her wide eyes and open mouths the Latina continued. **

"**And I know you all have some little boys club going on and are just **_**so**_** upset that you had to make room for a woman in your midst but grow up or get out, because the next one of you that tells me to get them a cup of coffee or ogles my ass when I'm walking past your door is going to going to have to pay for the removal of a seven hundred dollar stiletto from their ass **_**on top of **_**the legal fees for the sexual harassment suit they'll be facing. Do I make myself clear gentlemen or do I demonstrate on one of you?" **

**The room was so silent you could have heard a butterfly flap it's wings. One by one the other executives swallowed and then nodded at her as her eyes went from face to face in turn. Pacified, the Latina took her seat and began to unpack her laptop only to feel a hand gently rest on her shoulders and warm breath in her ear. **

"**Now that's the spit and vinegar music executive your professors at Berkeley told me you would be. Keep it up Lopez. I want to see more of that fire," her boss whispered, a smile evident in his tone. With a firm squeeze of his hand he straightened up and Santana watched him walk to the front of the room with a smile on her face. **

**Today was going to be a good fucking day. **

* * *

Meanwhile, at the theatre, Rachel was feeling much better. Her neediness was lessened, and her mood uplifted considerably at the promise of seeing Santana again come evening. Not to mention she was positive she had done an excellent job last night, and this morning. Santana seemed very happy, very empowered. And that made Rachel fill with confidence of her own, having been a good sub and helped her Domme in such a clear, powerful way.

Currently, she was gearing up for lunch break, the director and several of the other cast members having a screaming match on stage as she and a few of the other, less absurd, cast members texted or talked amongst themselves.

With a giggle, she send a text to Santana.

_To: Santana "Diabla"_

_Our director is an idiot. Also, I hope you're kicking ass today. You looked ready to throw punches and take names._

Rachel bit her lip, and then added,

_It was really hot. I love when you get that confident smirk and spark in your eye. _

She clicked send before she could talk herself out of it, and then felt someone looking over her shoulder. She jumped a bit, looking back to see her two cast friends, Todd and Sarah. Both were smirking, and Rachel glared.

"It's rude to read over someone's shoulder," she insisted. Both of them scoffed, scooting on the stage floor to sit on either side of her. Todd wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulder, Sarah leaning in.

"Soo…. who's the sexy new girl, Rachel B Berry?" asked Sarah, a devious glint in her eyes.

Rachel scoffed. "I'm texting Santana, you dorks."

"Santana your friend? Since when does Santana the 'just a friend' make you giggle and blush?" asked Todd, and Rachel pulled away from him indignantly.

"I am not blushing!"

"You totally are. Right up to your ears."

Before Rachel could retort, her phone buzzed.

**Santana sat behind her office desk sending a rapid fire list of commands at her personal assistant Sean. "Oh and also, I want you to get a hold of Sandra Rushing and get her into my office before the end of the day." **

**Sean instantly frowned and looked up from his laptop. "Sandra Rushing as in the lead of The Blue Jays," he asked incredulously. **

"**The one and only," Santana said as her cell began to vibrate on her desk. **

"**Um, you do realize that they said they weren't going to sign with our label right?" Sean asked, his fingers hovering over the keyboard uncertainly. **

"**Oh I know," Santana said leaning back in her chair. "And I decided this morning that they are going to sign with us." **

"**Okay," he said chuckling and shaking his head as he typed in the note. "What exactly am I supposed to say to get her in here? Word is she had a meeting with Virgin today." **

"**Oh I don't know," Santana said smirking and rolling her phone between her hands. "Tell her that if she wants her band to be taken seriously and open for Norah Jones come fall she'll be here." **

"**Are you serious?" He asked, his brows rising to his hairline in surprise. **

"**Straight up," Santana said cocking her head to the side. "Bitches get stuff done." **

"**You are crazy," the assistant laughed before closing his laptop and standing up to leave. "What do you want for lunch today by the way." **

**Santana glanced at the time and smiled, realizing that Rachel would be getting out for her lunch break soon. "Actually I'm gonna have Rachel bring me something. You go set up those appointments and I'll touch base with you after she leaves." **

"**Oh Rachel's bringing you your lunch," the man teased wiggling his eyebrows. "I'm jealous." **

"**Oh Sean, you know if I wasn't a straight up lesbian you'd be the first man I'd go after," the Latina said shaking her head and winking playfully. "Now go do something productive. And make sure no one interrupts us when she gets here." **

"**Wanky," the man said winking back before retreating from the room. **

**Santana leaned back in her chair and quickly unlocked her cell, her smile instantly widening when she read Rachel's text over. Quickly she texted her friend back. **

_**To: Rach**_

_**I might be taking a few names. And sorry your director is an idiot. Your lunch break starts soon correct?**_

_To Santana: _

_Yes, in ten minutes. Can I pick something up for you? There's that pizza and sandwich place a block down. They have the milkshakes you like, too._

texted Rachel back. Sarah was still reading over her shoulder, and Todd smirked.

"Me thinks little Rachel has a _crush _on her 'just friend'..."

Sarah giggled. "Definitely. Look at how excited she is."

Rachel ignored them completely, going to the Green Room and rushing to get her things as Todd and Sarah talked, literally, behind her back.

"Aww, rushing to see her true love, and bring her a hot meal. It's beautiful."

"Our little girl is growing up," agreed Sarah.

"It happened so fast… But at least she picked a good one. Sexy, rich…"

Finally, Rachel groaned. "Oh my God guys _stop_. I have lunch with Santana all the time!"

"Ooo!," teased, Sarah. "She has 'lunch' with Santana 'all the time'"

The two burst into laughter, and with an annoyed sigh and a huff Rachel finally found her coat amongst the pile of other coats, grabbed her purse, and hurried out. Santana's last text had said yes to the pizza and sandwich place, along with what she wanted- milkshake included. If Rachel hurried, she'd be able to spend nearly an hour and a half with Santana before having to go back to the train wreck of a rehearsal.

"**Yo boss. Your Boo just entered the building," Sean said sticking his head into Santana's office and winking. **

"**She's not my 'Boo'," Santana grumbled shaking her head. "She's my best friend." **

"**Right. 'Best friend'. Forgot. Sure would like to get me a 'best friend' like her," the assistant teased shaking his head. **

"**Find your own best friend," Santana said narrowing her eyes playfully. "Go ahead and -"**

"**Let her in, go on my break, and be sure to lock my office door behind me," Sean interrupted laughing. **

"**Oh shut up," Santana said, sticking her tongue out at the man before waving him out. **

**Quickly she closed down her computer and put her phone on silent before grabbing a compact mirror out of her desk and inspecting herself. **_**I just don't like looking like crap, **_**she reasoned with herself as she touched up her lipstick and inspected her hair meticulously. Satisfied with her appearance the Latina stood up and walked around her desk. Casually the Latina leaned back on her hands and waited. She couldn't help but to smile when she heard Rachel's voice through the door greeting Sean, but she could ignore the way the singer's voice gave her butterflies at least, or she could damn well try to. **

All but bouncing into the room, Rachel set the bag off food down on the nearest table and skipped her way to Santana. With the door closed and locked behind her, she knelt down immediately, hugging Santana's thighs and pressing her cheek to the woman's pelvis, a happy smile on her face. "Missed you," she said brightly, looking up at Santana, eyes sparkling.

Internally, Rachel was not at all letting herself read too much into how content and happy she was feeling in that moment. She was just glad to see her Domme and friend, that was all. And this was perfectly normal behavior for that. Plus Santana liked it when Rachel greeted her on her knees, and, and that was _normal_. Normal for friends, _best friends_, who just happened to be in a D/s relationship.

Simple.

"Brought your food. Added extra chocolate to your shake, because I know you love it, and also because you'll use it as an excuse to go work out," teased Rachel, still pressed to Santana and on her knees.

**Santana chuckled, looking down fondly at Rachel and running her fingers through the woman's hair. "I missed you too," she said, raking her nails across Rachel's scalp. "And I do need to work out, my abs are getting a bit tubby," she said smirking and lifting up her shirt a bit teasingly. "See?" **

Rachel did see, and she licked her lips slowly, her brain short-circuiting as all of her focus went on tracing the fine lines of Santana's abdominal muscles. She leaned forward, nuzzling the woman's abs and humming in pleasuring, breathing the woman's scent in and venturing to place a small kiss just below Santana's navel, unable to properly form words as a response.

**Sighing contentedly, Santana ran her fingers through the woman's hair until she was cupping the back of her neck, forcing the singer to look up at her. She knew she was addicted to this sight. Rachel, on her knees, staring up at her through thick eyelashes, her eyes a mixture of want and need; it was a struggle to not take the singer right then and there, but she fought the urge and cocked her head to the side. "Not tubby then I take it," she teased, cupping the woman's cheeks. **

Rachel shook her head slowly, eyes already starting to glaze over with arousal and submission. "No, Ma'am," she husked out, not even noticing the change in her voice. "Perfect… So perfect…" She kissed the same spot again, this time sucking gently. Not enough to leave a mark, but enough to make herself, and Santana, moan quietly.

"**Fuck that's good," Santana moaned breathlessly, putting more of her weight back on the desk with one hand even as her other was tightening in Rachel's hair. Eyes glazing over the Latina stared down at her sub as heat started to pool in her abdomen. Really, she did want to eat, but fuck, how could she when Rachel was on her knees kissing her abs like they were made of gold? "Take off my skirt and panties," she said, her voice thick with arousal and eyes getting darker with every swipe of Rachel's tongue. **

A strangled whimper tore through Rachel's chest at the command, and she didn't hesitate even a second to obey, making quick work of the skirt and then, with trembling hands, pulling down Santana's panties.

Immediately Rachel's sense were filled with the woman's musky scent of arousal, and she felt her mouth start to water. She pressed her face to Santana's abs again, whimpering, hands gripping at her Domme's thighs as she waited, waited like a good girl, to be given permission to taste.

**Santana's eyes darkened immediately as the cool air of her office hit her already soaked pussy and a shiver raced unbidden through her body. "God you look so fucking beautiful like that, Rachel. So fucking desperate to eat my pussy," she teased even as she was widening her stance and leaning back fully against her desk. "Ask please like a good girl and I'll let you taste me," she demanded, her voice taking on a sharp, dominant edge. **

Rachel's eyes immediately zeroed in on Santana's, her expression attentive and totally focused on solely Santana. "Please, Ma'am," begged the woman quietly, voice heavy with need. "May I please taste you? May I please, _please _be used for your pleasure?"

"**Fuck," Santana murmured, arousal shooting through her body. Rachel had always had a way with words, that was a given with her vocabulary, but the way she had been using them lately was nearly enough to make Santana cum. Gripping the desk firmly Santana tightened her hold in Rachel's hair. "Stick out your tongue for me, toy," she growled out, her hips already starting to hump forwards as her arousal dripped down her legs. **

Eagerly Rachel did as told, and was immediately rewarded by Santana pressing against her face and tongue, the hand in her hair tight and controlling, hips rolling into her and Santana's clit rubbing over her nose. It didn't take long for Rachel to find her face firmly pressed into the Domme's pussy, and the pace starting to become more rough and grinding.

**Santana's head was thrown back and she didn't even attempt to hold back her moans as she grinded roughly against the singer's face, using her tongue to drive her closer and closer to her already approaching orgasm. If it were a different day she might have been a bit embarrassed by how quick she was reaching her breaking point. But this wasn't any other day at all. She had accomplished more this morning than she had since she'd been at the label, and she knew she would get even more done after Rachel left. She felt like she was on top of the world, and she reasoned she deserved a good, strong orgasm for it. **

"**Fuck, such a little slut for me," the Latina panted, looking down at Rachel with heavily hooded eyes. "I'm gonna make sure you'll taste my cum for the rest of the day, Rach. Now fuck my hole with your tongue," Santana ordered, shifting her hips up and throwing a leg over Rachel's shoulder. **

**Biting her bottom lip the Latina rolled her hip down, grunting when she felt Rachel's tongue slam into her tight channel. "Fuck, good girl," she groaned. **

The change in Santana's leg position pushed Rachel's face deeper into her pussy, making breathing difficult. But that wasn't what was on the woman's mind at all. Her entire focus was on tasting as much of her Domme as humanly possible, and she moaned into Santana's pussy, her tongue thrashing and working its way into every possible crevice.

She couldn't quite hear what Santana was saying, but she had an idea, and would catch certain words every so often. Words like "little slut" and "good girl". They fueled her, made her desperate to be the one to make Santana cum.

"**Fuck fuck fuck," Santana chanted as her orgasm suddenly raced through her body, urged on by the sight of Rachel's red face pressed hard against her pussy. For the second time that day spots exploded in her vision and she had to lurch her body back against the desk to keep from falling down on her sub. **

**Panting harshly, she pulled on Rachel's hair until the woman stood up. Hungrily she captured the singer's lips with her own and tried to put all that she was feeling into the kiss. "So fucking good," she groaned in between kisses, her hands digging into Rachel's back roughly, and her teeth nipping at the woman's bottom lip. She felt...well she wasn't quite sure what exactly she was feeling, but it was definitely a hell of a lot more than just gratitude from a great orgasm.**

**Santana released Rachel after a long few minutes of kissing her and smiled, leaning her forehead against the brunette's. "Mmm how about that pizza now? I'm starving."  
**

* * *

**_Hey guys hoped you enjoyed. Remember to follow our tumblrs for extra content and in characters asks. Santana's URL is S-LopezTRT and Rachel's is RachelBBerry-TRT._**


	12. It's A New Night (And It Feels Right)

**Tagging: Santana Lopez & Rachel Berry  
Location: Santana's Apartment; Night Time; Still March 2****nd**** 2021.  
Notes: Santana and Rachel end their day at Santana's apartment.  
Triggers: Smut. Fluff.  
**

* * *

**Santana let out a content sound as she stretched out her arms and sunk into the couch, her feet instantly resting on the coffee table, and her hands resting behind her head. It had been an epic day by all accounts and the Latina was more than ready to keep the ball rolling so to speak. Just as she turned on the television, quickly flipping to the nightly news, Rachel walked out of the bedroom. **

"**All cleaned up?" Santana asked, smiling up at her sub and stretching an arm out to indicate she wanted her sub curled up against her side. **

Rachel nodded, yawning as she fell into Santana's side, curling up against her friend and wrapping an arm over her waist. She was in her pajamas- shorts and a simple t-shirt - with her hair still slightly damp from her shower and body warm and content. Her arousal had eased again over the course of the day since the office lunch, and the smaller woman had come to terms that she wasn't going to get an orgasm.

At least there was cuddling, though.

**Rachel's body felt warm and firm against her own and Santana sighed peacefully, tilting her head down so she could press a soft kiss against the woman's lips. Today had been a very strong test of the singer's patience and submission, and Santana was only the slightest bit surprised that Rachel had made it through the entire day without losing her shit. Honestly though, if someone asked Santana what one of Rachel's best qualities was the Latina would say her downright determination. But the day was over and Santana definitely planned on rewarding her sub...eventually. **

**And also, at this point, she just wanted to give Rachel a fucking great orgasm. **

**Smiling she let her lips glide across the singer's jaw, leaving gentle nips in their wake until she reached her ear. "You did so great today Rachel," she murmured, smirking when the woman shivered in her arms. "For a moment during lunch I was afraid you were gonna throw my desk stapler at me." **

Her need came back almost instantly, but she pushed it away. She didn't want to get her hopes up, and it was more than a little frustrating to feel her body amp itself up, hoping against hope that maybe it would be this time- only for her to be denied, almost casually but not enough for Rachel to feel genuinely discarded, and told to go on with her day.

Willing herself to keep calm, and especially to remind herself that Santana wasn't being purposefully cruel, Rachel swallowed thickly. "Tana…. Don't tease again, _please_…" It came out more desperate and frustrated than she had wanted, and Rachel could already feel herself beginning to get flush.

The sub even glanced around, though was unsure of whether she was looking for things she could throw at Santana, or making sure that nothing was in reach just in case she snapped finally.

**Instantly, hearing the frustration in her sub's voice, Santana moved into protective mode. "Hey shh," the Latina cooed almost, her hand moving to rub firm circles on Rachel's shoulder. "The rest of the night is about you. You've done so good today Rach," Santana said, turning slightly so she could run her other hand up and down the woman's arm. "And I'm going to make you cum so hard, but I want to try something first okay?" **

Nodding her head, breathing in through her nose to help calm herself down, Rachel shifted so that she could cling to Santana more. "O-okay," she forced out, closing her eyes, taking a few more deep breaths. "Just- Just g-give me a moment. I'm very emotional right now and I don't know why."

That wasn't totally true, she knew exactly why. She had been in her subspace on and off all day, Santana pushing her hard, and it made keeping her feelings in check very difficult. She wasn't used to not having the instant emotional release that usually came when she came out of her headspace, and the day had taken its toll.

Still, Santana had promised that she'd be allowed to cum, and with the day over Rachel knew she'd be allowed to let everything out the way she needed by the end of it all.

The knowledge gave her strength and helped pick her spirits up, and after a moment of clutching onto her Domme's shirt almost desperately, she leaned up, kissing the Latina's jawline softly; an act of submission as much as it was an act of acceptance for whatever the other woman intended for her.

**Santana remained silent as Rachel clung to her shirt, her hands never stopping their firm, but hopefully reassuring, movements across the woman's back and shoulders. Honestly, she was feeling a little unsure of herself in the moment, questioning if she was pushing Rachel too hard, or expecting too much out of the singer. The soft kiss to her jawline was enough to push her immediate worries out of her mind though. She knew what Rachel meant by it, completely in tune by this time to the woman's subtle body language, and she was ready to begin. **

**Languidly, the Latina tilted up her friend's head until she could kiss her, gentle, yet somehow possessive at the same time. "Okay," Santana mumbled against Rachel's lips. "I want you to stand up and take your pajamas off, and then kneel across my lap, Love," she explained, giving the woman a gentle squeeze before leaning away from her. **

Rachel stood as told, stripping slowly, only sort of wanting to tease the other woman a little bit. Once stripped down completely, Rachel didn't hesitate to the lay herself over Santana's lap.

The action and position actually helped her relax a little, the familiarity calming to her.

**Gently, Santana guided Rachel into the position that she wanted her in, her eyes taking in the smooth tan skin of the woman's back, marred only with a few faint bruises from a few nights ago. "So beautiful," the Latina sighed, as she began stroking the back of her sub's thighs with one hand while her other hand ran up and down Rachel's back. **

"**I'm going to make you feel so good Love, but not right away. I want to touch you for a while, and push you too. I promise that I will let you come but not until I'm ready. But if it's too much you know what to say right?" The Latina asked, gently raking her nails up the inside of Rachel's thigh. **

Biting her lip, feeling her body relax more even as the arousal pooled between her legs, Rachel forced herself to ask the question that had been burning up in her mind for awhile, but she had been too nervous to ask. "If… I c-can't handle it… and I use my safeword, does that mean I can't cum either…?" It was an embarrassing question, and she hoped it didn't make her sound selfish, or weak somehow. But it was also something that had yet to come up like this, and she knew that Santana needed her to ask as many questions as was needed, otherwise how would her Domme know what was going on in her head, or how to take care of her?

"**No it doesn't," Santana said, leaning forwards and kissing her sub's temple, quick to reassure the woman. "This isn't a punishment. This is a reward and something I hope is going to make you feel amazing when it's over. If it's too much for you, and you say Red, the pushing and edging stops right away and I'll make you cum then and there okay?" **

**And she meant it. This...it wasn't Santana being mean, and it wasn't about her getting her rocks off by making Rachel squirm. This was about trust. It was about Santana pushing Rachel to that edge and Rachel knowing that she could trust Santana to catch her. And more importantly, it was about Santana's seemingly new main goal in life, the absolute desire to create a safe space for Rachel to just let go in, and she hoped that this would be a good tool to do that with. She wanted to give the singer exactly what she needed and wanted, in whatever way she could. When this had become so damn important to her, Santana had no clue, but it's where she was now regardless. She just...she wanted to be that person Rachel could let go with. **

"Thank you, Ma'am," responded Rachel. Santana's continued assurance had her feeling infinitely better with every passing second, and she wiggled a little bit on the woman's legs, scooting slightly closer to her body as she settled herself on the couch and on her Domme's lap, spreading her legs slightly to give Santana proper access.

**Silently, Santana tilted her head down and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Rachel's mouth before sitting back up. Keeping her right hand on the woman's thighs, she looped her dominant left hand under Rachel and pressed it gently against her pussy, still, but firm enough Rachel would be able to feel it. Satisfied with the position, the Domme let her eyes go back to the television as she began to firmly kneed the flesh of the woman's ass. **

**The Latina set up a steady rhythm right away, the hand on Rachel's ass would pull and kneed her ass cheeks, separating the mounds of flesh lightly as her fingers stroked the woman's outer lips, not really offering her any sort of relief, but building up the pleasure slowly. **

**Slowly she could feel Rachel begin to relax in her arms, and when she began to release small noises of pleasure the Latina allowed herself to split her attention between slowly pleasuring her sub, and watching the nightly news. **

"**Good girl," she murmured leaning forwards and placing a kiss on the woman's temple, her eyes not leaving the television. **

Rachel felt like she was going to die.

Or at least maybe pass out from pure pleasure. But she kept herself focused, not wanting to- It wasn't that she thought Santana would be disappointed or upset if she missed the mark and came, or used her safeword, it was just that… Rachel really, _really _wanted to keep making Santana proud. She wanted to meet her Domme's expectations and desires, even if that meant she'd have to suffer a little bit more.

The words of affirmation and light, sporadic kisses helped greatly, and Santana's constant, firm touches were both maddening and grounding.

Her breaths were coming in and out shorter, netherlips dripping with her arousal and her entire body aching for release.

"S-San…?" she whimpered eventually, pussy clenching and thighs trembling. Rachel wasn't sure if the woman had actually noticed, but she'd started rolling the sub's clit, and the smaller woman wasn't sure she could handle that for much longer without needing to cum. She was trying so hard to hold it together, but every touch was exactly right, and she had a little over 12 hours of sexual frustration and teasing built up to insane levels. "M- Ma'am-" the sub whimpered again, little whines and gasps escaping her lips as her eyes slammed shut in an attempt to help her focus on anything but her need to orgasm.

**Rachel was so wet...so fucking perfectly wet that it was taking all of Santana's control now to not throw out the entire plan and let the woman cum. The look on Rachel's face whenever she released was by far one of the most stunning things Santana had ever witnessed, and she realized with only a small amount of surprise that she was living for those moments these days. **

**Under the Latina's hands she could feel her sub shaking, her strong thigh muscles clenching, trying so hard to keep from cumming. Her attention had long been drawn away from the news and for a long while now she had been watching the woman tremble in her lap with unabashed awe and adoration. **

**Rachel's whimpers were so delicate Santana almost missed them in her haze of rushing emotions and lust, but quickly she was leaning forwards to reassure the woman. "Shhh, almost, Love," the music exec murmured before pressing a firm kiss to the woman's temple. "You're doing so fucking good, Rach. You look so beautiful in my lap like this," she said, pressing her fingers firm against the singer's dripping pussy and starting to pinch her clit. **

**The Latina let her other hand on Rachel's ass roam, and, almost accidentally, her fingers dipped between her sub's ass cheeks, barely grazing against the tight ring of muscles between them. Rachel jumped slightly in her arms, and a rush of arousal coursed through Santana's body like lightning. That was definitely a reaction they would revisit and soon. **

"**Fuck," she murmured, gritting her teeth and pushing back her own want as she registered the near desperation in Rachel's voice now. She couldn't, wouldn't, push the woman any further tonight, even if the thought was oh so fucking appealing at the moment. **

"**Almost there, Pet," she said, speeding up her fingers now, pushing Rachel as close to the edge as she could get her. "I'm so proud of you." **

"S-san- Sanplease- San-" Rachel couldn't control her squirming anymore, her muscles, all of them, tensing and clenching and the heat twisting in the pit of her stomach and between her legs nearly unbearable. It was mixing with the tightness- the buildup of stress and anxiety - in her chest, and pulling at her, crashing over and over against those walls, and as her breaths became harsher, her cries more desperate, tears began forming in her closed eyes, hands grasping at the couch and toes curling.

"Ma'am oh God please- please- I can't- please-" Her voice cracked at the last please, entire body twisting, or trying to, as though also trying to hold everything- not just her orgasm- inside.

**It was too much, too far for Santana. She could stand A LOT of things in her life, but the sound of Rachel's voice cracking was absolute kryptonite to the self proclaimed bamf. If ever there was a hard limit in her life, it was being hit at that exact moment. **

**A surge of protectiveness washed over the Latina, and moving on pure instinct, she lurched forwards, bringing the hand not furiously rubbing at Rachel's clit around the woman's body, pulling her against her chest. "Now Rachel," she said, her voice firm despite the complete anarchy her emotions were experiencing. "Cum now." **

The reaction was instant; her orgasm tearing through her, and Rachel sobbed with relief the waves rolled over her, again and again, a second orgasm hitting her before the aftershocks of the first could even catch up to her. And as she shook and trembled, the walls broke apart inside of her, and another sob escaped, this one heavier than the last.

Before Rachel could try and stop it, Santana's hand still working her clit, though starting to slow, another climax hit, and it was the last straw that her emotional barriers could handle.

"_San_," she cried, tears streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks, hands grasping at any part of her Domme they could reach. Rachel absolutely buried her small, shaking and quivering body into Santana, her head and chest spinning from the mixture of pleasure and release, the sensations close to being too much to handle, were it not for Santana holding her tight and rocking her back and forth.

She couldn't stop, either. Even when the powerful orgasms slowly began to simmer and smolder, her sobs continued and shook her shoulders, breaths coming in short gasps her eyes completely blurred by her tears.

Rachel had no control, none, and was fully dependent on Santana in that moment both physically and mentally.

**Santana had known that Rachel's reaction was going to be intense, but she hadn't counted on her own reaction being equal to it. The Domme's mind was a wreck of rushed emotions and feelings, each one so strong, and so frantic that the Latina couldn't for the life of her pin a single one down for longer than a second. **

**Fighting back her own, unbidden, tears and swallowing roughly around the lump that had formed in her throat, Santana held Rachel tightly, possessively even, against her chest. She was aware of a steady string of words flowing from her lips and she focused on that, focused solely on Rachel. "I've got you baby," she said over and over again. "I'm so fucking proud of you." **

**Rachel felt so fragile in her arms. Every gasp and cry the woman let out cut deep into the Latina's heart and she held tighter to the woman, rocking her back and forth, and just letting her cry and cry. **

**Long minutes passed and Rachel showed no signs of slowing down the emotional release she was experiencing, and that was okay, Santana would have let her cry on her chest all night if that's what the woman needed. But, the ever present caring Dominant side to her knew that she needed to get them into the bedroom to lie down for the night. Quickly, keeping contact with Rachel the entire time, Santana shifted their bodies until one arm looped under the singer's knees, and her other around her back. "We're going to the bedroom," she murmured, moving the singer's arms around her neck and waiting a moment until she felt Rachel weakly hold on. **

**Quickly, with practiced ease, the Latina had them off of the couch and heading to the bedroom, stopping only a few times to turn off the t.v. and lights. Gently, she laid Rachel down on the bed, and pulled the blanket over her before crawling in beside her and pulling the still crying woman into her arms. "It's okay baby, let it out," she said pulling the woman onto her chest. **

As though her body was responding directly to those words, another, heavy sob shook Rachel's body, and she was quickly becoming absolutely exhausted. Her muscles ached, and she was getting a headache and sore eyes from all the crying.

She nuzzled into Santana's chest, sniffling and whimpering, seeking some sort of extra comfort. No words could get out of her mouth, though. The sub neither had them in her head, or the ability to make any attempts at actually speaking, and every time she opened her lips it was to cry more, mumbling incoherently and almost pawing at Santana's shirt.

Rachel curled against her Domme more, clinged to her shirt, squirming almost anxiously and desperate for a connection, something more, that she didn't know how to properly voice.

**Rachel wanted something, needed something, that much was obvious to Santana. Brows furrowing together the Latina held tighter to her sub, watching her closely for some kind of cue in the dim moonlight filtering through her blinds. The woman's petite hands curled and pawed at her shirt, causing it to raise up the Latina's well toned abs a few more inches every time. **

**The Domme pushed aside her own tumultuous feelings at the moment and focused more forcefully on her sub. Tapping into an unknown well of instinct, Santana pushed Rachel away gently, just enough so that she could sit up and pull her shirt off. Rachel whimpered as Santana laid back down and she pulled Rachel back to her now bare breasts, moving just so until one of her nipples, hardened by the cool air, brushed against the woman's wet lips. "Shh, it's okay," she cooed, cupping the back of the woman's head and closing her eyes in anticipation. Of what? She couldn't say. **

Without even really thinking about it, the sub found herself latching onto her Domme's pert nipple, and, curiously at first, Rachel took a very tentative suck. The sudden warmth that spread through her chest, a feeling of actual settledness, was all it took for her to close her eyes and go completely limp against Santana's body, and she continued to suckle softly.

This was new, but it felt right. It felt secure, and comforting, being held like this by Santana. Her left hand reached up a little to curl more against Santana's chest, right hand curled between their bodies.

Several minutes passed, and with each one Rachel felt herself growing more and more tired. She continued to suckle, but with every second that went by, it grew fainter, lips moving less, and before she even realized it, the sub was fast asleep. Her cheeks were stained with drying tears, slight bags under her eyes as well, and face still flushed from the exertion. Her lips, slightly swollen, remained just barely around Santana's nipple, warm breath hitting on every slow, steady breath out through the barely parted lips.

**Santana let out a small gasp when Rachel's warm lips wrapped around her nipple and sucked. It felt good, but not in a necessarily sexual way, more...grounding that anything else. This was something that had never happened before, and with anyone else Santana might have been confused, or even found it odd. But...she didn't, not with Rachel. With Rachel it was just another thing the woman wanted, and needed, that Santana was all too willing to give her. This...it didn't need an explanation.  
**

**When Rachel went limp in her arms and began fully suckling at her breast Santana let out a deep contented breath and allowed her own body to relax into the warm bed. There weren't really any words that were capable of explaining her feelings at the moment, or at least none that Santana was ready to voice out loud. **

**Santana could just barely hear the wet sound of Rachel's lips moving against her nipples, but they were lulling her into a kind of drowsy reverie none the less. Sighing, she brushed her fingers through her subs hair and closed her eyes. **

**Long moments passed, and then Rachel lips began to still, her breath evening out as the woman succumbed to her exhaustion. Santana's eyes fluttered open and she looked down at the woman, a sleepy grin touching her lips at the beautiful sight before her. And then, just as the Latina felt her own exhaustion win out, her lips moved, silently whispering "I love you Rach," to the dark room and sleeping sub. **


End file.
